The New King
by known as r
Summary: Prequel to The Great King. King Ulen's reign has been long and brutal, nearing its end his son must take charge to take the position. Kira must take action or the status quo will never vanish.  One event made the Princes decision and the consequence of it
1. Gaining Power

**(AN): The Prequel to The Great King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**The New King**

**Chapter One**

**Gaining Power**

The continent of Plant was located near the center of the world and stretched between the northern and southern hemispheres of the world. It was without a doubt one of the largest in the world and throughout the centuries their existed many Kingdoms on this continent. Throughout time however two emerged the strongest of them all. In the north was the Empire of ZAFT and in the south the Kingdom of ORB. With all their power the only thing stronger was their hate for each other.

Both royal lines were tyrannical when it came to their rulers. Both nations invaded the smaller nations taking control of their land, resources and enslaved their people. For centuries this went on until there were no more nations to conquer and the ORB/ZAFT borders were right next door to each other. That was when the two nations battled each other and for decades their stood no winner.

The current rulers of the nations were the Emperor Durandal and the King or ORB Ulen. King Ulen first took the throne when he was twenty four years old, he was of highest nobility but wasn't the first born son of his father. He was actually the second but that didn't stop him from making sure his elder brother never lived long enough to reach this moment. Ulen immediately went into battle against both Scandinavian and ZAFT forces whenever he could. When he was home he allowed the nobles and council to implement just about any laws they wanted as long as he had money to keep the fight going. Ulen was very tough on the slaves and commoners as he saw them as nothing more then garbage for the slaves and tools for war for the commoners. Ulen then begun to take consorts of his own. One woman in particular was his favorite, Ulen was going to make her his Queen but circumstances wouldn't allow it with a possible rebellion in the east. Ulen however was able to make her a consort and eventually she gave birth to a son. Ulen's first born but not of a Queen.

All of that came to an end when ZAFT tried an attack, and Ulen kept this tradition of war with each other alive battling with each other many times. Ulen got very close awhile back actually killing the father of Durandal but was unable to take the nation. Durandal however pulled back and with the stale mate Ulen focused his attention elsewhere. He returned home were he decided to rule for once and not focus on war. Nearly sixteen years ago Ulen took a Queen from the eastern lands of ORB that were unstable. Taking the highest nobles daughter as his Queen quieted the lands. It quieted the lands and soon produced him twin children. His legal heir and one he had no use for but could probably find a use for in the future. Ulen then took two more consorts of his own, his second produced him another son and daughter and finally his third consort produced him another daughter. All the children of his consorts were placed after the two from his Queen in the succession line. Ulen knew this and although his first son and consort were his favorite he began to show favor to his second born son and crown Prince Kira. Kira soon begun to show a lot of promise, especially in athletic talent and intelligence. Ulen believed his son would become a perfect clone of himself; however that soon began to change.

When Ulen conquered the Kingdom of Scandinavia he wanted to show his heir how slaves should be treated and after that night in front of everyone Kira's opinion of his father very quickly began to change. Kira who was very ashamed at what he did made a vow that night he would never do that again. His actions started changing and he started treating slaves more leniently. Ulen however was furious at this and ordered his son to beat a group of newly slaves they acquired. When Kira refused in front of everyone embarrassing Ulen in front of the nobility he punished his son severely in the face, but Kira didn't fall back and took it. He was only nine at the time this happened, and when he still showed no weakness to his father making him look even more a fool Ulen ordered him confined for how ever long he pleased. It was then that Kira thought about the nation and how he was going to change it, but in order to do so he had to do as his father wished no matter how hard it hurt. Ulen had Kira confined to the castle for two years and ever since never really looked at him the same.

When the two years were up he ordered Kira to do something he has regretted ever since as he stabbed a slave in front of his fathers eyes making Ulen believe he was following in line.

During those two years Kira also studied very hard in books and such mostly self taught. He also worked hard with his sword, exterminating with creating his own style of swordplay. When he turned twelve Ulen found him a tutor as well as a swordsmanship teacher to help him make the best use of his swordplay. The fast upcoming knight Mu La Flaga who was only ten years older but very skilled.

Mu was also the teacher of Kira's best friend and son of the highest nobility Athrun Zala. As Mu trained Kira he soon became very impressed with his student and Kira eventually trusted him with secrets. Mu liked the kid's style especially when he bested him a thirteen. Mu vowed then he would follow him to death.

Almost two years after this, nearing Kira's fifteenth birthday his father summoned him.

Seven years prior he conquered the Kingdom of Scandinavia the last nation on Plant besides the two superpowers and throughout these years resistance was building up. Ulen decided to send Kira for his first taste of actually combat. With a force of two thousand knights Ulen gave the order for Kira to crush the resistance and gather any spoils he could.

Kira obeyed and soon left the region on his first campaign. Athrun volunteered to go with him and his own father agreed it would be good for him to see action as well. Mu was placed as head bodyguard and would help lead the men. The only thing was the two thousand men were new recruits and mostly commoners with no experience in battle or command.

The resistance was attacking the colonized former capitol that was now occupied by ORB citizens that took the land as their own, the force was only about fifteen hundred men that were all veterans of war and escaped into hiding when their nation was destroyed. They finally believed they could deal a blow to ORB and attacked. The defense forces were not holding out long when the Prince arrived. Mu was going to give his opinions on the battlefield since he was about the only one with battle experience but was shocked at the Princes judgment on the matter. Unlike most armies that want power he preferred speed.

The rebels met him on the open battlefield at first but that was soon their largest mistake. A rookie Prince took advantage of his speed in the cavalry and crushed their flanks in under a day. The survivors tried to fall back to take the town hostage but the Princes reserves flanked around during the battle and were waiting for them there. Surrounded on all sides they decided to fight to the death. The battle was then soon decided.

* * *

**Former Scandinavian Capitol**

The sounds of battle were coming to an end as the remaining remnants of the rebel army were routed inside the city.

"Its no use sir." one rebel said to their commander.

"I will not be paraded around like a fool in front of ORB's streets. Fight to the death!" The commander said clearly.

Soon they were completely surrounded on all sides with only twenty or so warriors left.

"That will be quite enough." A voice said approaching through the crowds.

The commander and remaining rebels looked in the voices direction and they were completely shocked at what emerged.

Silver light armor, with a long cloak attached to the back. The cloak bore ORB's royal symbol. The figure removed his light helmet to see better. Two figures were behind him one about the same age and an older gentlemen but still quite young.

The commander was in shock. "A child…"

"I am Prince Kira of ORB…I implore you to end this conflict and surrender." Kira told them.

"I lost…to a child…" The commander said.

"I am nearly fifteen commander. Fourteen is the age of becoming an adult in my country." Kira replied.

"You…your nation invaded mine, enslaved my people, and now you dare to mock our honor?" The commander asked clearly.

"That is most unfortunate…but that is the reality we are in. Now do as I say and I will spare your lives." Kira told him.

The commander stood back up and raised his sword.

Mu did the same quickly but Kira raised his arm.

"Let me handle it." Athrun said moving forward.

"That will be quite alright my friend…he claims honor so I will grant him that." Kira said handing Athrun his helmet and moved forward.

"Commander." One of the rebels said.

"He seems a little different from his father…but he is still the son of that man." The commander said moving forward.

Kira stopped about fifteen feet in front of him, "I should warn you commander…I have been observing your moves as I approached."

The commander was confused. Looking at the Princes armor and clothes he was without a doubt in combat so how could he observe him.

"This is my final warning…surrender." Kira said clearly.

"Attack!" The commander yelled as the remainder charged.

Kira raised his sword still a good foot shorter then his opponent, however.

The commander swung with all his power as Kira parried the blow and quickly jumped to the side.

The commander tried again but Kira was able to move away again. The commander kept it up as Kira kept dodging.

Athrun finished off two opponents as he now watched; he knew what his friend was doing.

Mu kept an eye out as well just in case things got bad, but for this level opponent he didn't have to worry.

Kira dodged again as something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention as one of his knights was about to be finished off by a rebel. The commander swung again but this time Kira spun away throwing his sword impaling the attacker and saving the knights life.

"Kid." Mu yelled throwing his own sword which Kira took and ducked dodging the next blow but as he did Kira swung hard and slashed into the commander's abdomen.

The remaining rebels watched him fall as they soon followed. The war was over.

"He should have listened." Kira said clearly.

Kira then looked around to his knights which they started cheering.

"They honor you kid." Mu said approaching.

"Being as young as you are you won a great victory with very little causalities." Mu added.

Kira slightly smiled, "They just wanted their lands back."

The city now started looking out their windows as well. All ORB colonists were pleased it was over.

"They were camped just outside of town…it appears they had families with them." Athrun said approaching.

Kira thought for a second.

"Your orders were to retrieve spoils as well." Mu told him, "Those people are included as spoils." Mu told him clearly.

"The King will not be pleased if you just ignore them and allow them to escape." Athrun told him.

"He is right kid…you cannot afford to anger the King anymore." Mu told him hoping he would think of the future.

Just then a knight approached and knelt.

"My Prince." The knight said.

"Report." Kira replied.

"A separate ORB force has attacked the camp from the outside." the knight replied.

"Separate force?" Kira asked.

"Who's?" Mu asked.

"Lord Zala's forces." the knight replied.

"My father?" Athrun asked.

Mu thought for a second, "It appears the King didn't trust you enough to complete the task."

"My father was on standby in case you failed." Athrun said knowing now what happened.

"Those people don't have a chance." Kira replied.

Athrun lowered his head. Patrick Zala was a man not to be trifled with, but he wasn't always like that. After his mother died his father just turned off the world, his mother was poisoned from a drink that was meant for him. Patrick blamed himself for that as the assassination attempt was made by some commoners in Boaz when Patrick refused to release grain supplies meant for Boaz forces so the commoners could eat during months of shortage. It got bad enough where they bribed the kitchen staff to get rid of Patrick but they got the kind hearted Lenore instead. Patrick's wrath was heavy as he destroyed all in the plot and tortured the kitchen staff to death.

Ever since his heart had darkened even further.

Kira looked around as he gave the orders to finish up here and secure the remaining parts of the city.

**Rebel Camp**

Patrick's forces rushed the civilians with force quickly taking them into custody, the elderly were executed for being useless and the remaining men women and children were enslaved to be sold in auction.

"My Lord it is over." one Boaz knights said.

Patrick looked at him, "Secure the camp and send word to the Prince to return to Onogoro with his forces…we will handle the rest."

"Yes My Lord." The knight said riding off.

**Former Scandinavian Capitol**

The messenger arrived shortly after that.

He gave his report as Kira listened and dismissed the man.

"The King wants me back so soon?" Kira asked himself.

"It might be a good idea kid…" Mu told him.

Kira slightly went into remembrance.

**_Two Years Ago_**

_Mu was assigned to the Princes sword training, however when he first begun he was amazed at just how much the Prince was able to teach himself in his two years of confinement. At first Mu was easily able to win their sparing matches. A year later it took him quite awhile and the victories were narrower but Mu was still winning. Six months later Mu lost every time. The Princes adaptability was amazing and almost god like._

_Mu taught Kira his techniques and that along with Kira's self taught style he was nearly invincible, it was the first time Mu was defeated that he vowed this man would become great and he would follow him till death._

**Present**

Those were fond times for Kira.

Athrun was left in thought as well after hearing the messenger his father sent.

Athrun remembered his first meeting with the Prince. That was ten years ago.

They easily became friends fast and that also led him to think about one other person he also met at that time.

**_Ten Years Ago_**

_Kira and Athrun were walking around the castle after their first meeting as Kira wanted to introduce someone to his new friend._

_Athrun saw the figure in the distance as it appeared to be a blonde._

"_This is…" Kira said as the figure didn't turn fully around._

"_I thought you had a sister not a brother…" Athrun said._

_The figure quickly turned around, "What did you say!" Cagalli quickly yelled charging at the boy._

_Athrun turned and quickly started running away as the crazed figure quickly came after him._

_Athrun later apologized and that was the first time Cagalli called him an idiot. The young princess was extremely aggressive not what he was taught a princess should behave like but it was fun for him._

_They were only five at the time after all._

_It took another five years for Cagalli to forgive him. Even if she didn't know it she settled down with him present._

_Throughout the remaining four years his interest began to turn to something more then friends. Especially because she was now forced to dress like a girl._

_Cagalli was a princess and he was of highest nobility there could be something more if the King didn't find a better use for her which was a high possibly. _

**Present**

Those memories still brought a smile to his face.

Athrun headed back to his tent as they had to prepare for the journey back to the capitol.

They soon packed up and within a day they were on their way back to the capitol, leaving the Boaz forces to handle the rest.

* * *

**Onogoro**

The city of Onogoro and the capitol of ORB was a fairly large capitol but it was completely split once you went inside. At the back was the large ORB castle but many centuries ago. Surrounding the castle was the large nobility district was separated off from the rest of the city. The nobility district looked like a complete paradise, greenery and well polished stone. You saw noble carriages and horses from all of ORB's upper class. They only difference was behind the carriages and horses were the people in chains. The nobility touted their slaves around like prized possessions. In each estate were the huts that the slaves were caged in. It was truly a depressing site for those who despised such a thing but the nobility did not.

In front of the nobility district was the market district which sold the products for the nobility as well as where slave traders set up shops and worst were the upper class brothels which took only the best looking slaves for the nobles to spend top dollar on.

The district in the middle of the city was the military district where the knights were stationed to keep order and protect the nobility. It also led to the outer walls where knights were stationed to keep watch over the city as well.

A well balanced military machine.

The fourth district housed the market district for the commoners. It was like the nobility market but the items were of poorer quality and the slaves here were far cheaper and less obedient. Not many commoners had slaves so they were used for other means, some to the brothels for the commoners and the others were placed for entertainment such as gladiators for games or worst was hunting. The hunting was where they would set the slaves loose and people would hunt them like they did animals.

The fifth and final district housed the commoners, unlike the noble district it was pure slums mostly. Crime and murder were common here as the knights rarely intervened. That was how this city operates.

**Castle**

The castle was extremely grand as Ulen loved expensive decorations as well as gargoyle statues. There were royal guard members stationed on every floor as their barracks were located in the east of the courtyard. Many of the servants of the castle worked here, and the majority was commoners that were stationed in the west courtyard barracks. Slaves were seen in the castle as well as they were stored in cages in the basement. Some slaves were allowed to work here but their actions were limited.

Other slaves were used by Ulen and some members of the high court in other ways and they were stored a few floors below the royal floor for easy access.

At the second to the top of the royal floor which housed Ulen's consorts and their children. Even they were not permitted to enter the top floor. However Ulen made one exception for his favorite.

The top floor housed the main royal family. Ulen and Via had separate chambers as King and Queen and they rarely spoke these days.

A few rooms over housed the Prince and Princess.

The remaining rooms were for the servants of the royal family. Those they trusted most and those that served them nearly twenty four hours a day.

**Throne Room**

Inside the throne room the King was getting a report on what transpired from the battlefield.

"That is all Your Majesty." The messenger said never looking up.

Ulen sat there with a slight smirk on his face.

"So he proves useful during battle?" Ulen said sitting back.

Looking around were all members of Ulen's court. Members of high nobility, members of the council, as well as others. They were people that just stood around and agreed with whatever he so liked.

Approaching the King was one man as he slightly bowed.

"Permission to speak sire." The man said.

"Say what you want Jibril." Ulen replied.

"It is true that the Princes battle skills are impressive…however…" Jibril said.

"You speak of his views as well as his blatant disregard of my policies?" Ulen asked.

"Correct sire…I believe that we should take that into consideration." Jibril told him.

"What do you think?" Ulen said looking to his left side where a seventeen year old stood.

The man stood with his arms crossed as he was a mirror image of the King.

"Valens…answer me." Ulen said looking at his first born.

"I need not concern myself with him. I serve only you sire." Valens replied with a slight bow.

Ulen loved that response, after all he loved obedience and that was something his second born didn't give a lot of.

Jibril slightly smiled as well. He thought of bringing an important matter up but with the Prince just winning a big victory now wasn't the time, but soon he would make sure his own future was secure and that young man standing by the King could make it happen.

* * *

**Near Onogoro**

The Princes forces were on their way back when as Kira led the way. Winning his first victory gained him much respect with the men, and that was something he greatly needed.

"What are you thinking about kid?" Mu asked him.

"The future…" Kira replied as he remembered the battle.

"That will be all up to you." Mu replied.

"You will have my full support." Athrun replied.

Kira smiled as the city was in view in the distance.

Mu watched Kira ahead of him as he had a question he wanted to ask him as well, but wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. These were dangerous times for the Prince especially now that he won a victory. He would have to be on his guard as he knew what the court thought of him.

Kira however didn't have the thoughts on that right now. He had to secure the future and remain in favor of his father if he could do anything.

Kira rode into the city as now the harder battle began.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): We have the start of the Prequel, the story truly begins next chapter. Next chapter we meet Cagalli as well as their other siblings. Lacus makes her appearance as well, but like I explained last story she will not have a very major role in this story. She will have a fair part but this will focus mostly on Kira and even Cagalli quite a bit.**

**Now for my other stories I have decided to do one of this along with this one to hopefully get both finished around the same time. I have created a poll on which story you would like to see updated. I still have a little more reading to do on both so I will leave the poll open until November 5th. **

**Back to this story it should be no where near as long as the first two but not even I can say how long this will be. I hope you enjoy it. Bye for now.**


	2. Daily Life

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Daily Life**

**Onogoro **

**City**

With the majority of his forces left outside the city in their assigned station only a few were to follow the Prince to the castle. The city gates were opened as the Prince rode in and first through district five. The only well guarded area was the main road where supplies and important figures rode through.

Just looking through it you could see it was a depressing site. Many beggars were by the rode hoping for some sort of charity from anyone.

"Doesn't my father do anything about this?" Kira asked.

"That would cost money kid, and that is something the King never bargains with." Mu replied looking around.

Kira halted his horse as many groups were stationed by the guard houses.

The knights were around in case of rebellion but that never happened.

They were demanding actions and something to help fix the current situation.

**Near the Fourth District**

"Why won't the King hear us?" One asked.

"We sent many petitions." Another said.

"The governor of the city doesn't even know we exist. We need to speak with the King." Another quickly said.

Kira was a ways away but he still heard that, "I wasn't aware that we had a governor here yet. After all, the previous one passed not to long ago."

"We were in Scandinavia throughout it kid." Mu replied.

"Who was given the position?" Athrun asked.

"George Allster." Mu replied.

Kira thought for a second. Allster's family went far back in ORB but they never really held a top title like this before. Besides that, ice ran in their veins.

"They were wealthy business people if I remember correctly." Kira said.

"Mostly dealing in slave trades in the past but they moved to owning merchant guilds a few generations back." Mu replied.

"Nothing ever changes." Kira replied as their attention was drawn back to the crowd.

"Go back to your work trash." A knight said pushing one away.

"If we had work we could do it!" Another yelled.

"If you cannot find work then join the army and at least die for something that matters." Another knight said with a laugh.

"Easy for you to say as it is us that is sent to the front lines!" Another commoner yelled.

Kira finally rode closer.

"What is going on here?" Kira asked as the horse stopped.

The crowd and knights turned to look at him.

The knights raised their eyes. "My Prince." The lead knight said kneeling as did the rest.

The commoners were in slight shock as they quickly knelt as well not wanting to bring any trouble to themselves.

Kira got down from his horse as did a few others to stay near him.

"What is happening here?" Kira asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself Your Highness…we will deal with these disturbances immediately." The knight quickly replied.

Kira looked at him, "People are not disturbances Sir Knight."

The commoners heard him speaking as it came to them. The Prince was in charge of commoners that just won a great victory. They were more surprised at his comment as they weren't called trash.

"Yes…yes My Prince but…" the knight said as a gutsy commoner spoke up.

"Your…your…your Highness please hear us out." The one man said.

"You insolent!" The knight quickly shouted as Kira raised his hand.

"You may speak." Kira said listening.

"All the work has dried up and they moved most of our jobs to other cities so we would be left with no choice but to join the army…they give slaves most of the labor so they don't have to pay us and…we cannot go on like this." The commoner said.

"You have petitioned the King?" Kira asked.

"We did to our new governor to give to the King…but I don't think he cares…" The commoner replied.

"It wouldn't do any good even if it reaches the Kings ears…" Kira replied.

"My Prince!" The knight quickly said as that was an insult.

Mu heard that as well and the kid didn't need any more shaky ground.

Kira turned around and got back on his horse as the commoners thought it was too good to be true that someone with authority would help them.

Kira looked at them, "I have just conquered and retrieved spoils from Scandinavia…I will need men to sort and ready the goods for transfer around the nation."

Kira was supposed to leave that to the Boaz knights but he still took what he could.

The commoners looked up.

"Head to my camp and you will find your work…it won't be much but it should help you out for awhile." Kira said.

There eyes widened.

"I will speak to the King about this personally and make sure you will get your work. If he doesn't listen I will make it for you some other way…you have my word." Kira replied as he rode off heading to the castle.

The commoners cheered him as he left as the knights were dumbfounded. The Prince truly was different from his father but that wasn't going to bold well for him.

"Well done kid." Mu replied.

"I am doing my duty…" Kira replied as they rode through district four and three and into district two which was where the nobility were stationed.

**District Two**

"Does it feel good to be back Mu?" Kira asked.

"I see my favorite tavern." Mu said with a smile.

"It's always been a sight here…until you see that." Kira said as a wagon was passing by with slaves in the back.

"That's what keeps the nobility happy." Athrun replied.

"Still they don't need to be that rough with them." Kira replied as they rode along.

That peaceful ride was soon interrupted by more commotion.

"Never fails." Mu replied.

It was a few streets up when Kira arrived to see a slave trader cracking a whip near what looked like two slaves.

Kira sighed as it approached.

"You're slowing me down you garbage." The slave trader said twirling his whip.

A crowd of nobility was around preparing for a show as it entertained them to watch these things.

Kira approached as he saw what looked like a young woman no more then a few years older then him and a young child she was shielding.

"He cannot walk faster then this!" The slave shouted.

"You insolent little…" The trader said preparing to strike her.

She turned her head covering the boy.

"That's enough!" Kira finally said as this seemed to happen earlier but only in a different situation.

"Who dares?" The trader said turning around and nearly fainting in fear when he saw who it was.

"My…my Prince…" The trader said kneeling.

The nobility soon bowed as well.

The woman opened her eyes to see why she wasn't struck when she saw him.

Kira saw the two in chains.

The child looked no more then six and scared to death. The woman was in torn clothes but her brunette hair was done which made him know what they were going to use her for.

Kira approached as he took the whip from his hand. "You need this to handle her and a child in chains?"

"These were purchased by very influential people sire…the child wasn't fast enough so." The trader said as Kira cracked the whip.

"You kept it in good shape I see." Kira said.

"Yes sire…however I really need to get going." The trader said.

"I see I am not important enough to have a conversation with." Kira replied.

"No sire…I mean…yes sire but I am honored you would but…I really need to get these to a Lord quickly." The trader said.

"Then you best be on your way." Kira said as he cracked the whip straight to the back of the trader as he fell to the ground in pain.

"You will go at a normal pace and I will be making sure you didn't harm them on the way." Kira said slicing the whip in pieces as he turned around and got back on his horse riding off.

The nobility knew how the Prince felt about these things as it annoyed them and they disbursed.

"It's alright now." The woman told the child as she watched him go.

Never before as any nobility stood up to a trader like that.

The trader was in pain as he got back up and they went on their way. At a normal pace.

Leaving the two slaves very thankful and still wondering.

"Think we can make it to the castle now kid?" Mu asked.

"Hopefully." Kira replied as they went through District One and to the castle with no more disturbances.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Approaching the city gates the guards opened the gates as the Princes party had entered.

Royal guard members approached as they took hold of Kira's horse. Getting down Kira rubbed his fateful horses head before heading towards the castle, the guards slightly bowing along the way.

"Your Highness…" A council member said bowing.

"Grant me an audience with the King. I need to give my report." Kira ordered.

"Immediately My Lord, the King has already heard of your plight and is most pleased." The council member said leading the way.

Kira looked to Mu, "That would be a first."

Mu slightly smiled as the kid's remark was true.

As they headed towards the throne room the site here was just as what you would see in the street. Servants being mistreated, if they weren't fast or efficient enough. Slaves used and beaten for fun, it was the same everywhere you turned in the country. The only difference was Kira couldn't use his authority here in the castle as all of this was his fathers doing and right now he couldn't oppose that.

The guards by the throne room bowed as they opened the doors allowing the Prince to walk in.

**Throne Room**

Kira entered and stopped by the doors until they were closed as they approached after they heard them shut. The room started to bow as Ulen's court was always near him. Council members and other high nobility were around for what looked like a celebration of some sorts. This however was how it always was so it was hard to tell.

Looking ahead Kira saw his father on the throne just waiting for him. Next to him he saw his father's child by that consort. Kira didn't acknowledge any of those children as his siblings.

Kira approached as he was near the throne and he stopped and knelt along with Athrun and Mu.

"I have returned Your Majesty." Kira said not looking up.

"So I have heard. You destroyed many rebels I understand?" Ulen asked.

"That is correct sire. The rebellion is destroyed." Kira replied.

It was then that the nobility started clapping but not for what you would think.

"I will be the first to congratulate you sire." One noble said to Ulen.

"You completely put down that trash my King." Another said straight to Ulen.

It went on and on.

Mu just thought to himself, 'All he did was sit here.' Mu said to himself.

Kira however expected no less, his victories or of any general would be the Kings.

Ulen however kept his gaze on his son's face, it showed nothing.

"I have received an interesting report that the spoils from the battlefield." Ulen went on.

Kira just listened.

"The spoils from the battlefield were not all left in Scandinavia for the Boaz forces to secure." Ulen said.

"Sire." Was all Kira said.

"You wouldn't be holding out on me would you my son?" Ulen asked.

"I only claimed what was rightfully mine Your Majesty…but if you desire treasure I have no use for it." Kira replied looking up.

Ulen clenched his fist a little. If this boy wasn't such an accomplished General now he would…

Ulen however regained his composure, "You may keep them."

"One thing sire." Kira said.

Ulen looked at him.

"Upon returning home I learned that District Five is low on work, and that there is too much use of slave labor. The people aren't making ends meet." Kira said.

Ulen looked at him.

The nobility started bickering towards themselves.

"What of it?" Ulen asked.

Kira looked up again, "Our own people are starving and they need help."

"That costs money boy." Ulen replied.

"Not if our dear nobility would start hiring them instead of relying on slave labor for everything." Kira added.

The nobility started bickering again and louder, that would mean they would have to pay more.

Ulen fidgeted, "Enough!"

The room quieted down.

"You once again speak out of place boy! If the common people don't have enough work then they can join the army and they will be taken care of." Ulen quickly replied.

"You mean to expand your army you give them no choices in the matter. Taking away their work that is their only option left. Those that cannot make it to the army are just left to rot in the street. Correct?" Kira told him.

"That is how this world works boy. The strong live and the weak perish." Ulen replied smoothly.

"I see dear brother has once again got his priorities mixed up." Valens finally spoke up.

Kira didn't even bother to look at him, "Advice from a nobody has no meaning…I suggest you know your place in the world, addressing a higher rank in such a manner is not what His Majesty demands. Isn't that correct sire?" Kira asked.

Ulen growled a little. Kira was using his own words against his favorite son.

Valens however wasn't pleased with being talked down to. He had combat training as well.

"Perhaps a friendly competition can solve this sire." Valens said.

Ulen took his meaning, "That will not happen. Be silent."

Valens bowed and went back to his place.

Kira slightly smirked, Valens had combat training but he was never in a fight before. Besides Ulen knew Kira's talents were far superior and Kira could even use that chance to eliminate him and make it look like an accident where he could do nothing about it.

Valens however knew a little more then his father gave him credit for.

"You have done your duty and are dismissed. Return to District Three and await further commands." Ulen said.

"One last thing sire." Kira said.

"What!" Ulen said getting flustered.

"I wish permission to speak to the new Governor." Kira said.

Ulen knew he meant George.

"Do as you please." Ulen replied.

Kira and his party stood up and bowed as they left the room the doors closing behind him.

"Still defiant." A figure said approaching.

Ulen looked to his right, "Where were you hiding Jibril?"

"I had to step out for a moment but I heard everything." Jibril replied.

"Do you think it is wise to give him such military power sire?" Jibril asked.

Ulen looked at him, "Little choice I have now…I didn't expect him to do so well."

"I figured he would have his commanders win the battle for him, but he commanded and even fought in it gaining more respect which is likely to spread." Ulen replied.

"Maybe its time to think of a replacement sire." Jibril said softly as Valens joined in.

"I thought of that long ago…however the council and church may not approve." Ulen replied.

"I can do it father…make me your successor publicly and I will carry on all your wills." Valens replied.

"Don't talk as if I am dead my son." Ulen replied.

"What if he tries to eliminate you?" Valens asked.

"I survived far worse…but a change in the order of succession is something I have to do. It is clear to me now that Kira will not take this country in the direction it is needed." Ulen told them.

"However for now we will leave it alone." Ulen said.

"What about the upcoming meeting with Kaguya sire?" Jibril asked.

"The engagement with the leader's daughter to your son?" Jibril asked again.

"I said to Lord Campbell it will be my son and heir she will marry…I never said which one." Ulen replied clearly.

"I trust you to make the correct decision sire." Jibril said with a smirk.

Valens however had other ideas but now was not the time for them.

**Near the Royal Floor**

Kira left the meeting as he once again got on his fathers nerves but it was something they had to do.

"What shall we do now?" Mu asked.

"Do as the King said and return to district three and wait orders…I will join you after I see a few people." Kira replied.

Athrun looked up, "The Princess?"

Kira smiled, "Still after her I see."

"No…I mean I…" Athrun said as Kira smiled.

"No matter what she says she likes you to my friend…but for now we cannot do anything about it…I need you to hold your feelings until this is over or it could all be lost." Kira told him seriously.

Athrun agreed as they couldn't do anything at the moment that could anger the King even more then Kira already has.

They separated as Kira headed to the royal floor as he was just one floor away.

Kira headed for stairs when a loan thirteen year old girl crossed his path, "It's…its good to see you back Your Highness."

Kira never stopped and never acknowledged her at all.

The girl lowered her eyes. Her name was Karen and she was the daughter of Ulen's third consort and technically Kira's half sister.

She couldn't understand why none of her siblings liked her or why they seemed to hate each other so much. Kira and Cagalli were close, as were the two siblings from her father's second consort. Valens liked being by himself and she was left out as well. Valens wanted nothing to do with her either. She didn't understand this at all. She wanted a family that was close but hers was the farthest away.

**Royal Floor**

Kira reached the floor as he saw a familiar face, "Miss Merna."

"Young Master." Merna said running to him and bear hugged him.

"Merna…I cannot breathe." Kira said as Merna put him down.

"Forgive me My Prince…but we are all so glad you're safe. Please see the Queen immediately she has been worried." Merna told him.

Kira nodded to the guards as they opened the door to her chamber.

**Queen's Chamber**

Via heard the door open as she was able to breathe a sigh of relief as her son walked in.

Kira knelt to her for respect.

"Stop that." Via said getting up and looking at him.

"I have returned mother." Kira said.

Via smiled, "I know…and I couldn't be more glad."

"What did the King say?" Via asked.

Kira shook his head, "Where's the spoils?"

Via frowned immediately, "That man…"

"The only good thing I ever got from that man is you and Cagalli…I am so glad your back." Via said again.

"I am being sent back to the military district to await more orders." Kira replied.

Via quickly looked up, "It's almost as if he wants to send you to battle."

"I think he does…after all if I fall in battle he has no excuse to make the guy his successor." Kira replied clearly.

Via quickly shook her head, "No matter what you have to survive. I will not bear it if you fall in battle."

"I swear to you mother. I will become the King and I will change everything." Kira told her seriously.

Via smiled, "What will you do now?"

"I will see Cagalli and then I have to have a meeting with George Allster…then I will return to the district." Kira replied.

"Take care of yourself." Via said seriously.

Kira smiled as he left the room heading to his sister's room.

**Cagalli's Chamber**

Staring at herself in the mirror Cagalli could only frown. This pompous dress with this long hair of hers drove her insane. It was too hard to move around in and her hair always got in the way.

Hearing a knock at the door Cagalli gave the command to come in.

Kira entered her chamber as he would naturally laugh at the site but knew better.

"I see you still cannot stand it." Kira said referring to her appearance.

Cagalli slightly smirked as she heard his voice and quickly grabbed the blade that was by her stand and charged.

Kira smirked as well, "Not quite."

Kira repelled her attack with a little ease, but she was getting better.

"You are faster." Kira replied.

Cagalli swung a few more times as Kira was able to parry.

"What do you think?" Cagalli asked.

"I expect nothing less from my sister." Kira replied as he lowered his blade and Cagalli did the same.

"I have been working on the moves you showed me, but I wanted to add something for myself as well." Cagalli replied.

Cagalli's sword training was a complete secret between the two as the King would go nuts if he found out about her behavior. During Kira's confinement he did practice sword play but not alone.

Cagalli wanted to learn and Kira needed a training partner so about a year of training by himself Kira taught Cagalli what she wanted.

"I am glad your back." Cagalli replied showing a little softer side then she normally did.

"How have things been here?" Kira asked.

"Those kids of his are as annoying as ever." Cagalli replied referring to Ulen's consort children as she didn't acknowledge them either.

"However Valens has been trying to get the Kings favor." Cagalli informed him.

"He is his favorite after all." Kira replied.

"I think he will try and remove you as successor the first chance he gets." Cagalli said seriously.

"He can try but when the old fool is gone we will see who wins out." Kira told her seriously.

"I heard about your victory. Do you think the army will support you?" Cagalli asked.

Kira smiled, "Maybe not the full current one…but the one I am going to start raising will be ready to support our cause when the time comes."

"So that is what you're up to?" Cagalli asked.

"I have been ordered to return to the military district to await more orders, however I am trying to get assigned outside the city so I can raise more forces not under the old mans influence." Kira explained.

"You have to take me with you." Cagalli told him.

"I would if I could but you know what the old man would say…besides that would look suspicious." Kira informed her.

"I am tired of all this Kira." Cagalli said seriously.

"I have people on the royal guard that will look after you if something ever happens so don't worry, not that you need it." Kira told her going on.

"That was also why I taught you how to use a sword…when the time is right I will send for you but until then we have to play this right." Kira told her.

"As you wish." Cagalli replied.

"Not going to ask about him?" Kira asked.

Cagalli knew what he was talking about, "I don't care about the idiot."

Kira knew that was a lie, but left it alone.

"Are you heading back now?" Cagalli asked.

"I have to see George Allster first." Kira replied.

Cagalli nearly gagged, "That old fool."

"You know him well?" Kira asked.

"It's his completely dumb daughter that I know most about. I swear I cannot stand that girl." Cagalli said clearly.

"You should know that they are there as well." Cagalli said.

Kira knew who she was talking about.

"I will handle it…take care of yourself for now Cagalli. I will be in touch." Kira said as he left the room.

Cagalli knew he better be, because she couldn't stand much more of this. Cagalli thought as she looked in the mirror.

Kira left the castle with a small escort as he headed for George Allsters estate.

* * *

**George Allster's Estate**

From the outside you could see this place was beyond beautiful, however inside all you saw was misery.

This current day George was holding a small gathering for two of the Kings consorts children. It was a grand party outside in the courtyard as high nobility played around.

However what you could also see were the slaves that were kept with chains attached to their ankles and wrists with very little slack. They had trouble working but this was a protective measure George had all his slaves do. This way they couldn't escape or assault any of the people in his estate.

The slaves were busy working tending to the estate while others were being used for entertainment.

In the back was the dungeon that was used to discipline the slaves and right now it was currently occupied by quite a few slaves.

**Dungeon**

A few figures walked in as George Allster was giving a tour of his estate to his two guests.

"As you can see Lord Francis, this is where I keep the discipline on them at all times." George said showing the teen that looked nearly fifteen.

He was Ulen's third son and of his second consort. Francis was only a few months younger then Kira and Cagalli but he was by far the most stuck up.

"You do us all proud Lord Allster." Francis said looking around.

Slaves were being beaten, even for very minor things George didn't like.

"What do you think Lady Francisca?" George said Francis older sister and daughter of his second consort. She was sixteen.

"Such an awful smelling place. Why not just get rid of those that disobey?" She asked twirling her umbrella she used to keep the sun off her.

"It's more profitable this way." George replied.

"And fun." Francis added as all three laughed.

Finally something caught Francis eyes, "What about that?"

Francis pointed to a cell with a lone girl inside; she was chained by the neck that kept her from standing up.

"That one belongs to my daughter. She was disobedient so Flay decided to punish her." George replied.

Francis looked closer as it was a girl about his age; despite her condition she looked quite beautiful. "I wish to take a closer look."

George nodded as the guards opened the cell door with the girl never looking up.

Francis entered as he lifted her chin, "What is your name?"

She said nothing at first.

"Answer you insolent wench." Francis ordered.

"…Lacus." Was all the girl said.

"Not a scratch on her." Francis said looking her over.

"I have stopped all beatings on that girl." George said.

"Why is that?" Francisca said looking her over.

"She is near the age where I can sell her to please other nobles." George said with a smile.

"Flay is tired of her and with her looks she can make me a lot of money." George said.

"This coming from a man that doesn't believe in that thing?" Francis said knowing what George thought of using slaves in that manner.

"I will not have my house tainted by those things…but that doesn't mean I care what others do to them." George replied.

"Maybe I should try her out." Francis said.

George looked at him, "That cuts down on my profit."

Lacus however was starting to regain her senses. She had been in here for days and not for the reason George said.

Flay was doing terrible with her studies so George ordered Lacus to learn with her so it would make Flay look better. George believed slaves couldn't learn anything any way so it should make Flay feel better when she was doing better then the slave. However Lacus was learning far better then her. She was gifted intelligent and that only made Flay angrier so she threw Lacus in here. Lacus guessed it was better then the beatings she used to get but George was looking to make profit out of her others ways and that was far worse.

"I will buy her then." Francis said as he reached down and grabbed her face moving it side to side. Then his hands started to wonder, when they grasped her thigh she panicked.

Lacus quickly struggled away as far as her chains would allow her to.

"I can see she needs discipline!" Francis said angrily.

Francisca laughed, "Just do to her what you do to the others."

Reaching his hand up to strike her Lacus quickly lowered her head as a messenger quickly arrived inside.

"Lord Francis and Allster." The messenger said.

Francis turned his attention away from her, "What is it?"

"The Prince is arriving here shortly." The messenger said.

Francis' eyes widened as did Francisca.

"He…here." Francis said.

"Yes My Lord." the messenger said.

George looked at him, "Why here?"

"It appears he wants a meeting sir…apparently he got wind of what was happening in the city." the messenger replied.

Francis walked out of the cell as did his sister.

"I am truly tired of him…let's…let's just get back to the party." Francis walked back out as George gave commands.

"Take her back to her hut…she was here enough." George said glaring at this slave that just embarrassed him.

George soon walked out.

Lacus watched them leave as she didn't really hear what was happening but whatever it was just saved her from whatever that man was going to do to her.

She nearly choked herself on this chain to get away from that man as now the guards moved to do as George said as they unlocked the chain on her neck and started dragging her out to put her back with the rest of her family.

Lacus couldn't barely walk with the small slack she had on her ankles but they didn't care. This was her life and she would give anything to change it.

**With Kira**

Kira started entering the estate as now he had to accomplish what he set out to do.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. I introduced more of how this country once was as well as got more introductions to the characters. Now that I am through with all that we can move on with the story. Next chapter Kira has his meeting as he sees an interesting person that changes his thinking on matters. Lacus will have more parts as well as Ulen preparing for something as well. As a voting update there are still two more days to vote for the story that will be continued with this one and last I looked it was a three way tie so that's getting interesting. We will see what happens. See you later.**


	3. Life

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Life**

**George Allsters Estate**

**Slave Huts**

Upon reaching the hut that this slave was to be placed, the guards unlocked the bars by the door as they unhooked Lacus and tossed her in on the floor. The guards then relocked the bars and left.

Immediately into the room were the girls parents.

"…Lacus…" was all her mother said as she gently picked her head up.

Siegel was the next one in as he looked at the condition of his first born. When he heard she was going to be punished again he couldn't believe the powerlessness that he felt being able to do nothing.

Lacus finally reopened her eyes trying to regain her strength.

Lacus saw her parents as she smiled at them, "I am alright."

"How can you say that? What did they do to you this time?" Eileen asked thinking the worst.

"Lord Allster actually ordered all my beatings stopped…I just had to remain in the cell for a few days." Lacus replied sitting back up.

Siegel could tell otherwise looking at the markings on her neck…they likely had her chained like an animal instead.

Eileen was very disturbed by her comment however…if the beatings stopped then that meant.

Eileen quickly hugged her. This meant that George was planning on selling her for far worse.

"It's alright mother." Lacus replied looking over her mothers shoulder at her siblings that have yet to truly understand what their lives meant.

"This is my entire fault." Siegel replied.

Lacus understood what he meant, "Never say that father…our lives are tough now…but I believe that it will not always be like this."

Siegel touched her shoulder as he wished that could be true. A day when they would have freedom, however could all of that was just useless hope.

"I want you to be right no matter what." Siegel replied as his daughter just kept her smile on, no matter how fake it was.

Her strength for her family kept her this strong and for the future what they were going to do with her was something she would need that strength for.

**Courtyard**

As the gates were opened Kira and his guards rode in. George was there to greet him of course as he bowed.

"Your Highness, what do I owe the pleasure?" George asked as Kira got down looking around.

"Where is he?" Kira asked.

"Who My Lord?" George asked.

"The Kings child." Kira replied.

"Lord Francis and his sister are towards the side sire…we are having a lovely party I was hoping you would join us." George told him.

Kira looked at him, "I have no time for such matters." Kira said walking away and then stopping.

"Don't go too far. I have things to deal with you as well." Kira replied.

George quickly froze as he knew this could be bad.

"My Lord." George's attendant said approaching.

"We have to prepare for a meeting…where is my beloved daughter?" George asked.

"Out with the party My Lord." The attendant replied.

**Party Courtyard**

Music playing and conversations left and right was all he saw as Kira headed in. He had only one target and saw him towards the back. Kira approached as he could have swore he saw a familiar face.

Francis was surrounded by his entourage as they were praising him and whatever else they were doing.

Francis had a bow in his hands as he was doing some sort of game.

Kira approached as a voice cried out.

"Don't…please stop doing that…" A voice yelled out.

Kira looked at the voice as he was sure it was that brunette slave he saw earlier. She was looking at something and Kira saw what had her upset. The other familiar face was the young boy she was protecting. He was wearing a target on his chest and moving back and forth in the small pathway they had him in. They were using him as target practice.

Laughing could be heard in the crowd that watched and one in particular, it was a young redhead woman who was enjoying this show.

"He did well in dodging the first attack, but I wonder if I will miss again?" Francis asked taking another arrow.

"Just end this already." Francesca added growing bored and annoyed at this redhead that seemed to enjoy everything around her like some sort of airhead.

The small child was shaking as he tried running back and fourth.

"Will someone shut up that slave girl over there?" The redhead added growing annoyed at that slave's screaming.

Francis smiled, "Maybe she will be next if she doesn't shut up."

Francis readied the arrow as he started taking aim.

"What is going on now?" A voice yelled out.

Francis lost concentration as the arrow dropped to the ground hearing the familiar voice.

Kira had arrived on time to once again stop the brutality. This was growing quite bothersome as again that was all he seemed to do.

The redhead looked up and saw a handsome man but she wanted to watch the game.

"Who do you think you are? Do you know me? My daddy will have you hanged for interrupting my fun!" Flay quickly yelled out.

The crowd however was frozen and quickly bowed. Flay was once again confused.

"What are you people doing?" Flay yelled out.

"That is the Prince…get down!" A noble quickly explained to her.

Flay's tiny brain took a minute to register the information as a noble pulled her to her knees.

'_Insolent little snob.' _Kira said to himself.

The young slave woman however was able to lift her head, it was him. Looking over to the child she saw he was alright as well.

"Do I have to say again?" Kira quickly asked.

Francis glared at his older brother. Francesca kept her head down the only one she feared more then he was his sister.

"What does it look like big brother? We are entertaining ourselves." Francis said picking up the arrow.

"You think this is entertaining?" Kira asked angrily.

Kira then approached and stopped in front of him.

Violet eyes glaring at Amber.

"You address your Prince in such a manner?" Kira quickly asked.

Francis' hand shook for a second.

"I bought these slaves myself so what I do with them is none of your concern big…" Francis could finish as Kira used his sword hilt and struck him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"You will show respect." Kira said angrily.

The nobility around didn't dare look up. The Prince was known for not being highly supportive of nobility and they wouldn't dare cross his path.

"Please You're Highness." Francisca said standing up and bowing.

"Please nothing…" Kira said turning around and grabbing the bow.

"Maybe I will play as well." Kira said aiming the bow straight at Francis who just got back up.

"Sire…" Francesca quickly said.

Francis cried out as the arrow was fired.

It missed his head by inches.

"I am not that accurate with a bow." Kira said taking aim again and firing.

Francis cried out again as it hit the other side missing his head.

Francis sobbed a little as he wet himself.

"You're not even worth my time. Don't let me catch you hear again…" Kira said breaking the bow.

Francis quickly called his escort as he and his sister started boarding their carriage.

"Father will hear of this…" Francis quickly said.

Kira laughed, "You think that will help you? Remember I just won a great victory, what have you done in the war department?"

Francis was silent.

"He doesn't care for me much but you are a complete embarrassment to him so I doubt he will do anything for you…pathetic." Kira said as the carriage took off.

**Carriage**

Francis sobbed it off. He liked to play tough but he was a coward after all. Kira was right about Ulen's distaste in him, and after today it would grow.

"He…he…embarrassed me in front of everyone…" Francis said sniffling.

"You have to get him back…you have to challenge him to a fight." Francisca said knowing that was the only way he would get over this humiliation in the eyes of the nobility.

"But sis…I…" Francis said annoyingly.

Francisca knew how he acted tough in public to the slaves but this was how he truly was and this is how it will always be for their family if he didn't get over it.

"You can do it…" Francisca said not so much for his sake but for her own.

**George Allsters Estate**

Flay was in awe at what she saw, this man just had full authority over everything. This was the power she wanted to have as she approached but was stopped by Kira's guards.

"Your Highness…let me talk to you." Flay said battering her eyelashes.

Kira looked at her. This girl was cute but he knew her kind a mile away.

"I have no time for you now…leave." Kira dismissed her.

Flay was taken back, no one had ever denied her anything. However this kind of made her happy.

Kira walked over to the shaking boy and removed the target. "Release her."

The Allster guards did as they were told and took their hands of the girl as she rushed to the child.

"Your brother?" Kira asked.

The girl shook her head, "No…kind of but I have been looking after him since we were bought."

Kira slightly smiled, this was the first time someone spoke to him without being afraid of what they were saying or submitting to his authority.

"What is your name?" Kira asked.

The brunette looked up at him, "Aya."

"I am not familiar with that type of name." Kira replied.

"It's Scandinavian." Aya replied.

"So you were taking all those years ago?" Kira asked.

Aya nodded.

"Thank you for helping us…I couldn't bear to watch that anymore." Aya replied.

"You need not thank me as I don't condone that type of action….for now I will send you back to district three where we will find you a new buyer…Francis will likely take it out on you if I send you back to him." Kira replied standing back up and giving orders to his men as he walked away.

Aya watched him go. He was different then the others, but something else kept him on her mind. She hoped she would see him again.

**Estate Main grounds**

George knelt as Kira entered the main room.

"Please You're Highness." George said offering him a seat.

Kira sat down.

"What can I offer you…?" George was going to ask as Kira cut him off.

"I have no time for you sucking up to me Allster." Kira said.

George was silent.

"Why has the work dried up in this city?" Kira asked.

George looked around, "We were at war and the jobs dried up…" George didn't get a chance to finish.

"Don't lie to me Allster." Kira said angrily.

For a mere boy this kid was fearsome as even George was intimidated.

"What you mean to say was you granted to nobles requests to use slave labor so they wouldn't have to pay workers…correct?" Kira asked.

George looked around, "My Prince…"

"Don't My Prince me…" Kira said.

"You will reestablish the work to the commoners and pay them fairly…refuse and I will make you pay their lost wages." Kira said.

George's eyes went wide.

"But…" George said.

"I will have other means to do things if you don't apply or petition the King to stop my authority. I will make your life miserable Allster." Kira ordered standing up and leaving.

George quickly sat back down as he rose when the Prince left.

This kid was going to be troublesome…but there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

Thinking about his sisters words long and hard Francis decided to go to the King anyway. It took quite awhile to get an audience as Ulen didn't really feel like seeing this so called son of his. The complete disgrace of his family name.

Francis was greeted by his elder brother immediately before the audience.

"Big brother…" Francis said.

Valens stared at him, "The King is not too pleased about this audience you demanded."

"I had no choice big brother…our other brother…humiliated me in front of all the nobility." Francis quickly got out.

"Is that all?" Valens asked annoyed.

"I…I have to challenge him to a duel. I have to regain my honor." Francis said seriously.

Valens started laughing, "You! In a duel?"

"I can do it…I have to." Francis said.

Valens knew this kid never even once held a sword close to anything that resembled battle, but this could be interesting as he led him to the throne.

Francis knelt as Valens whispered his business to their father.

If Ulen wasn't such a serious man he would have started laughing.

"You waste my time for something you should have handled instead of running away, again!" Ulen yelled.

"That is why I have come…I need to do this." Francis said hoping for permission.

"It could be interesting sire." Valens replied with a small smirk.

Ulen looked at his oldest before placing a hand on his forehead.

"Do as you please…but not to the death." Ulen replied quickly.

Valens found that surprising.

Ulen however didn't want to deal with the aftermath that would follow if one slew the other, or rather when Kira struck Francis down.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Francis said bowing before he left.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Valens asked.

"Don't you start questioning my judgment to boy." Ulen said not so seriously.

Just then Lord Jibril requested an audience.

"Bring him in." Ulen said as Jibril entered.

Jibril knelt.

"Your Majesty…for the upcoming trip I have planned your journey to Logos with no trouble at all." Jibril said looking up.

"Perfect…we will leave in two weeks time." Ulen replied just glad to be able to get back out.

Though they wouldn't have to go to war to obtain Kaguya. This disappointed the King that loved war so much. This was the best way as now they would get the island nation and not have what has been happening in Scandinavia with rebellions all the time.

Jibril stood up smiled as he left the room. He had heard the conversation and just found something he might be lacking.

* * *

**District Three-Military Barracks**

**The Princes Section**

Kira returned as his guards explained to Mu what had been going on in the estate as well as the conflict with his brother.

"I wish I could have seen it." Mu replied hearing the messenger.

"That would be interesting." Athrun replied as he signed a few documents.

"It is the other matter that interests me to." Mu said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"Let's just see if our Prince is growing up." Mu said as he filled Athrun in.

**Kira's Command Center**

Hours later Kira was looking over reports from the last battle that he was in to try and see where he could improve on. Even in a victory he still wanted to see where he could do better.

Mu soon walked in, "Still working kid?"

"Nothing else to do until we are given new orders." Kira replied.

"I heard what had happened today…want to talk about it?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him funny, "Why would I want to talk about something that I do everyday all day just like usual it seems."

Mu smiled, "I meant the slave that you saved…is our little Kira finally growing up." Mu said jokingly.

Kira glared at him, "You came here all the way to mock me?"

"Well she was pretty wasn't she?" Mu asked.

Kira looked back to his papers, "Yes she was."

"Well, why don't you tell her that?" Mu said.

Kira looked confused, "Why?"

"Come on kid, this may be your big chance…to become a man." Mu said fake crying.

Kira shook his head, "I vowed long ago Mu that I will not use or be used by women."

"You did but I thought I would give you another chance…before she is sold again." Mu said opening the door revealing the slave he saved.

"I shall leave you alone." Mu said happily.

Kira stood up, "I am sorry about this Miss Aya…my subordinate can be brash at times but he has a good heart."

Aya stared at him, "Then you didn't send for me?"

Kira shook his head, "Don't worry I will do nothing to you."

Aya was now really shocked; he addressed her by Miss and now said he wasn't going to do anything to her. This man was growing more and more interesting.

"Can I ask something Your Highness?" Aya asked.

Kira nodded.

"Why are you so different?" Aya asked seriously.

Kira approached as he sat down holding his hand to the other chair where she would sit down.

"People always tell me that, but I am really no different then the rest of the nobility." Kira replied.

"Yes you are. You treat slaves kindly and nobility harshly, even the commoners I hear praise your name." Aya told him.

"Just because we are born to what we are doesn't mean that…" Kira said as she cut him off.

"You truly believe people are born to be slaves? You truly believe we should have to be forced to do things we don't like?" Aya asked him.

Kira was taken back a little, he never really thought of it like that. Slaves were always just slaves. Sure he didn't like their treatment but never thought of them being anything more then just slaves.

"Do you think I want to allow nobility to put their hands all over me?" Aya asked.

"That is what they force you to do?" Kira asked.

Aya shook her head, "Not yet…but I was just being sold for that reason since I am of appropriate age now."

Kira was lost in his thoughts.

"I know you don't like seeing this happen…so why don't you change it?" Aya asked.

"Change, Change always comes at a high cost." Kira replied almost uncertain.

"We weren't meant to be born and used in this life, all that comes from that is suffering. The same suffering I know you want to prevent." Aya replied.

Kira smiled, "Were you nobility in your former life?"

"I was only a child back then but no…I still remember my village and my parents…but I don't even know if they are still alive." Aya replied.

Kira placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry for that…I could help you find them."

Aya shook her head, "Why couldn't someone like you have been in charge when the decision to invade was made?"

"My country has wrong you and a lot of people I know…but I cannot do anything now or nothing will ever change." Kira told her seriously.

Aya looked at him, her heart started beating faster. Looking in his eyes she knew he didn't feel the same as her but still she wanted to at least thank him, and have her grant a selfish favor.

"Can I ask a favor My Lord?" Aya asked.

"Go ahead." Kira said.

Aya whispered it to him.

Kira pulled slightly back, "I am sorry but I don't think I can grant that request. This may sound even stranger but I will not have a woman stay with me at night until I am certain she is the one I will marry."

"You do have high morals." Aya replied as she asked him to allow her to stay with him tonight.

"However My Lord…if it won't be you it will be someone else and I cannot think of what that will be like for the first time." Aya replied.

"I just want one special night that is of my will." Aya said knowing what was going to happen when she was sold again.

Kira only looked at her.

**Outside**

Mu knew otherwise as to what should be happening in there. It would be good for him.

However he was shocked as to when daylight faded nightfall came and soon the morning.

* * *

**Castle**

**With Francis**

Today was the day that Francis would regain his honor from his older half brother. Even his mother had arrived after hearing what was going down. She was well aware how her son's standings in the Kings eyes were, and this would be the chance she needed to get higher on the totem pole.

"I don't care what you have to do…just do it." His mother said seriously.

Looking at the auburn haired woman Francis could only nod his head, "He never once fought me in a serious battle. I will do this."

His mother smiled, "Go now and issue the challenge in front of all his people. Remember you are also the son of the King."

Francis nodded as he had the servants dress him up in his armor.

Then he brought his escort as they led him to District Three.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli however heard everything as she entered the room after he left.

"Some parent you are." Cagalli said glaring at the older woman.

The consort turned around to stare at her, "Princess…you plan on running to your brother with this news?"

Cagalli lightly laughed, "He doesn't need a heads up to battle with your son…I will be just wasting my time because it will be over before I reach the site anyway."

The consort glared at her as Cagalli left the room.

"Sister…" Cagalli heard as she knew who it was.

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked a little annoyed.

Karen bowed her head, "Is it true that our brothers are going to fight?"

Cagalli looked away, "My brother is going to fight that wimp yes."

"Why can't we stop all this? We are all siblings, even if we have different mothers." Karen quickly said.

Cagalli quickly turned around, "The world does not work in black and white like you so seem to think. Keep this up and you will be the one that destroyed."

Cagalli left after that, she didn't hate that girl but she didn't give her the time of day because they didn't have the luxury of trusting any one of their so called siblings.

* * *

**District Three Military Zone**

**Kira's Stronghold**

Kira was thinking at his desk early in the morning after what was a different night. He couldn't ponder some of the things the slave had told him last night. Was he truly just like his father? He never really thought about some of those things she mentioned.

Kira eventually reluctantly granted her request and he had to admit it was different but this was also something he had to eventually deal with.

"I appreciate it My Lord." Aya finally told him.

"You know nothing can come from this?" Kira asked her.

Aya nodded, "I am aware. Whoever you marry she will be a lucky woman."

"I will have you returned after I finish a few things." Kira added.

"I understand." Aya replied as they heard commotion outside.

**Training Grounds-Outside Kira's stronghold**

Mu was by the gate when an entourage started coming towards them. Mu recognized them immediately as the horse stopped by the gate.

"Lord Francis, what do we owe the honor?" Mu asked.

Francis looked down, "I have come to see the Prince. Take me to him immediately."

"Follow me." Mu said as Francis got off his horse and they started heading for the stronghold.

"May I ask what this is about?" Mu asked.

Francis glared at him, "That is not your concern servant."

"I am a royal guard member." Mu said seriously.

Francis now ignored him.

Athrun however was near as he walked towards them.

"What is going on?" Athrun asked.

Francis looked at the man; he was the son of his fathers most trusted ally. The fact was though that Lord Athrun was the best friend of his brother and that made him an enemy in his eyes.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mu replied.

Kira however left the stronghold and saw what was approaching as he met them half way.

**With Kira and Francis**

"Well my morning is staring off in a very bad way." Kira said as he saw the consort's son approaching him.

Kira stopped as he took a sip of his drink he had.

"What do you want? Come to apologize?" Kira asked knowing that wasn't the case.

Francis grew angry, "No big brother. I have come to challenge you to a duel!"

Francis said that loud enough so all that were near could hear.

Mu quickly let out a small laugh before holding it back.

Kira smiled, "Now what is the real reason you are here?"

Francis nodded to his guards as they handed a paper over the Mu.

Kira nodded as Mu read it.

"It is an official order from the King authorizing this event." Mu said.

Kira smiled again, "Whatever the man was thinking I don't know."

"However you may not use lethal force." Mu added.

Kira now laughed, "I could use some morning exercise."

Kira looked back as a guard quickly retrieved his sword. Kira took the sword.

"Shall we begin?" Kira said looking forward.

Francis was in full heavy armor and Kira was still in his royal robes. The Blue cloth of his pants, no shirt and a robe.

"You're not going to wear your armor?" Athrun asked.

"You're just as talented a swordsman as I Athrun. What would you do?" Kira asked.

"Point taken, However at least take it seriously." Athrun said.

"Don't I always." Kira replied.

Francis drew his sword as he readied himself, he would pay for underestimating him.

**Duel**

Kira twirled the sword and moved his arms and legs warming them up as he started approaching his so called brother.

Francis backed up a little as he picked up a shield as well.

Kira grinned as he started jogging towards him.

Sidestepping a few times Kira quickly stabbed at the shield knocked Francis backwards.

"You are better off without that armor." Kira said circling him.

"Trying to confuse me?" Francis quickly yelled trying to keep up with Kira but that armor was weighing him down.

Francis approached as Kira stopped and started swinging. Kira didn't use his sword as he quickly dodged each attack.

"A rookie trainee has a better swing. Take that armor off, I won't feel satisfied if I win like this." Kira quickly said.

Francis now decided to comply as he ditched the heavy upper and lower along with his helmet, gloves and boots. Leaving him in only his chain mail.

Francis smirked as he approached again.

Kira saw he was faster, however.

Before Francis could strike, Kira slammed into his shield taking hold of it with his hands. Francis pulled back but the strength went to Kira as Kira ripped it out of his hands and threw it at him knocking his legs and sending him to the ground.

"A shield is only good for those that know how to use it." Kira replied moving around again waiting for him to get back on his feet.

Francis struck towards him again as Kira dodged and took hold of his free arm swinging him around and into the stone wall, Kira brought his free hand around again and punched him square in the face blooding his nose and knocking a tooth loose. Francis cried out as he slumped down.

Mu and Athrun watched.

"This fight is over." Athrun said.

Mu shook his head, "It was over long before it began."

Francis was crying again as he felt a rage burning in him and quickly got up and charged Kira's turned back with his sword.

Athrun and Mu raised their eyes a little but.

Kira quickly spun around the stab of his blade and then swung his blade a full strength. Francis turned around only to have his sword knocked from his hands straight up in the air. Kira followed it with a spin kick to his brother's face sending his spinning in the air and landing on the ground.

Kira looked up as he stood over Francis and moved his head with his sword.

Francis groggily looked up as he saw his own sword falling towards him but he couldn't turn as Kira had his head held.

Francis screamed and very pathetically as at the last second Kira used his sword and turned Francis head away as the sword impaled the ground a few centimeters away from his head.

"Never try this again." Kira said seriously as Francis passed out.

Mu and Athrun nodded as his men cheered him on.

In the distance however a figure watched the match with great interest.

"I see so that was what happened." The figure said.

"Yes My Lord." The servant said.

Lord Jibril smiled, "Then I can use this now…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Kira may seem to act a little differently but at this point in his life he wasn't as good a person as he was during The Great King. He didn't feel slaves deserved freedom just yet. He was kinder but still not ready to take that step. Lord Jibril is back and already plotting like he always does. Next chapter is what truly made Kira change his opinions, Jibril starts his operations as well as a few more things.**

**The voting has closed and the results actually surprised me a little. However the last surge pushed the winning story over by a few votes so expect to see that chapter in the near future. See you later.**


	4. Anger

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Anger**

**District Three**

**With Jibril**

Jibril waited for the right time as Francis' people finally dragged him away out of the Princes camp. Francis regained consciousness about ten minutes later, and once again was completely humiliated.

He never expected the Prince to have that much power and he probably wasn't using all of it.

"Things didn't work out your way I take it?" A voice said approaching.

Francis was annoyed and angered as he looked up only to see the Lord of Logos.

"What do you want? Come to make fun of me? Or are you here to report this to my father?" Francis asked.

Jibril smiled, "I am here to make all your problems right."

"What is that a joke?" Francis asked.

"You can never win against the Prince with power, skill or charisma. This you will have to face facts about." Jibril explained.

Francis for once listened.

Jibril slightly smirked, he got him.

"He will always be stronger, smarter and more loved." Jibril said.

"You already said that." Francis said quickly.

Jibril was testing him and knew he was a little smarter then he first thought, but that shouldn't be a problem.

Jibril then explained to him.

Francis listened and was disgusted at first at what he heard, but knew it could work.

"I will go to my father immediately, but first fetch me a servant." Francis said as he picked up a sword.

**Kira's Camp**

Kira wiped his face as he finished up the duel and his so called brother was dragged away.

"Not bad." Athrun said.

"With your skill you already knew how it would turn out." Kira replied.

"True, but it was still fun to watch." Athrun replied with a small laugh.

"It was I guess a little exercise since we have nothing to do right now." Kira added.

Mu approached, "Wasn't the night last night exercise for you kid?"

Kira shook his head, "That was a one time deal Mu. I just granted a request was all."

Mu frowned, "How boring, but at least you're a true man now."

Kira ignored him and walked away.

Speaking of that he knew he had to return Aya soon, but was complimenting if it was truly the right thing to do. Slaves were supposed to do what she did but he was starting to feel differently. Why should they have to? Why was it like this?

For the first time Kira had these questions truly in his thoughts.

* * *

**Castle**

**Throne Room**

Once again his older brother was the one to greet him.

"You come back in failure?" Valens asked.

Francis could only lower his head, "I just want to see the King."

"He is not pleased with you." Valens replied.

"It's about other news." Francis said quickly.

"The family is here so be brief." Valen's replied.

Francis walked in only to see the Queen and all consorts with their children present. Ulen summoned these events every now and then to get a feel for what was going on with them. It was common knowledge for them to plot against each other and such so Ulen wanted to try and get a whim on who was at who's throats. The only one not present was of course the Prince.

Ulen looked highly annoyed on the throne. Via was at the bottom with Cagalli and behind them were the consorts and their children.

Francis glanced at his mother and sister who were too ashamed to return his look. He knew his mother was counting on him to raise their social status but the defeat at the Princes hands had already reached around the castle.

Francis then saw Lord Jibril in the back; this was his idea and just could work for his revenge.

Francis eventually knelt.

"I have never been more ashamed of you!" Ulen said loudly.

"You come and beg for a duel to regain your honor. I granted it and you come back with the worst defeat in a duel I have ever known!" Ulen said even louder.

Francis jumped, "Forgive me sire…I wasn't worthy enough."

"I already knew that." Ulen said going on. "Then you have the gall to ask for an audience."

"What are you wasting my time for now?" Ulen quickly asked.

In the distance Cagalli slightly smiled. The fool got what was coming to him. She just wished he challenged her to a duel. He wouldn't have gotten off so easily.

Via was annoyed that it seemed like Ulen was hoping for Kira's defeat. She truly hated this man and the only good thing she ever got from him was her children.

"I came to report that the Prince has stolen my slave, and he intends to marry her." Francis quickly said.

Via and Cagalli quickly looked.

Ulen however quickly looked up. He didn't care that Kira stole a female slave. However the last part immediately touched his nerve. That was a great insult.

"What are you talking about?" Ulen said rising as the ultimate taboo was what Francis was talking about.

"Its true…he wishes to take her as his bride, a slave." Francis said.

"I have proof." Francis said as a few figures approached.

They were generals and other nobles that were from Ulen's inner circle. A gift from Lord Jibril.

Jibril was smirking in the corner. It was a false statement many would question but Ulen however wouldn't as that was the ultimate betrayal mixing his blood with that of a slave was something he would never allow, it sent him over the edge just thinking about it.

Cagalli was growing angry; all these people her so called brother brought were the ones that didn't support her brother's policies. They were Ulen's supporters and very rich because of it.

Ulen listened as each one gave their story on what had happened.

Saying he intended to make her a Princess, that she may already be carrying his offspring and so on. Others said it had been going on for months which Francis lied and said he bought her before Kira left for Scandinavia.

"Enough!" Ulen yelled sitting back down.

"Allow me the honor of handling it sire. As my apology for failing you." Francis said.

"I grant you the order to do as you please. After it is done I want to Prince in my presence." Ulen ordered.

Francis smiled, "Yes Your Majesty."

Via was shaking her hand a little, how Ulen could believe such a thing was from his own pride and anger.

"It isn't true mother. Kira wouldn't do that." Cagalli told her.

Via shook her head, "I don't care who he or you marry as long as you are happy. However Ulen just believes it because Kira won't show him obedience."

"Believe in him mother." Cagalli said.

"No one leaves until this is over. I want all of you to witness this!" Ulen ordered very angrily.

* * *

**District Three**

Kira had arranged for Aya to be picked up from his command center and all he did now was wait for that moment.

He spent a little more time with her trying to learn as much as he could about the slaves. She explained to him their life and how hard it was.

Soon outside his barracks riders had approached and it wasn't the escort.

Mu was there to greet them, "What do we owe the pleasure this time Lord Francis?"

Francis glared at him from his smart remark.

"I bring a small gift as well as something else. Get me my brother, and the trollop he is with as well." Francis ordered.

**With Kira**

Mu retrieved Kira.

"Again?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "He never knows when to give up…but it may be something else with the arrogance he is displaying."

"Why he summoned her is beyond me." Mu replied.

Kira looked to Aya and nodded as she got up and followed him outside.

**Training Ground**

"Two times in a day, just my lucky day I guess." Kira said approaching.

"You seem happy and cozy big brother. I want to present a gift to the lovely lady behind you." Francis said with a smile.

Francis nodded to his guards as they brought her a wooden crate in medium size.

"Open it." Francis ordered.

Aya didn't trust this man as did Kira as he held her back and removed his sword knocking the lid off.

Her eyes widened as she immediately broke down in almost a scream.

Kira felt anger as well as they looked in the box only to find the boy she protected completely dismantled.

Francis started laughing.

Mu and the rest saw what had happened as this was completely disgusting at what they had done. Even in war this thing was common, but to see the way they did it was something never seen before.

Kira then stared straight to Francis, "You find this amusing? You will see how amusing it is when I return the favor!"

Kira drew his sword as Francis' guards went on alert.

Francis then unrolled a paper, "I have orders by the King. You cannot touch me!"

Kira's hand was shaking as he saw his fathers order form.

"Take her!" Francis ordered as the guards approached as did Kira but Francis shook the paper.

Dragging her sobbing body away from the crate they restrained her as Francis brought about a slave trainer with him and he unrolled a whip.

"Discipline her to I grow bored." Francis ordered as the trainer went to work striking her.

Athrun had approached by now and saw what was happening as he got on the side of Kira as did Mu.

"Don't do it kid." Mu ordered knowing that was what this guy had wanted.

Francis was over there laughing again as he stared to his older brother, "By the way the King ordered your presence after this is over."

"This is fun." Francis said laughing again with his escort this time.

Kira stared at her as the beating went on and now they struck her in the face a few times.

"That's it." Kira said breaking free from Mu and Athrun holding him back.

Before the whip could crack on her face again Kira caught it from mid air and pulled as hard as he could, sending the slave trainer towards him quickly. Kira drew his dagger as he drove it into the trainers left side.

Francis stopped laughing now as Kira had just violated a royal order.

"Retreat." Francis said as his brother's eyes met his own.

They took off rather quickly as Kira ordered his doctors to tend to her.

She was completely broken and it wasn't from the beating it was from what they did to that innocent child.

Mu knew what had just happened and it wasn't good for the kid.

"The Kings order kid." Mu replied.

"I know." Kira replied getting his stuff very angrily.

"I'm going with you." Mu replied hoping this wasn't going to turn out bad.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

Like expected Francis had returned in a hurry and reported what had happened.

Ulen was angered by the loss of a slave trader and now waited for his disobedient son to arrive.

Kira was outside the doors as the guards started opening them for him but Kira assisted as he opened them very quickly and started to enter.

Ulen only stared ahead as his son approached.

Via was worried as she knew the look in her son's eye. Cagalli was a little concerned as well.

Mu was behind as he kept alert just in case.

Kira then stopped just by the stairs leading up to the throne as Mu knelt and Kira did not.

Ulen grew angry, "Did you forget your place boy?"

"I remember my place well King Ulen." Kira replied angering Ulen more.

Francis was hiding towards the back behind his mother and sister. Valens however found this interesting. This could be the chance he needed to get rid of his brother once and for all.

Ulen clenched his fists his usual habit, "You dare show me this much disrespect?"

"You send that little twerp into my camp and punish my slaves!" Kira nearly yelled.

Ulen quickly stood up, "You allow yourself to be seduced by a slave tramp!"

"I have done no more then what you have done yourself! I take that back at least I didn't have to force her!" Kira quickly yelled back.

Via shut her eyes as did Cagalli.

"You disgraced me for the final time child!" Ulen said taking a few steps forward and stopping.

"You have disgraced yourself King Ulen! You are pathetic!" Kira quickly retorted turning his back on his King.

Ulen's eyes widened, "Don't you walk away from me!"

"I walk where I please!" Kira replied.

"You are nothing! You are no longer my son, my heir or anything!" Ulen quickly yelled heading down the stairs.

"How glad I am to hear it!" Kira replied continuing walking.

"Stop him!" Ulen yelled to his guards.

Kira stopped and quickly took hold of his blade as did the guards. Mu quickly grabbed his as well.

Via nearly collapsed as Cagalli looked around hoping to find something just in case.

"You dare show a threatening manner in front of the King!" The guards yelled.

Jibril had seen enough as he approached Ulen and said something in his ear.

"You are banished from the capitol as well as your royal status. You are stripped of your command of the army. Never show your face in front of me again!" Ulen quickly ordered taking Jibril's suggestion.

"With pleasure Ulen, I am done with all of you!" Kira replied walking out from the room pushing the guards over as he did.

**Outside the Throne Room**

"That wasn't wise kid." Mu replied seriously.

"Have the men ready to move." Kira said.

"That's against the Kings order." Mu replied.

Kira said nothing at first, "He won't make a move, trust me."

"Where are we going?" Mu asked.

"Josh-a…we cannot wait much longer." Kira told him seriously.

**Throne Room**

Ulen sat back down as his anger remained, "This is your entire fault!"

Via slowly glared up at him but said nothing.

"If it wasn't for your lands I never would have married you." Ulen said standing back up and leaving.

Via did as well ignoring the rest.

Valens mother was very pleased this was what they needed.

Valens smirked as well as now he was the heir to the throne.

Francis smiled as well as now he had his revenge. His mother was pleased but this just meant they were behind the eldest now.

Karen was disappointed things always turned out like this as was her mother; they just wanted peace from all of this.

**Outside the Throne Room**

Cagalli was heading out as she bumped into Francisca.

"Who won this time?" Francisca said seriously.

Cagalli turned around and without any warning Cagalli punched her not slapped her in the face sending her to the ground.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Cagalli said leaving the girl on the floor surrounded by her entourage seeing if she was alright.

* * *

**District Three**

**With Kira**

Under Mu's orders Kira's camp was starting to break down as they were getting ready to move out.

Athrun approached and was filled in.

Kira looked at him, "I need you to stay here."

"What for?" Athrun asked.

"Look after my mother and sister just in case…the King is not angry with you and your father's status will protect you in case something happens from this." Kira said seriously.

"Leave it to me." Athrun replied.

**With Aya**

Kira checked on her as she didn't regain conscious yet, "I promise you things will change. You will all have your wish."

"She will be alright but I don't know if they will allow her to remain in care." The doctor said.

"I arranged it so it will look like she perished, I am sending her to Athrun and he will make sure she is taking care of." Kira said seriously.

"If I didn't grant her request none of this would have happened." Kira said seriously.

Kira was concerned for her but knew she could have a happy life if she was set free.

**Outside Camp**

It was the middle of the night when things were ready to go as Kira got on his horse and was approached by Mu.

"Are you sure kid?" Mu asked.

Kira nodded, "Let us go."

The army started to move out as Kira talked to Mu.

"What is it kid?" Mu asked.

"I will free the slaves." Kira said.

Mu quickly looked to him, "Free them?"

"Women can change a man kid." Mu said with a smile.

"I don't have feelings for her Mu, but what she said makes sense and I believe could make a better nation." Kira said seriously.

Mu smiled again, he was now thinking like a King.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

"He what?" Ulen asked.

"He took his army and left the city in the middle of the night." The guard replied.

Ulen kicked him to the ground, "Now we have a rogue army walking around."

Jibril approached, "I don't think you have anything to worry about sire. They were his supporters after all."

Ulen looked at him.

"What are a few thousand men to your vast army?" Jibril asked.

"He is right sire; we can deal with him later." Valens added.

Ulen put his head back, "Very well."

"We have to prepare for our trip to Kaguya anyway." Jibril said handing him his papers.

"We leave in a week's time. Have scouts sent to find the former Prince and keep an eye on his actions." Ulen ordered.

Jibril smirked as now the fun begins.

* * *

**Josh-a**

**Kira's Army**

"Why Josh-a kid?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "Lord Nicol has just taken command after his parent's death and well he is an old friend."

Mu looked ahead as the farmlands were all in site and soon they were surrounded by what looked like black armored knights.

**Elsewhere**

"Is that clear?" a person said.

"Very." Another replied.

"Do not fail." The first person said seriously.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is Kira at Josh-a, as well as Ulen's departure with a grave secret revealed. Bye for now.**


	5. Demise

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Demise**

**Josh-a**

**With Kira**

Completely surrounded by black armor would normally be really intimidating but for Kira it was not.

"I hate it when they do that." Mu replied.

"Very stealthy is their specialty." Kira replied looking around for the commander in charge.

"My Prince." The commander said revealing himself.

The rest bowed as Kira rode to him.

"I have come to see the Lord." Kira replied.

"We already know Your Highness." The commander said nodding backwards as a path was opened.

Kira returned to this escort as they rode forward.

"They already know?" Mu repeated.

"Intelligence and spying are also their specialties." Kira replied as they saw the town ahead.

**Estate**

Leaving his army to set up camp on the outskirts Kira made his way into the town and was greeted with the townspeople that were here and not at their farms.

"Very different." Mu mentioned looking around.

"Nicol is like this and his people benefit from it." Kira replied very pleased with how things were here.

The estate gates were opened as stablemen took hold of their horses and Kira and Mu got down with the people bowing.

"Where are the slaves?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "You passed a lot of them."

"You cannot even tell?" Mu asked surprised.

"Nicol is very lenient towards them and as long as they don't run away he pretty much allows them to live their lives…they still have to be caged and such but he doesn't keep them chained." Kira told him.

Slavery in Josh-a was as such. As long as the slaves did their work they weren't mistreated or beaten. It was the closest to freedom they had but it still wasn't freedom at the same time as you weren't given choices on what work you had to do and where you could be and such.

**Inside the Estate**

The doors to the common room were opened as Kira and Mu entered only to be greeted by the Lord who was a year younger then Kira, surprisingly.

"My Prince." Nicol said as he and the servants bowed.

"Enough of that old friend." Kira said as he approached.

"Did Athrun come with you?" Nicol asked.

"I left him in the city to handle affairs there." Kira replied.

"Such a shame, I was hoping to reminisce about old times." Nicol said.

"I take it you know what happened?" Kira asked.

Nicol nodded, "That was a close call, and I am surprised you lost your cool like that."

"What is done is done. How is my trump card?" Kira asked.

"It's going very well." Nicol replied.

"I am sorry for putting this burden on you, but there is no one else I can trust." Kira replied.

"Would you like to see?" Nicol asked.

Kira nodded.

"Let's ride." Nicol said as they headed back outside and got on their horses.

**Outside Josh-a Valley plains**

The escort stopped as Kira and Nicol approached the top of the hill.

Kira looked down to see forces training.

"As you requested, ten thousand men." Nicol replied.

Mu looked even more surprised even though he already knew it.

Kira had begun raising forces a year ago; all were of common status that didn't have much of a chance with the old system. They were tired of being left out or forced to fight in dangerous battles for causes most didn't believe in. All were from small villages that just wanted a new system to help them live their lives. What was more was these villages were in the eastern ORB lands that supported his mother's family. They were hoping when Via was made Queen what almost sparked a rebellion would stop but it didn't. They waited for the day when the Prince would be old enough to lead and that day had finally begun.

"You will take over the training tomorrow Mu." Kira said.

"This combined with the forces we brought…" Mu said as Nicol spoke up.

"Along with the Josh-a and nearby forces" Nicol said clearly.

"We near twenty five thousand." Kira said as he did the numbers.

"How on earth did you pay for this?" Mu asked curious.

"Spoils easily go missing Mu…besides I manipulated a lot of the numbers from tax collection…and the eastern lands have been giving money for this as well." Kira replied.

"Think we can win?" Nicol asked.

"In the traditional sense no…something more will have to change, I just need to find it." Kira said as he looked at the forces again.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

A week had passed since the Prince left and they heard nothing from him. Ulen was tracking him and it wouldn't take much longer to find him. However this was the time when Ulen had other matters to discuss. He was leaving for Kaguya today to finalize the deal with the Lord and make the island nation apart of ORB.

**Throne Room**

"Everything is set Your Majesty." Jibril said bowing.

"Are we ready to go?" Ulen asked.

"We escort you to Logos where you take your ship to Kaguya." Jibril replied.

"Permission to travel with you My Lord?" Patrick asked.

Ulen looked at him, "Very well. You are my general after all."

Jibril flinched a little, "Surly we can handle it Lord Zala."

"You need not concern yourself in a military affair. Our King going to a foreign land will need his top general." Patrick replied angrily.

"I grant you permission." Ulen said clearly turning around.

"I leave things here in your hands." Ulen told him.

Valens slightly bowed, "About the council Your Highness."

"When I return, I will have you made my new heir." Ulen replied standing up.

Valens said no more.

"Shall we go Your Majesty?" Jibril asked.

"Very well." Ulen said as the escort was readied and they started heading out to the stables.

**With Patrick**

"My Lord." Athrun said approaching.

"What do you need Athrun?" Patrick asked.

"I wasn't aware you were going." Athrun replied.

"Intimidation is a key factor in a deal like this. The Kaguyans need to know who is superior." Patrick told him retrieving his armor.

"It is a good thing you remained and didn't leave with that rogue army." Patrick said seriously.

"You agree with that decision?" Athrun asked.

"It is the Kings desire and that is all we of the Zala family concern ourselves with." Patrick replied.

"I leave the Boaz forces to you until my return." Patrick said turning around.

"Don't disappoint me anymore." Patrick added leaving the room.

**Courtyard**

Ulen was on his horse as they rode out. On the streets you saw the people kneeling never once looking up as he passed.

Jibril was right behind.

**Royal Floor**

Cagalli left her mother as she was upset about the situation but Cagalli knew it was going to change.

Heading down she wanted to check the situation as she ran into a familiar face.

"Athrun…" Cagalli said.

Athrun stared at her, "It's been awhile Cagalli."

Cagalli was just glad he didn't call her princess.

"How is the Queen?" Athrun asked.

"Upset by what had happened…how is the other matter?" Cagalli said softly.

"There was a reason I was left here." Athrun replied.

"Just don't do anything foolish." Cagalli said moving forward but was stopped by Athrun's arm.

"Is that all you have to say?" Athrun asked.

"Someone will see this." Cagalli replied.

"Since when did you care what others thought?" Athrun asked her.

"Not now…when this is all over maybe then, I don't know what I will do when this is all over." Cagalli replied.

"I understand." Athrun replied as they went their separate ways.

**George Allsters Estate**

"Daddy I like him, make him marry me." Flay whined out.

George shook his head, "Its not that simple Flay…he will likely not be Prince anymore anyway."

Flay shook her head, "I want him anyway, make him the Prince again."

George ignored her.

Flay started pouting.

**Estate-Outside**

The day was like any other day for Lacus as she tried her best to perform her tasks which she was given today. It was actually a better day then what her normal tasks were. She was to tend to the flowers in the garden that was supposed to belong to Flay, but well she never did anything to it.

Lacus found the gardening difficult with the chains that were clamped around her but she was making do. Lacus hoped she could get done early and be taking back to her hut where she could read the book she found near the trash. Even though she took several beatings from learning better then Flay she was still grateful for it as now she was able to read and write because of it. Every chance she got she read any book she could get her hands on to better her knowledge of the world.

After Flay got through pouting she went outside to take her frustrations out on her favorite target to make her feel better.

"What is this, are you still so slow?" Flay said angrily approaching Lacus.

Lacus lowered her head, she knew what Flay was here for and no matter how hard she wanted to fight back she could not.

"Besides you missed a few." Flay said.

Lacus knew that wasn't true.

Slightly looking up Flay smirked.

"See…" Flay said stomping on a few flowers destroying them.

"Look what you did to my garden!" Flay yelled.

Flay reached down and yanked on Lacus' hair pulling her upward.

Lacus let out a yelp as Flay glared at her.

"Don't think you are off the hook just because my father says we cannot beat you anymore…we don't want to ruin our profit when we sell you." Flay said laughing.

"Until then you are still my toy!" Flay yelled throwing her to the ground and stepping on her as she walked away.

Lacus endured the pain looking at the retreating figure.

Someday Lacus just knew that girl would get what was coming to her.

* * *

**Josh-a**

**Outskirts**

Unlike a normal noble and such Kira didn't stay at the estate he stayed camped with his forces as he assisted Mu in helping with there training.

He camped with them, ate with them and even conversed with them. Kira found it fascinating that all had a different story and all had different reasons for why they were there.

"They are learning really quickly kid." Mu said around the fire.

"It is there determination that drives them forward. They really want my father to fall." Kira added to the conversation.

"Lets say we do win kid…what will you do with him?" Mu asked.

"Execution is what will wait us but I will not do that." Kira replied.

"Why not?" Mu asked.

"He still has a lot of the nobility following him, and as you know nobility control the financial section of ORB. I cannot have this country go bankrupt while trying to change it." Kira replied.

"They won't like you just taking over like that." Mu added.

"What they love Mu is money. I will grant them what they want and that shouldn't bother them what else I do with the nation." Kira told him.

"If it does?" Mu asked.

Kira looked up at the sky as he turned back to Mu, "I will take care of it."

Kira then went into thought.

"Something wrong?" Mu asked.

Kira shook his head, "For some strange reason I have a bad feeling."

* * *

**Near Logos-Ulen's Escort**

Ulen and Patrick rode side by side as they discussed what was going to happen upon their return.

"What is your take on the former Prince My King?" Patrick said referring to Kira.

"It is a shame he won't follow my rules, such talent wasted only because he inherited that woman's soft heart." Ulen said referring to Via.

"However he is vastly popular with the knights." Patrick added.

"That is true as he is a gifted general…I believe I will send him an offer. He gives up his claim to my throne and I will grant him status as a general…only after he apologizes and submits to my rule fully." Ulen replied.

Patrick knew that was the best option as that way they wouldn't have to fight a battle that would cost knights they may need in the future against ZAFT.

"By the way where is Lord Jibril?" Patrick asked as Jibril just seemed to vanish.

"Doesn't anybody listen to commands anymore?" Ulen replied as they stopped the horses and looked around.

**In the Trees**

"Go…" A figure said clearly.

Arrows were drawn as then they were released.

**With Ulen and Patrick**

Ulen and Patrick stared around as they heard the shots and immediately royal guard members were struck down.

"Ambush!" Patrick yelled drawing his sword.

Ulen did the same as he looked over.

Patrick turned around only to see what was coming at him as an arrow struck his throat and chest sending him to the ground.

It was over for him in an instant.

Ulen saw his general fall.

"Fight!" Ulen yelled as the confusion was sending the royal guard members in turmoil.

"Back into a line you idiots?" Ulen yelled as now men were being charged from all sides as lances were being thrown from the trees.

Ulen saw them charge at him as he immediately struck them down. He may be getting older but he was still very gifted.

"My King…they bear ORB armor." A royal guard member said as they were trying to repel the attacks.

Only one thing went to Ulen's mind his exile Prince.

"That fool dares to try and destroy me…show yourself my arrogant son!" Ulen yelled striking down a few more as he was running out of royal guard members.

Ulen rode around as Kira never showed himself and now he was being surrounded.

A few knights struck his horse down as Ulen fell to the ground and looked around. He had a lot more royal guard members then it seemed but none were coming to aide him.

Ulen got back up as he was being charged. A few arrows struck his legs and shoulder as he was sent to his knees. Fighting back a little more he knocked a few away as a sword was impaled through his back.

The attacks were then ceased as a figure approached.

Ulen looked up.

"Lord…Jibril…" Ulen said coughing up blood.

Jibril smiled, "You were a great King sire…but it is time for a change."

"So…the Prince recruited you…" Ulen said in shock.

Jibril shook his head, "No King Ulen…not the Prince." Jibril said looking behind him.

Ulen turned his head and was in complete shock.

"Hello again father…" Valens said approaching.

"My son…why?" Ulen asked.

"I cannot wait any longer for the throne…" Valens said stopping before the King.

"I…I already was planning on giving you…the throne…" Ulen replied still in shock.

Valens smiled, "You taught us better then that father. A lot can happen in time and I want the throne now. You are far too old to understand."

Ulen couldn't get over his shock.

"Still surprised father, you eliminated your own brother to take the throne so I don't know why you are shocked I would do the same to you." Valens said going on.

"I am through acting obedient to you…no need to worry though I won't change your country but I will be the one to conquer ZAFT, and my name will be in the history books." Valens said drawing his sword.

"Goodbye father." Valens said finishing him off with a stab to the chest.

Ulen slumped over as Valens removed the sword.

"Long live the new King." The men said cheering.

Jibril slightly smirked as now everything was going as he needed it.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter the news reaches around ORB as Kira makes his final decision, but Jibril isn't done with his ideas yet.**

**As a note it will take a little while longer to get the winning story going as I never expected that one to win so if your waiting for that one it will just be a little bit longer, sorry for the delay. See you later.**


	6. Throne Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Throne Part One**

**Near Logos**

Jibril looked at the pleased new King; with one obstacle gone it was time to deal with the other. Once that was finished Jibril knew he could handle the one on the power trip at the moment.

Valens took in the cheering as the day he had finally waited for had arrived.

Jibril approached, "Congratulations Your Majesty."

Valens looked over, "I am the first born anyway so it's only right I succeed to the throne."

"The next order of business will be to return to the capitol and have the council and people recognize you as their King." Jibril told him.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Valens replied.

"What will you do with the siblings you have in the capitol?" Jibril asked.

Valens thought only for a second, "They truly are no threat to me…however my Princess sister will have to perish."

Jibril slightly smiled, "What about the former Prince?"

Valens smirked, "I will take the army and crush him where he stands."

"Excellent My Lord." Jibril said turning around.

"Just one more thing Jibril." Valens said.

Jibril turned around as he was surrounded.

"You played your part in this story well, but your role is over." Valens said as the knights restrained Jibril.

Jibril quickly looked back and forth, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are the only one that knows the truth so I cannot really let you roam around free, plus you betray one King so why wouldn't you do the same to me." Valens said.

"Take him away." Valens ordered.

"How can you do this to me?" Jibril said resisting.

"I am sure you will enjoy your life in prison…" Valens said with a laugh as they dragged Jibril away.

Valens returned to his horse as the royal guard members readied to join him.

**With Jibril**

They had to prepare themselves to leave so they placed Jibril in a wagon and restrained him.

Jibril couldn't believe this was happening, ironic in a way but he still couldn't believe it. All these years of planning and it was all coming apart.

"My Lord…" A voice said approaching.

Jibril looked over and saw his second.

"I bribed one of the guards." The second said.

"How could this happen?" The second asked.

Jibril shook his head, "All my plans are completely ruined because of him."

"What should we do My Lord?" The second asked.

Jibril kept thinking and thinking as he didn't have a lot of time until an answer came to him.

"Listen carefully…I want you to leave and…go to the Princes camp and inform him of what has happened." Jibril said reluctantly.

The second was shocked, "The Prince…but I thought he was the greatest threat?"

"The situation has changed…besides I believe I can still pull it off but we will have to wait a few more years, besides I can do nothing from here or in prison." Jibril said revising his plan.

"Will it even work?" The second asked.

"Tell the Prince I was captured after witnessing the event, which should get him to believe in me…we never really had a conversation so I don't think he would doubt me." Jibril said going on.

"He will crush Valens and release me…I will play along with him for a few years and we will start our plan anew." Jibril said.

"As you command My Lord." The second said getting down and leaving.

"Send someone to inform Lord Athrun as well…the Prince will be more grateful if we help him save his family first." Jibril quickly said.

"Yes My Lord." The second said leaving.

Jibril looked over to where Valens was, "The last laugh will be mine boy."

**With Valens**

Valens was taking his sweet time as he organized all he could to make the trip back to the capitol. With all his fathers loyalists gone all the men left were supporting him.

Valens then left.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Royal Floor**

No news was heard just yet but only hours before Valens was to make it back Jibrils second sent a fast messenger that had arrived at the castle and found Athrun.

Athrun was with Cagalli and Via at the moment so that was convenient as he they heard commotion outside the door.

"What is going on?" Cagalli asked standing up.

Athrun opened the door as the messenger knelt.

"Lord Athrun…I bring terrible news from Lord Jibril." The messenger said.

"Speak." Athrun said.

Cagalli and Via listened.

"Lord Valens has staged a revolt…the King is dead." The messenger said.

Cagalli nearly dropped what she was holding as did Via.

"My Father?" Athrun asked.

"Gone My Lord…Valens had all of them eliminated and when My Lord witnessed this event they had him imprisoned to likely face execution." The messenger quickly said.

Athrun stepped back as second as the news that his father was gone, "You're sure?"

"Your father is gone…" The messenger replied.

Athrun wanted to grieve but as he saw Cagalli's worried and concerned face he just couldn't do that now.

"How far out are they?" Athrun asked.

"Hours My Lord." The messenger replied.

"The King is really dead?" Via asked.

"Yes My Queen." The messenger said.

"I don't get why he would do it though he already had the throne." Cagalli replied.

"Valens knows how popular your brother is with the army and waiting around will only allow that to grow." Athrun replied.

"We have to get to Kira." Cagalli said.

"We have a rider on the way there already My Lord." The messenger said.

"We have to get you out of the city now." Athrun said.

"Agreed." Cagalli replied.

"Yes, we should leave immediately." Via said knowing all to well what will happen if they stay.

"The Boaz knights are here and under my control…inform them to get ready immediately, we are moving out." Athrun said as they quickly started packing up.

About an hour before Valens arrived they started leaving.

People in the city were a little shocked to see what they were but something had to be going on.

* * *

**Josh-a**

**With Mu**

Kira was training himself when Jibril's second had arrived. Mu was there to greet him.

"I have urgent business with the Prince." The second quickly said.

Mu knew this man he was part of Logos and to what he knew was a supporter of the King.

"What business is that?" Mu asked.

The second quickly explained as Mu's eyes widened.

"Come with me…and you better not be lying." Mu said quickly.

Mu took him over to where Kira was.

**With Kira**

The second looked around and now knew what had happened to his lord was probably a good thing. The Princes army was a lot larger then what they had ever imagined. Going up against this would have likely made them suffer defeat.

Kira was over training with Nicol. Nicol was a decent fighter but he wasn't comparable to Kira or Athrun. Nicol was never really suited for battle as Kira well knew.

"My Prince…" Mu said calling both him and Nicol over.

Kira stopped his training noticing the man Mu brought with him.

Kira then approached as the man knelt.

"What is going on Mu?" Kira asked.

"I really think you need to hear this." Mu said allowing the man to report.

"The news is grim My Prince…your father the King is dead as is the Lord of Boaz." The second reported.

The words rang in Kira's head over and over.

Nicol was shocked as well.

"How?" Kira asked.

"Lord Valens had it planned out and murdered the King." The second replied.

"Can't say I am too surprised though why accelerate it when he was your father's favorite anyway?" Mu asked.

"Maybe he was impatient." Nicol replied.

"Or he was growing tired of being obedient to that man." Kira replied.

Kira never expected he would feel nothing when his father died, sure they were at odds a lot but he was still his father. Maybe he just hasn't hit him yet or something.

"You alright…Your Majesty." Mu said looking at Kira.

Kira heard the words ring in his head, truly he was the King now, but nothing is ever that easy.

"My mother and sister…" Kira said thinking of them.

"We have already sent someone to inform Lord Athrun My Lord." The second replied.

"Why tell me all this?" Kira asked.

"My Lord was imprisoned for finding out and awaits execution…he sent me to you." The second replied.

"Strange…but Jibril was one of your fathers supporters." Mu said remembering his loyalty or what he thought was loyalty.

Kira walked a little away before looking back, "We have no more time…once Athrun gets here we march towards Onogoro."

Mu slightly smiled, this was the day he waited for.

"But Lord Valens will be there already." Nicol told them.

"What are his forces?" Kira asked.

"The main ORB army is scattered around the country and ZAFT border…but I doubt they will support him. The nobility will for sure but the forces they can present him are at most ten thousand…the rest they have to head to the border and Josh-a and Boaz stand in the way." Mu replied.

"Send emissaries to the captains and generals of the main army…I want to know where they stand." Kira ordered.

"Likely they will support the winner." Mu told him.

"Still we will grant them the respect of knowing the situation and allow them to decide." Kira told him.

"What if they support your brother?" Mu asked.

"Even so they won't have the time to react." Kira said knowing what would happen.

"It is doubtful they will, but like Mu said they will support the winner." Nicol told them.

"Start preparing the men…have them ready to leave on a moments notice." Kira ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty." Both said in unison as Kira now looked in the direction of Onogoro.

Jibril's second was pleased how things were turning out now all they needed to do was rescue his Lord and he would take care of the rest.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**City**

Before Valens had arrived he sent messengers on ahead to tell the city of the news.

The people were shocked that their King was dead and they didn't even know how. There was a rumor started that it was the Prince that did it, while others said it was Valens. Confusion was all that was spreading and it was starting to lead to a panic.

The knights in the city were few now that Athrun took the Boaz knights with him making it look even more of Kira's guilt. However the people never really cared for Ulen which is the mistake Valens was leaving out.

**District One and Two**

The nobility was extremely worried and saddened by the news, Ulen's support was here.

"It had to be the Prince." One noble said.

"He always stood by the trash anyway." Another added.

"We need Lord Valens back." Another added.

As it went on that was the mood in District one and two.

**District Three**

The military zone was all of Ulen's Generals and men. They made their decision already as the kept the peace and commoners in check. They would support Lord Valens when he returned.

**District Four and Five**

The mood here was different.

"This is our chance." One commoner said.

"We have to support the Prince." Another added.

"I say we leave and join him." Another quickly added.

Valens support here was nothing as they knew he would be just like Ulen. Kira was their choice and they would riot if need be.

**George Allsters Estate**

News easily spread to the governor's estate as George was thinking what he should do.

Naturally Flay was whining about something as he was trying to think.

"All of that is boring daddy, what will we do?" Flay asked as George tried explaining the situation to her.

"With the King gone I believe if we play our cards right we will be sitting pretty with either side winning out." George told her.

"But I want the Prince…" Flay whined out crossing her arms.

"You will get whatever you get Flay…besides I can use this chance to make you a Queen…isn't that what you want?" George asked.

Flays eyes widened a little, "Me a Queen…then everyone will have to listen and bow down to me!"

Flay was jumping up and down with excitement.

George was just glad she left him alone, but the idea was perfect. With the King gone a foreign marriage to either of his sons was now gone with it. Meaning getting his daughter to the throne would greatly benefit him.

Outside the Clyne family was locked away for the day in their hut as news was spreading to even the slaves.

Lacus listened to her parents as her younger siblings curled around her.

"Does this mean a war?" Eileen asked.

"Apparently it does, the two brothers will eventually battle it out to see who will rule." Siegel replied thinking ahead.

"However Lord Valens is due to arrive at any moment…won't they crown him King then?" Eileen asked.

"From what I gather listening to the guards in the Allster house, that will be the case however the Prince apparently has support among the army so it could go either way." Siegel replied.

Lacus looked up, "What about us?"

Siegel and Eileen looked over.

Siegel thought for a second, "Lord Valens is no different then the King…however I hear the Prince is popular among the commoners…I doubt either will really effect us."

Lacus lowered her head a little, "So even with a change of rulers we will still be slaves?"

"That is true…but maybe under Prince Kira we won't be so badly treated. That was a rumor I heard." Siegel replied.

Lacus thought on his words, "Prince Kira…I wonder what kind of man he is?" Lacus said as for a strange reason saying his name she felt warmth.

* * *

**Castle**

Right on schedule Valens had arrived back in the city and was making his way towards the castle. The people did gather but there was no celebration in the lower districts. However when he got to the nobility there was cheer. They knew with him their interests were safe and he arrived first.

**Inside the Castle**

News rang down fast here as the rest of the royal family was thinking what to do.

Karen and her mother were shocked at the news of the Kings death. Ulen never really paid any attention to them but she was still sad as it was her father.

Her mother was the same way but now she was growing worried about their fate.

"What will happen to us now mother?" Karen asked.

"Likely nothing…but your brothers will without a doubt go to war with each other." Her mother replied softly.

"Again why? Why can't it be different?" Karen kept asking as her mother comforted her.

The mood was very different in the other rooms with Francis and his side.

"How can the King be dead?" Francisca said in a panic.

"Now is the chance mother, call the council and have me crowned." Francis said quickly.

Their mother looked to them, "I have been trying but it's like they already know what we are planning."

"Then this is the chance." Francis said again.

His mother grew angry, "With what support!"

"You have no allies in the nobility, the army sees you as a coward you have done nothing but shame me!" His mother screamed out knowing they had no options.

Francis was about to get up but it was true, he had no support.

**Council's chambers**

The council members were meeting as they tired to discuss the situation. They knew the Queen and Princess left and without any doubt news would reach the Prince and civil war could start.

Soon a messenger arrived and said Lord Francis had arrived as they kept their decision until they spoke with him.

**With Valens**

Inside the courtyard Valens got off his horse as all the servants bowed making him feel like a King.

The council members were already waiting for him.

"I take it you have heard?" Valens asked.

"We have My Lord." The council said.

"What about the royal family?" Valens asked.

"They left with the Boaz squad." The council replied.

"They what!" Valens nearly yelled.

"Don't repeat that." Valens said now knowing his younger brother was well aware of what had happened.

"To the chambers." Valens ordered.

The council replied but first his mother was there.

"You're Majesty." His mother said.

Valens smiled, "It worked just as you said it would mother."

His mother smiled, "Ulen was always a fool and I played him well from the start…now my son you are King."

"I have a meeting to attend and now a strategy to plan." Valens said going to the councils chambers.

* * *

**Josh-a**

**With Kira and Athrun**

Athrun had arrived with the royal family as Kira was there to greet them.

"I am glad you are alright." Kira said to his mother and sister.

Cagalli smirked, "The old fool is dead."

"I never expected him to do it though." Kira replied.

"They are likely going to blame you my son." Via replied looking seriously.

"I am sorry about your father my friend." Kira said to Athrun.

Athrun shook his head, "It's over and well…I will deal with it later."

Kira looked around, "You have the entire Boaz squad with you?"

Athrun smiled, "My present to you."

"This along with the Josh-a and eastern forces should put our numbers near fifty thousand…this is the largest force I have ever seen go into battle." Kira said just looking around hardly believing it.

"Come…we have much to discuss." Kira said leading all three in to the main tent.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the lateness, this chapter was intended to be one large one but since I haven't updated in awhile I will cut it in half. Part two will not take to much time to get up. It will contain both Kira and Valens meetings as Kira moves out to Onogoro. See you later.**


	7. Throne Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Throne Part Two**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Council's Chambers**

Taking a seat in the Kings chair Valens was ready to have his terms met.

Even George Allster was now attending since he quickly got the word and was ready to see how things would play out. The council was also joined by a few generals that were of Ulen's support.

"First of all My Lord." Council number two spoke.

Valens looked at him.

"Can you tell us how the King died?" He asked.

Valens looked around, "I went to join my father the King on his journey and when I arrived his own royal guard started attacking him.

There was grumbling for a few minutes.

"We managed to assist the loyal guard in battling the traitors and eventually we won out…but it was too late." Valens reported.

"Any idea about who did this?" Number three asked.

"I have a guess." The fourth added.

"As do I." The first agreed.

"We managed to capture the leader…Lord Jibril." Valens said.

There was more grumbling and loudly.

"Impossible." the fourth said.

"Upon offering him a more lenient sentence he gave up the mastermind." Valens said.

"Who?" They asked.

"My brother the former Prince…" Valens said clearly.

Now there was more grumbling and more anger.

"How could this be?" The third asked.

"It makes sense…in fact the entire royal army fled. Isn't that more proof of his guilt. Not only that but he was disinherited so all the more." The first told them.

"I say we move to a vote immediately." The forth said quickly.

"With the death of the King I hereby propose we remove and strip the Queen of her title." The first added.

"Is that acceptable My Lord?" The fourth asked Valens.

"Go ahead." Valens said.

The vote was unanimous and Via was hereby stripped of her crown.

"Second we remove the Princess from succession." The fourth quickly said.

"My Lord?" The first asked Valens.

Valens nodded.

Once again the vote was unanimous and Cagalli was removed as the Princess.

All of this voting didn't really matter as Valens could make the decision himself but this way it looked better for his image if he waited until he was officially crowned.

"The final proposal we name the Prince a traitor and charge him with high treason." The fourth quickly said.

"All in favor?" The first asked after getting a nod from Valens.

This time the vote was mixed. The second and third held back but overall the vote won out.

"Now we need to crown me as King." Valens said standing up.

All looked around.

"We cannot do that while there is a challenge in the air sir." all told him.

Valens grew angry, "You just named him a traitor."

"Still we cannot do that until he is taking care of…as your other siblings. We do not want another long war with changing Kings back and forth…end this and we will officially make you King." The second said.

"But for now we give you the title as Lord Successor, once that business is done you will be crowned." The first said wanting to make him King immediately but knew this was out of his hands to.

Valens was a little angry but knew he could do it.

Looking at the Generals, Valens spoke. "Send messengers to our army around the country. I want all to prepare for the upcoming attack on my rogue brother."

"Yes sire." They said standing up as Valens dismissed them.

"Send news to the city about this as well as the country." Valens told them before he left.

They would do just that.

**Near the Royal Floor**

Valens called into order the rest of the consorts and siblings. All went to meet him.

All had fear in the air as they knew what he could do to them.

Francis in particular was fearful.

Valens turned around.

"I take it all of you know what is going on?" He asked.

"What will you do to us?" The second consort asked.

Valens smiled, "That all depends on you."

All looked at him.

"Pledge your loyalty to me and publicly denounce your claims for the throne and we will have no problems." Valens said.

"I…I will." Francis quickly said.

Valens expected no resistance from him.

"As will I." The second consort said.

"Same here." Francisca added.

"Very well." The third consort added.

"I…guess…" Karen started to say.

"This isn't a little kids fantasy anymore girl…I suggest you get over your dreams of a happy little family." Valens said with anger.

Her mother was fearful.

"I will…" Karen said shamefully.

Valens now smiled, "When I am crowned all of you will leave the castle to villas I will prepare for you…live out your lives away from the public eyes."

"Caged birds." The second consort said softly as Valens started walking away.

"Mother…" Karen said.

"Meaning we will be watched and executed if we step out of line…" Her mother said sadly.

**With Valens**

As he was walking away a few generals joined him, "Are you sure sire."

"Just letting them walk away?" One asked.

"For now…we can always get rid of them later, but not now." Valens said playing cautiously.

"I need a battle assessment and soon." Valens said as the generals agreed.

* * *

**Josh-a**

**Estate**

Deciding to have the meeting in the estate they left the main tent and to the estate.

They gathered around while the army was settled down for now on the open land around Josh-a.

Jibrils second explained the situation again as they took in the news.

"This will likely all get blamed on you." Mu told him.

"I am well aware of that. However I don't think that will be much of a problem." Kira replied.

"With us leaving like that it will likely make us guiltier." Cagalli added in.

"I am sure by now they have taking some sort of action." Via told them.

"Likely they will strip you all of your power will they crown dear old Valens." Kira said angrily.

"What can we do with his numbers?" Kira asked.

"He has about ten thousand near the capitol that are controlled by Generals loyal to him now…however if he gets the rest of the army he could equal or slightly surpass us." Athrun added.

"ORB's size and laws of military service could work against us." Kira said knowing all were required to put in some military service in peoples lives, just another of his fathers laws.

Kira paced a little before making a decision, "I say we don't wait around and start moving out immediately."

Athrun, Mu and Nicol quickly looked to him.

"So soon?" Nicol said.

"I doubt he knows just how large our force is…we should take advantage of that and strike him quickly with the least amount of life lost." Kira said thinking it through.

"I agree…It will work." Athrun told them.

"I have to say it is a good plan…and well I never turned you down before kid." Mu said with a smile.

"I will follow you as well." Nicol added.

"What if we get into the city and castle?" Cagalli asked.

Kira thought for a second and knew now was not the time to be merciful, "We take care of it."

Via and the rest were shocked by his words.

"I understand…I will go with you." Cagalli said.

Athrun and Kira quickly looked to her, "Cagalli…"

"Shut up…I am going and that is that." Cagalli nearly ordered.

"…Very well…you will wait in the rear until we take the city." Kira ordered.

Cagalli frowned, "You taught me how to fight and I will fight."

"You have never fought in a real battle like this Cagalli…I know you can fight and I will grant you that once we get inside the castle but not before." Kira said sternly.

Via was a little worried.

Kira smiled, "You needed worry about her mother…she can handle herself just fine."

"Are you sure?" Athrun asked.

"This is my burden as well and I will take it." Cagalli replied with a quick smile.

"That settles is then…we move out." Kira ordered as they quickly started preparing the army for what they hoped wouldn't be to long getting ready.

* * *

**Outskirts of Josh-a**

**With Kira and all the rest**

News spread around the camp that they were getting ready to move out and the army couldn't be happier. This was the moment they had trained for and this is the moment they would make their dream of a new country into reality.

It took three days to get the army fully ready to march and when they were Kira received news.

Mu rode towards him, "Hey kid."

Kira turned to look at him.

"We intercepted messengers heading for the border." Mu told him.

"Apparently he was sending for more forces." Athrun quickly added.

Kira answered, "Have you interrogated them?"

"We have, and it is just as you thought it would be." Mu replied.

"Hold them until we end this war." Kira ordered.

"As you wish kid." Mu said riding off.

Nicol approached, "We are ready to move out anytime you are."

"Shall we go?" Athrun asked.

"We outnumber his forces but taking a city with minimal damage and causalities will be difficult." Kira told them.

"Never mind let us go." Kira said as a carriage approached.

"You didn't think of leaving me behind did you?" Cagalli quickly asked with a grin.

Kira looked inside and saw his mother as well, "You to mother?"

"I cannot wait here for this to be over." Via replied.

"You will have to wait in the rear line." Kira told her.

"I understand." Via replied.

"Don't think you are leaving me in the rear defense force." Cagalli said demandingly.

"I know that, but you will wait until I give the go ahead." Kira said sternly.

"Fine." Cagalli replied sitting back down.

"Let's go." Kira said as the forces began moving out.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**City**

People in the city were extremely worried about the situation. All they knew was that Lord Valens was locking down the city and placing everything in marshal law.

**Noble District**

Here however business was as usual. The nobility didn't really let anything bother them. In fact if anything they were even more stuck up.

**Military District**

Here however the Generals were getting the forces ready. The forces from nearby bases were already camped outside of the city waiting for the order to move out and head towards Josh-a.

**Castle**

Sitting on the throne Valens was waiting for word from the border bases. He hoped to be able to attack Josh-a from both sides but so far he didn't receive any word.

"What is taking them so long?" Valens asked.

"We don't know My Lord, we have sent out scouts to investigate…it is possible ZAFT may try something with this confusion." A General said.

"All the more reason to completely crush my brother quickly, see to it." Valens said dismissing him.

Valens was thinking when his youngest brother approached.

"I have no time for games." Valens said.

Francis knelt, "Please brother…allow me the chance to do something."

Valens looked at him, in the past few days his baby brother here was completely sucking up to him. It was pathetic but Valens found it amusing. After all he had all their public confessions supporting him so he really didn't need the fool anymore. Maybe throwing him into battle would be a way to completely get rid of him.

"Just be on standby…I may find a use for you." Valens said as he brother bowed and left the room.

Valens stood up very impatiently as now he waited. Heading outside he saw the forces readying for battle. Soon he would get his chance and meet his brother in the field of battle.

* * *

**Three Days later**

**Onogoro-Castle**

Valens was in rage by now as no word at all had come from the borders.

"How can people just disappear?" Valens yelled.

"We don't know My Lord." A General replied.

"Do you think they defected?" Valens asked.

Another General looked at him, "I don't think so My Lord…we choose our people carefully."

Soon there was commotion as a guard rushed in.

**Onogoro City and Outskirts**

Civilians that did work outside the city were on the main road when they heard what sounded like thunder. However it was a clear day and no clouds in the sky. The noise kept getting louder and louder.

It was then from the plains they saw what was approaching. A very large what they may have thought was an invading army.

The civilians panicked and rushed towards the capitol. Near the walls Valens' forces were camped. As there scouts rushed back. The Generals in charge quickly sent messengers in.

Inside the city word spread fast as panic was immanent. The royal guard quickly started closing the city gates as well as district gates.

**Onogoro Castle**

The messenger quickly knelt.

"My Lord…an invading army." The messenger said quickly.

Valens stood up, "What do you mean?"

"ZAFT?" One General questioned.

"We thought so but the flag…is ORB's." The messenger replied.

Valens immediately knew who it was.

"How many?" Another General asked.

"Too many to count…" The messenger replied.

Valens immediately ordered his guards and Generals to follow him as they were heading for the outer wall.

"Prepare the forces." Valens ordered.

Seeing him ride out of the castle was even more panicking for the people and nobility.

**Royal Family**

Word was spreading fast and hit the ears of the royal family as they all gathered on their floor.

"What is going on?" Karen asked scared.

"It appears big brother has arrived back home." Francisca said entering the room.

All three consorts looked to her especially Valens mother who didn't like the sound of that.

"What can he do with such a small force?" Consort two asked.

"It's no small force." Francisca said.

"The knights are in panic…apparently he has more then they can count." Francisca added.

"Impossible…he cannot raise an army that large that quickly." Francis quickly said.

"Unless he has been doing it all along you fool." Consort one said.

Both his mother and Francis glared at her.

"The bulk of his forces likely come from the east as well as the two Lords that support him." Consort one told them.

Francis paced, "If we don't stop him we are all dead."

Consort three was in thought and concern for her own child as that boy was probably right.

**Onogoro City Walls**

Valens had arrived as he went up to the walls and looking in the distance.

"Geez…" A general said.

"How could he raise so many?" Another asked.

"What do we do now?" Another asked.

Valens was shaking in rage, looking down his own forces were making a formation around the wall…but those numbers.

* * *

**Outside Onogoro-Kira's Camp**

Leading the army the four at front stopped as they saw the city wall in a distance.

"It appears Valens doesn't have his forces organized." Kira said looking around.

"What do you want to do?" Mu asked.

"Have the forces spread out, encircle them and it will also show off our numbers more." Kira ordered.

Mu smiled, "The old psychological warfare game."

"We shall see how he plays it." Kira told him seriously.

Mu gave the order while Athrun and Nicol spread out to the wings.

**Inside the city**

Valens ordered forces to the wall, archers in the ready and infantry ready to open the gate and head out to assist the forces stationed by the wall.

Outside the city the forces spread out as much as they could but just comparing the two it wouldn't be long before they would be overrun.

**Kira's Camp**

"What's the plan kid?" Mu asked.

"First we deal with the forces outside the city…offer terms to their commander and maybe he will stand down." Kira said.

"If not?" Mu asked.

"Our forces will push them back and our cavalry will cut them to pieces." Kira answered.

"The archers?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "We will try something I have been working on."

Athrun and Nicol did join them.

"What about the city then?" Athrun asked.

"Our artillery will have to be careful not to go over the wall." Kira said.

"We should use the ram and knock the gate down." Nicol told them.

"Once we get rid of the outside forces I will see what we can do." Kira said.

Kira looked around, "Shall we begin?"

"Whenever you are ready." Athrun said returning to his squad.

"Hopefully they will stand down and accept your terms." Nicol replied heading towards his own squad.

Kira nodded and looked at Mu, "Let us go."

Mu raised his hand as now the battle for succession had begun.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter, it was short but this one and the last were supposed to be one chapter. The next chapter the battle begins as one side will receive unexpected aide in their efforts. It shouldn't take to long to get up as we are getting to the parts I have been waiting to do. **

**To answer a quick question that I forgot to do last chapter, as for the length of this story…I don't really want to make it that long so it will not be anywhere near a hundred chapters. I doubt it will be fifty. It maybe around thirty…but I cannot guarantee anything since I make the story up as I go along so we shall see. Bye for now.**


	8. War For Succession

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**War for Succession**

**Onogoro**

**Upper Wall**

Valens watched as his brother's emissary handed a letter to one of his Generals. That General immediately brought it up to his lord.

Valens opened it up and read it.

"What does is say?" The Generals all asked in unison.

"Little brother orders us to stand down immediately, surrender all control of the army to him…and be exiled to another country." Valens read.

The Generals were astonished and angered that he would take them so lightly…however his army was far greater then their own.

"What will you do My Lord?" A general asked.

"What do you think I will do? We still hold the castle so we must hold out until I can get word to our border bases…somehow." Valens replied.

"That won't do any good sire…I have a feeling news of what is going on has reached them regardless, it appears they plan to sit out and likely support the winner." Another General replied.

Valens grew angry; nothing was going as he planned. He never expected his brother to have a following this large.

"We fight!" Valens yelled.

**With Kira**

Kira was at the front of the line with Mu when they could hear cheering over the wall.

"I take it that means he said no." Mu said to him.

Kira smirked, "Just as I expected…Prepare the forces."

Mu turned back as the flags were raised.

Kira drew his sword, "Let's end this once and for all."

With the signal the knights slowly advanced further.

**On the wall**

Valens saw the movement, "Attack."

As the archers were drawn back they prepared to fire.

* * *

**Five hours later**

The battle was turning into a complete slaughter. The archers on the walls did their best to hold the Princes army back but the shielding tactics used by Kira's forces were unfamiliar to them and they blocked a good ninety percent of the arrows. Kira's artillery soon followed striking the wall with precision. This made the archers wiry and that affected their accuracy. Ulen's guards Valens had were not the best in archery skills and it showed.

Eventually the army clashed with each other outside the gate. This battle was different and Valens forces were holding their ground on equal terms. However with Athrun and Nicol's forces closing in on the flanks they were forced to split their forces and Kira saw the holes that were made as he and the cavalry forces charged in and like Kira planned began cutting them to pieces.

Valens watched in anger as his lines collapsed and Kira's forces were finishing up as he watched outside.

**The wall**

Valens looked around as the stone was shattered as bodies lay scattered from the artillery and now the Princes archers that began firing.

"My Lord." The generals said as none joined the battle downstairs.

Valens fist was shaking in anger, "Reinforce the walls…he still has to breach the city walls, and good luck with that."

"What about the men still outside fighting?" The second General asked.

"You know as well as I that they are expendable." Valens said turning to get off the wall.

The Generals agreed no matter how loud the screams outside were.

**Outside the city**

Wiping his sword clean on top of his horse, his knights were finishing up as they were getting back into formation.

"Not bad Mu." Kira said looking back to the walls.

"Took longer then I thought…but they were your fathers royal guard, well traitors but still royal guard." Mu replied.

Kira and Mu were soon joined by Athrun and Nicol.

"Glad to see both of you are alright." Kira replied seriously.

"They were good, but not well managed…besides the strategies you come up with can really do a number on their planning." Athrun told him.

"I have to agree…what do you think he will do now?" Nicol asked.

"He still believes the walls will hold him for awhile…but that only means the people will suffer. We have to end this as soon as possible." Kira replied.

"Our artillery could strike the wall from a distance." Mu suggested.

"We do run the risk of collapsing the entire city wall if we do that." Nicol replied.

"That would take years to rebuild and I doubt ZAFT would wait if they knew such a wound existed." Kira answered him.

"What about the ram?" Mu asked.

"That may be our best option, however causalities will be high." Kira replied not really wanting to do that.

"Let us plan this carefully." Kira said as they began discussing strategy.

* * *

**Onogoro**

**Castle**

One thing could be described by the royal family and that was fear. They knew Valens army was gone and it was only a matter of time before the Prince entered and he hated them more then anything else.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Francis was asking over and over.

"We are finished when he gets in the wall." Francisca replied.

"Calm down." Their mother said also shaking.

Valens mother was also worried, they planned this well but never expected the Prince to be this much of a nuisance.

Karen looked around and couldn't find her mother, which was making her worried as she didn't know where she went.

**Noble District**

The place that knows no fear was now completely deserted as the nobility was far too afraid to come out of their homes or rather mansions. All were in complete fear.

**George Allsters Estate**

George was pacing in his study trying to figure out how to play this to his advantage. Flay naturally was whining or pouting about something, but he couldn't worry about her now. There had to be something he could offer the Prince who would soon be in power.

Outside in the huts Lacus and her family were huddled in their hut. Lacus' younger siblings were clinging to her tightly as she reassured them that everything was going to be fine. Her mother was with her as well but her father was still being kept in the armory to work since they didn't know if they would be needed or not.

They heard the sounds from here as the artillery struck the walls but it was all quiet now. With no news all they could do was hope for the best.

**Common District**

Here people knew what was going on as they were the closest to the action. People littered the streets near the wall as they had to see first hand what was going to happen. Knights were not able to force them back to their homes as they were needed to guard and reinforce the gates and walls.

"What are we doing? This is our big chance." A commoner said.

"What are you saying?" Another replied.

"The usurper Valens army has collapsed outside…I say we move now and assist the Prince." The first one replied.

"Are you mad?" Another asked.

"Why not?" The first one asked again.

"They will destroy us." The third one replied.

The first one smiled, "They don't have the time to worry about us now…besides if it takes a few more off the wall then all the better."

He saw their hesitation, "What, you just want to keep paying those outrageous taxes while you or your children are forced into military service?"

"If that is the case I say we rush the walls and open the gates." A fourth said approaching.

"I know the area as I deliver there all the time…we take control of that area and open the gates which will allow the Princes army to advance into the city." He added.

"It's now or never people…this is our one chance to actually do something for this country." The first quickly added.

With some quick discussion the group decided to do as they were told.

* * *

**Onogoro Walls**

**With Valens**

It didn't take Kira long to start as they moved the ram up trying to shield the people as best they could but this was going to be a long wait while the archers provided some support. Artillery had to stop firing for risk of hitting there own side so this was going to be difficult.

Valens watched as he quickly got word again.

"My Lord…rioting has occurred in district five." The messenger said.

"What?" Valens yelled turning and running to the opposite wall. What he saw was a group of about a hundred rioting against the knights trying to hold them back.

"My Lord." A general said.

"We have no time for this…kill them." Valens ordered.

"Send more forces if you have to but do it fast." Valens ordered returning to the other wall.

**District five**

People were rioting and causing a big mess.

In the shadows near the wall the two figures that planned this watched.

"It appears the decoy diversion is working." The first one said.

"That kid has to large of an ego." The fourth one said referring to Valens.

"There." The fourth one said pointing to the tower.

"Let's go." They said as the guards were thinned and they quickly rushed the remaining ones with a group of about twenty.

**Tower**

They reached the tower as they quickly started subduing the guards.

"Who are you?" The first one asked.

The fourth one smiled, "Doesn't really matter right now…but I support the Prince as well and this is the chance we need."

This guys work with a sword was outstanding as they quickly got inside only to be finally noticed as more knights broke from there lines and rushed the tower.

"They found us." The fourth one said as they got in and quickly started barricading the doors with whatever they could find.

"That will only hold them for a short time." The fourth one said.

"Come." He said as they started going up the tower to the top only to be met by more forces.

"There." The fourth one said as they saw the levers.

"Two people start turning them and quickly." The fourth one said moving to hold back the guards.

"Suddenly the first one was beginning to wonder even more who this guy is…almost as if he had all of this planned out beforehand. This was a little too easy, but for now they would go with it.

Soon they started turning the levers as the gates started to rise.

**With Valens**

Valens quickly became aware of what was going on, "Stop them!"

Valens noticed when they started rushing the tower and ordered more forces to go in from above but soon noticed they were being subdued by a man that looked familiar.

Valens nearly panicked at what happened next as the gates began to rise.

* * *

**Outside and inside the Wall**

**With all of Kira's forces**

"Do you see that?" Mu asked looked ahead.

"Why are they raising the gates?" Nicol asked.

"Some sort of trap?" Athrun added.

"It makes no sense if it is." Kira replied thinking.

"In any regard be cautious and let us enter the city." Kira replied giving the order.

**Kira's Camp**

Cagalli watched with interest the aftermath of this battle, it was clear her brother had won the field. However now something really interesting is happening.

Via was hesitant to actually watch this battle, but she did go out to see the ending.

"Why are the gates raising?" Cagalli asked.

"Maybe he surrendered." Via replied.

"Doubtful." Cagalli answered.

"Or his forces are turning on him." Via also replied.

"That fool better call for me." Cagalli said going back to watching.

**Gate**

As the gates opened Valens forces crowded it, but Kira's forces had already started breaching and connecting sword with sword.

"Fall back My Lord." A General told him.

"We have to regroup." Another said as Valens didn't disagree and began heading back.

With the attack going underway seeing their leader fall back made the forces quickly drop morale. It also insured a small panic as they were feeling abandoned. With that going on in their minds Kira's well trained forces were easily able to take advantage and once again open up holes in the lines where his own forces filled. It didn't take longer then a half hour to breach the forces guarding the gate as Kira's infantry and cavalry started quickly entering the city.

**With Valens Forces**

Valens and about a thousand of his knights were able to fall back to District Three, however unlike the main gate this district had many entrances around the city and they would not be able to close all of them in time.

**With Kira**

Kira finally entered his city as they started riding into District five.

First however Kira looked at the tower and noticed something strange.

"All be." Mu said looking to a group of civilians.

"It appears they rebelled." Athrun replied.

"Who is that? Why do I know that face?" Kira said as a figure came down the tower.

"I didn't even know he was back." Mu answered.

The figure knelt by the Princes horse.

"Andrew Waltfeld here to serve sire." Andrew said.

"Lord Waltfeld, if I am not mistaken you are stationed in ZAFT." Kira replied.

Andrew smiled, "I can come and go as I please from there, and when I heard what was going on here I came to make sure the right person made it to the throne."

"So it is known in ZAFT?" Kira asked.

"Correct…however the Emperor doesn't intend to make a move just yet." Andrew replied.

"Great work." Kira said.

"Thank the citizens…they rebelled and started a distraction and I just used my knowledge to assist them." Andrew said placing his arm around his fellow rebels.

The civilians were astonished at the site of the future King.

"I thank you all." Kira said seriously.

"We aren't worthy." The first rebel said.

"You care for your nation and I will not forget it." Kira said nodding and then riding forward again into district five.

The Princes knights were starting to spread around the city entering district five and soon four.

As Kira rode into five it was quite a sight. The crowds were enormous and extremely happy. Even Kira didn't know he was this popular with the common folk.

Raising his hand made the crowd roar as he rode through heading for the third district to hopefully put an end to this.

**Kira's Camp**

Via couldn't find Cagalli as she soon found her.

"Where are you going?" Via asked quickly.

"That idiot will forget me if I don't go…it's alright I am taking guards." Cagalli said not waiting for an answer and riding off with her escort.

Via nearly panicked but Kira said Cagalli was skilled to take care of herself so she would trust in them both.

**Castle**

Now there was complete panic in the castles royal family as news the Prince had entered the city and was halfway here.

However the third consort had finally arrived back and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Come with me." She said quickly.

"Mother." Karen said seriously.

"…I have made arrangements but you have to go now." She said seriously.

"What are you saying mother?" Karen quickly asked.

"Once your brother gets here he will likely eliminate us all…I cannot have that happening to you." Her mother quickly said.

Karen was shocked, "I know he never truly liked any of us but he isn't the kind of person to just do that to us."

The consort quickly shook her head, "You don't know him as well as I, his heart is strong and compassionate but there exists a deep darkness as well…please just do this for me."

"You have to come to then." Karen quickly said, "The others as well."

"That won't work…if all leave he will hunt you all down like dogs, I cannot have that so you have to go." She said quickly hugging her and dragging her along.

"These people will take care of you…and you must never return to the country." The consort said nodding to the people as they started dragging her off.

Karen struggled and cried out but this was for her own good as she disappeared into the setting sun.

* * *

**District Three**

**With Kira**

Kira had received word they were in position around the district as they clashed with Valens remaining forces and got around the gates that weren't guarded flanking around and connecting with them there as well.

"My Lord." A General said quickly.

"Don't repeat it!" Valens yelled as he knew they had to fall back again and the only place left was the castle.

"We are trapped like rats." The other General said.

"No choice…we hide in the castle and escape camouflaged when they rush in." The first General said.

"Yes, we disguise ourselves as civilians and walk out." The second general added.

"Fools!" Valens yelled.

"My Lord." Both said.

"We take the leader out and the rest will have no choice but to follow me or Francis and who do you think they will choose…I have to end this myself." Valens said.

"To the castle." Valens said once again falling back as he drew his blade.

"It's been a long time." Valens said entering the castle.

**With Kira**

Kira's forces took District three and entered two and one. Nobility completely deserted as they weren't as happy as the commoners.

"What should we do kid?" Mu asked.

"Nothing for now…let them hide for now." Kira replied as they saw the castle in the distance.

"So he hid here." Kira told them.

"He may try to slip out." Athrun replied.

"Have all exists blocked and surround the castle…no one goes in or out until I say so." Kira ordered.

"Will do." Athrun and Nicol said as they used their forces to do just that.

"You're with me Mu." Kira said.

"As always." Mu replied as they gathered a few hundred and started to enter the castle when a horse arrived.

"I told you to wait for me!" Cagalli yelled.

Athrun turned back, "What are you doing here?"

"You idiots forgot me that is what." Cagalli replied.

Kira shook his head.

"I know what you are going to do brother…and you will not do it alone." Cagalli said seriously.

"You want that on your hands Cagalli?" Kira asked sternly.

"Yes…" Cagalli replied.

"Very well then…you may assist me." Kira replied.

"What is going on?" Nicol asked approaching.

Kira looked at them, "We will eliminate the royal family consorts and there children."

Nicol was shocked.

"We cannot have any people being used as symbols for other rebellions." Mu added.

"What about Karen and her mother?" Cagalli asked.

Kira thought for a second, "It is a pity…however I don't want to be seen as a butcher as well."

"Have them brought to me unharmed." Kira replied seriously.

"You know who I want." Cagalli quickly said.

"Be careful." Athrun replied.

Cagalli smiled, "It's me after all."

"That's what worries me." Athrun replied.

With that they entered the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Valens**

Outside in the garden Valens was prepared to make his last stand. With a complete straight face he was ready to face his destiny.

"This is the last gamble My Lord. If you don't destroy the Prince, it's over for us all." His first General quickly replied.

"My Lord…we have reports of guards deserting." The second General quickly entered.

Valens shook his head as now he waited.

**With Kira's Party**

"We have the castle surrounded." Mu said as they looked around expecting resistance.

"I don't know what that fool is planning." Cagalli said looking to her brother.

"Where do you think he will possible go?" Mu asked.

"Either the upper floors, or in the throne room." Kira replied.

"Mu, secure the throne room." Kira ordered.

"What about you two?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "We will head up and take care of any and all business. If you find him try and capture him if you can…if not you are authorized to eliminate him."

"Will do kid." Mu said taking guards with him while some remained with Kira and Cagalli and lastly the rest would go around the rest of the castle.

**Upper Floors**

"Guards are leaving left and right." Francis was panicking.

"We have to get out of here." Francisca quickly replied.

"There is no time. If only you two weren't a big disappointment!" There mother yelled at them.

It wasn't long before they heard the sound of armor clanking and getting louder.

**Throne Room**

Mu and his guards pushed forward and made it to the throne room and found nothing.

"He isn't here." Mu said ordering some to stay and quickly pulling out to return back to the Prince, but then decided to carry something else out first he knew Kira would approve of.

**Upper Floors-With Kira and Cagalli**

As the guards battled through the remaining guards that were left it wasn't long till they were on the consort's floor.

Kira stopped Cagalli, "This doesn't have to be your burden Cagalli."

Cagalli stared at him annoyed, "I know what I am doing."

"Once you cross this line there is no going back." Kira offered his final piece of advice.

Cagalli actually thought for a second, "I am ready."

"Then do what we discussed…leave the rest to me." Kira ordered preparing himself for what he knew he had to do.

**Main Room-Upper Floors**

With the guards surrounding the door Kira stopped for a second. "I do now what has to be done and I will pledge to make this country better for my atonement."

Kira then nodded as the door was kicked in with the guards waiting outside.

Kira then drew his sword.

Inside all three consorts saw the door kicked open while the two siblings cowered in complete fear. Francis had a blade in his hand but was too scared to raise it.

Kira entered seeing there fear.

All inside grew more fearful as they saw his eyes.

Kira shut himself off as he moved in.

The second consort quickly got up to move away but it was too late as Kira drew the sword straight in the back going all the way through.

Francisca screamed as she backed away and straight into the blonde Princess.

"Sister…" She quickly said.

Cagalli hesitated but knew she had to do this as she drew her blade back and hesitated again. Out of the corner of his eye Kira noticed and drew his dagger throwing it straight into his sister's target. Francisca looked down in complete shock and fear as she fell to the ground.

Cagalli broke out of her trance.

Francis backed away again taking refuge behind the other consorts.

Kira approached the first consort as she stood her ground.

"It's far from over." She said hatefully.

Kira shook his head, "No, it is over." Kira told her as she didn't see it coming with a quick slash that ended her quickly.

Francis was left as he sobbed out and tried to charge but didn't and fell to his knees.

Kira rested the blade on his shoulder, "You can blame this on the old fool or yourself for as rotten as you are."

"Don't…wait…please…" Francis begged.

"How many others begged for there lives when you massacred them…" Kira said and quickly finished him off brutally.

Kira then turned his attention to the last person and third consort.

"I knew you would come for us." She quickly replied.

"Knowing you I suspect you sent her away." Kira said slowly.

She nodded, "She means you no harm…take my life and be done with it please."

"That was unnecessary because I wasn't going to eliminate you two." Kira told her.

"I couldn't take that chance…I just wanted her to live away from this." She quickly said.

"Understood." Kira said nodding to the guards and they took her into custody.

Cagalli soon approached, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you couldn't…and you shouldn't have." Kira said walking away slowly having to live the rest of his life knowing what he did here.

Cagalli slowly looked down; she didn't think taking a life would be so hard at first. Maybe Kira was right, this wasn't her time yet.

**Outside**

Kira saw guards approaching and kneeling.

"My Prince, Lord La Flaga has found no one in the throne room." The guard reported.

"Where is he now?" Kira asked.

"He went to secure the council." The guard replied.

"Good move Mu." Kira said.

"What is left?" Kira then asked.

The castle was completely searched.

Kira then thought, "What about outside in the garden?"

"No sire." The guards replied.

"Come with me." Kira ordered as that was his next destination.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle-Gardens**

**With Kira and Valens**

Valens stood in the middle and waited as the guards busted through the doors and engaged the remaining loyalists.

It didn't take them long to finish them off as the surrounded the area.

Kira then entered and stared at his older brother.

"I take it you finished them off little brother." Valens said clearly.

"You know all to well." Kira replied.

"Meaning…" Valens started to say but Kira cut him off.

"Meaning if you win this duel you're the last successor to take the throne…after my sister that is." Kira replied.

Valens laughed, "That is no problem, the last step is me finishing you off…butcher."

"If I wasn't around you would have done the same thing to them anyway so let's not play anymore games." Kira replied sternly approaching with his sword drawn.

Valens twisted his sword while his Generals were captured.

"Show me what you got." Valens said as his brother charged him with a jumping spin slash.

Valens easily blocked but that was when Kira's fist connected with his face sending him back.

Valens was surprised.

"What do you think I did for those years?" Kira asked.

Valens laughed, "Let me show you mine." Valens said charging with two quickly stabs.

Kira parried them but they were speeding up.

Kira knocked the final one away as he put some distance between the two. "I see you learned the old mans style well."

"I am full of surprises." Valens said as they clashed again.

The battle went on a good ten minutes and they were still at a stalemate.

However.

With Valens panting he made a grave mistake.

"You have the skill that is for sure." Kira said as their blades met again.

"However you lack the wit." Kira replied knocking his sword out of his hand but strangely he allowed him to pick it back up.

"Mercy little brother?" Valens asked annoyed about him allowing him to retrieve his blade.

"No, I will not have this fight won on fluke." Kira replied.

Valens smirked, "Then met my final attack."

With enormous speed Valens charged. Kira was surprised.

Valens quickly stabbed as Kira dodged but then out of the corner of his eye. Valens other hand drew a dagger.

The attack was a decoy.

Kira had no time as he could only do one thing.

"It's over little brother!" Valens yelled.

Kira raised his forearm as the dagger cut into it.

"What was…?" Valens said as Kira just used his left forearm as a shield.

"Yes, it's over big brother!" Kira yelled as his brother's body was completely unguarded.

Kira turned around and stabbed backwards behind him and straight into Valens body.

Valens felt his strength leave him as he collapsed on his brothers back.

"What…was…that…?" Valens quickly said.

"I made my own style…all of this could have been avoided. You are a fool." Kira told him.

Valens quickly let out a light laugh, "Maybe…but now I know who was better."

With that Valens perished as Kira stood up with the cheering going on.

Mu then approached.

"It's over kid…or rather it's over Your Majesty." Mu said kneeling as the rest of the room did.

Kira turned around, "Not over Mu…it's the starting point."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter. Once again I apologize for the lateness, but I am making good progress with this story. Next chapter a new King will rise as now the changes begin, and not all will like them. I have been looking forward to this point so we shall see how it turns out. It should be up soon. See you later.**


	9. Coronation

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Coronation**

**Onogoro Castle**

Immediately following the defeat of Lord Valens, the Princes troops seized the control of the city to keep order during this time of confusion. They quickly cleared the elements that would resist and imprisoned any of the leaders left that supported the usurper Valens.

Kira's first act was to send official envois throughout the cities around the country to let the people know he was in charge and to set right the rumors Valens had spread about him.

With the full support of the two largest cities as well as an army behind him, no one opposed his rightful rule.

Kira even released Lord Jibril from captivity for all his assistance, Kira was surprised Jibril didn't support Valens but at this time he had no reason to suspect anything more from the Lord of Logos.

Two days after the seize it was stable enough for Kira to call the council together to give his demands.

**Onogoro City**

For the first day it was clear there was fear in the air. People didn't know what to expect or what was going to happen. It was clear however that the knights that were assigned around the city did not do anything to harm them or try to loot them like it had been known in the past.

People first emerged from the common districts as it was well known the Prince was one of their supporters. Shops slowly started opening again and people were going back to work at their jobs.

The nobility district however was a different story as the nobility didn't move from their homes at all. They supported Valens very openly and he was the loser of the succession war.

In the few days a few nobles were arrested for trying to incite riots or send messengers to forces that didn't know what was going on yet but all failed.

Finally on the second day messengers were sent around the city to mention that the Prince would soon be coroneted.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Royal Floor**

Cagalli returned to her room with ease as the mess around the castle was finally cleared up. She remembered what she saw her brother do and what he prevented her from doing. She would never admit this but she was grateful he finished off their half sister instead of her as she didn't think she would be able to get the image out of her head. It was hard enough she had to watch but actually being the one to do the act would have impacted her more so.

Standing up and looking in the mirror Cagalli decided what she wanted to do with her life and from now on she would live it the way she wanted.

Via was able to return to her rooms as well, she had heard the acts committed and knew what would be said about it.

"My Lady." A voice said.

Via looked over.

"Lady Murrue…I didn't expect you to still be here." Via replied.

Murrue slightly bowed, "I could never abandon my Queen…I was assigned to you years ago and I will remain following you for as long as I can."

Via smiled, "I am no longer a Queen."

"My Lady…" Murrue said as Via shook her head.

"This country's future is in my sons hands now." Via replied.

**Council's Chambers**

The council was quickly gathered this day as now they would get there demands.

Each member was sitting down discussing what they were to do as they waited for the Prince to arrive.

Two of them were strongly against this as they were still loyal to their previous King and the fallen Valens. Two more were more open to the Princes rule but loyalty wasn't something they would give as they just supported whoever would come out on top.

Lord Nicol had arrived as he took his seat and it was apparent who he would support.

Entering the chamber Lord Jibril who was recently freed was in deep discussion with his second.

"What now my lord?" The second asked.

"This delays my plans a bit, but for now we will offer our full support. Execute my plan when we return to Logos." Jibril whispered.

"Yes my lord." The second replied leaving the councils chambers.

Last to arrive was the governor of the city Lord Allster. What was on his mind was apparent as now was the chance to advance his families position. Hopefully it would put his daughter to good use for once.

The conversations went on until the doors opened as all stood up and bowed.

**With Kira and the council**

Mu and Athrun accompanied the Prince as he arrived in the council's chamber. Athrun took his seat as the new leader of Boaz as Mu waited and observed the horror in this room that was politics.

Kira walked in and saw the council bowing as he approached the head seat and sat down.

"Be seated." Kira said as all sat down.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on succession sire." A council member said.

"I am in no mood for flattery today people; let us get on to business." Kira said calmly.

The council member said no more.

Kira looked around, "I know for a fact all of you supported the usurper Valens in his little rebellion as you supported my father before him."

The council was quiet.

"However I will hold no grudge as long as you recognize my rule and work towards a new ORB, a brighter ORB." Kira said looking around.

The council was astonished but also some were annoyed at this child demanding things, then again not getting the death sentence was good to.

"I want a pledge of loyalty from each of you before we go on." Kira ordered looking around.

"I swear." One quickly said, "As do I." Another quickly added.

Kira expected that as did he the next two voices.

"I do." Nicol and Athrun said with no question.

Jibril nodded, "You have my loyalty and admiration."

'_For now.' _Jibril said to himself.

"As governor I swear it to." George said quickly.

That left two more as after a few seconds they agreed not wanting to be the ones left out.

"Very well then, I have your oath and I will remember it." Kira said almost as a warning.

George spoke up, "When will the official coronation take place sire?"

Kira looked at him, "In two days."

"Where should we have it?" A member asked.

"I will have it in front of the castle…I want it opened to the public." Kira ordered.

All looked surprised, "For what reason?" One asked.

"I will get to that later…but I want all possible to hear this speech I will give." Kira replied.

Mu nearly had a heart attack as that was the worst security situation but he will do what he must.

"May I make a suggestion sire?" George asked again.

"What is it?" Kira asked as he didn't really care for George much but he wasn't a threat to him so he would deal with him.

"I suggest you take a wife as soon as possible as well." George said quickly.

Kira looked surprised, "A wife?"

"Yes sire." George replied.

"For what reason?" A member asked.

George smiled, "I will quickly assure stability among the people as well as get it over and done with so we can focus on the country."

"You will have to marry eventually why not get it over with?" Another member added.

"As you know I have been on the battlefield a lot and haven't had the chance to meet many women." Kira added.

George smiled, "I can put together a list for you…I will have my daughter deliver it to you." George said happily hoping that would be enough.

Kira remembered her, "I don't think that will be necessary."

Georges' confidence dropped immediately, "Why not sire?"

"She annoys me." Kira replied.

George nearly fell over, Flay already screwed this up.

"I am sorry sire, she can be brash at times but she is a very different girl once you get to know her." George said almost pleading.

"_I know where he is going with this," _Mu said to himself as the rest of the council did the same.

"You can do as you wish Allster." Kira replied.

George brightened up knowing there was still a chance.

"However I will only marry once I feel it is the right person. It will never be for status." Kira replied seriously.

"Now for the economic plans sire." A council member said getting down to business.

Kira looked to him and nodded to Mu. Mu began passing around documents.

"As you can see my father's wars and previous debts have but us in a little trouble as he never did find the time to figure out how to pay for them…and left it in your incapable hands." Kira said a little annoyed.

The council was annoyed as well but even more so as they read Kira's plan.

"You want to what!" One nearly yelled.

Mu stepped forward, "You are talking to a King!"

"Forgive me." The member said sitting back down.

"You want to cut the taxes? We had to raise them to pay for this." Another member said.

Kira glared at him, "You raised them to pay for your large donations to yourselves."

Kira stood up, "ORB is rich in resources and they are not being managed right."

"We have very fertile land that can be farmed which would then provide enough food for the people." Kira said as Nicol laid out a map.

"All of this land can be farmed." Kira said pointing around.

"We tried that but the farmers complain about their taxes." A member said.

"We lower the cost on them and they will be able to hire more people and buy more seed." Kira added to them.

"Why hire when they have slaves?" Another said.

Kira ignored that for now.

"Not only that but we have vast thick forests to the west and unused mines to the north. I have put Lords Athrun and Nicol in charge of organizing workers to mine and lumber some of those forests which will give us more materials for infrastructure." Kira added.

"What problems do we have there?" Another asked.

Kira shook his head, "The walls are falling down and eroding around our own city as well as others."

"You also failed to notice we need to build more towns and villages around the country, I have been around the country and merchant towns and such will only help our trade which will lower the prices of our goods." Kira added.

"That sounds good but how do you pay for it?" Another asked seriously.

"By the lowering the rates and using our resources accordingly, as you look it is all in the plans." Kira replied.

They did just that as there was no turning the Princes mind as it really could work.

"Next I want to expand Onogoro, we are a grand city and we could be larger." Kira added.

"With the crumbling of the walls we use this chance to knock down some of the walls and add more to the city." Kira said clearly.

That was something they agreed to as it would put more distance between the nobility and commoners.

"I want the class gates to be taken down." Kira said seriously.

Two nearly fell out of their chairs as did George.

"Why that?" They quickly said.

"Onogoro is separated by class but I want that changed. you shouldn't be restricted where you can go." Kira replied.

"That will lead to peasants stealing and harassing nobility." They quickly added.

"District three will still be in place as well as knight patrols, but not to worry I am aware of that and district one will still be placed restricted for now." Kira said clearly.

"Next I want this plan to go through for the army." Kira said nodding over to Mu.

"You're reorganizing the army?" One asked.

"I am making it more efficient, there is to much rely on power and force in our nation's army and I will reorganize it to make it more efficient." Kira said going on.

"I will have the most powerful army the world has ever known." Kira ordered going on.

"We will also enlist more for local security and city patrols, local unemployed people will work best defending their homes." Kira said.

"The money sire." Another member said.

Kira laughed, "This won't happen over night and will likely take years but with my economic tasks it will be paid for and make us more profitable if theft goes down."

Kira went on for a few more hours as he got to the last topic.

"Finally I have one last order and it will be carried out no matter what." Kira said.

"What is it?" They asked.

Kira told them as all nearly dropped dead as it was a large outrage.

* * *

**Two days later**

**Onogoro city**

News was spreading throughout the city of some of the Princes orders and they watched as gates around the city came down and engineers arrived to look over the city. This could truly be a grand day for this city.

More news was spread as the Prince would make a speech to the entire nation that commoners would be allowed to attend as long as they got their fast enough to find space.

In the morning it was already filling up and mostly full of commoners.

**Allster Estate**

George was getting ready to attend this event as he was still shocked at the Princes orders.

Flay naturally was whining, "Why can't I go daddy?" You told him about me right? Did he mention me at all?"

"No you cannot go Flay; I need you to remain here, and don't do anything rash." George said as he left outside to a carriage that took him off.

Flay was angry, she wanted to go. Not only that, but for the past few days something strange was going on over here. She knew what is was and she wanted to know why they were being so lenient with those slaves. Flay was angry and annoyed and need to take her troubles out on someone and she knew just where to.

Outside Lacus was forced to continue her work as she cleaned the garden.

Flay arrived outside as she had a few guards with her.

"But my lady…you know the Governor said no harming the slaves especially that one since she could be sold for a lot of money." The guard said.

Flay glared at him, "You will do as I ask, I am angry and need to feel better, just keep watch and wait for my orders."

They did as they were told.

Flay approached her favorite target as quickly as she could.

"Slave girl!" Flay said annoyed.

Lacus immediately froze and didn't dare turn around.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Flay yelled roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

Lacus tripped on her chains as she fell to the ground.

"It appears you need the treatment again." Flay ordered as Lacus knew what that meant.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Kira**

Today was the day that Kira and the lot had waited for as finally he would be crowned King.

In his royal robes Kira stared at himself in the mirror.

Mu soon approached, "Its time kid."

"Who did they send?" Kira asked.

"A few emissaries and reverend Malchio." Mu replied.

"Let's get this over with." Kira said clearly.

**With Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun and Cagalli were dressed and ready to go.

"You should where they more often." Athrun told her.

Cagalli glared at him, "Enjoy it while it lasts as this is the last time I have to wear it."

Athrun shook his head, "Such a waste."

Cagalli quickly looked over as Athrun kissed her cheek.

Cagalli quickly turned beat red.

"Someday I will marry you." Athrun said.

Cagalli quickly jabbed him in the stomach and walked off.

Athrun laughed as they headed towards the balcony.

**With Via**

Via waited for this moment for years and finally it had come as she arrived she looked out to see the square filled with people, apparently they were ready for this as well. This was truly a proud moment for her.

**Royal Balcony**

"Ready kid." Mu said as they looked outside.

Kira nodded as he started heading out.

Upon reaching the light he saw the crowds and the roar that came with it.

Looking around it was truly a sight to see.

Mu was astonished but he had a job to do, looking around he saw his archers in positions as well as knights right where they were supposed to be.

Kira then looked over to the emissaries that were assigned to his country.

"ORB embraces a new King." an emissary said.

"Our great leader extends an invitation to you." The other emissary added.

Kira looked at him, "Tell the holiness that I appreciate it but I do not have the time for such events."

The emissaries were completely shocked, did he just deny their leader a request.

"Furthermore things will be different here then in the past, people will have more freedom." Kira said hoping they would get the message and they did clearly.

"Outrageous," One said.

"Not today gentlemen…now continue." Kira said clearly.

The reverend approached as this was who Kira choose to complete the ritual.

"Kneel." The reverend said clearly.

The crowd grew silent as words were spoke.

"By royal birth right and under the guidance of a higher power I grant thee Kira Hibiki…"

Kira cut him off, "Use Yamato, I give up that name."

"Forgive me." The reverend said.

Via was shocked that he took her last name.

"I grant thee Kira Yamato of ORB the nineteenth King of ORB, may he rule wisely for a long time." The reverend said placing the crown on his head.

Kira then stood up as now it was official.

The crowd roared again as Kira raised his arm in waving.

Kira lowered his arm and raised it back up as all knew that meant he was going to speak.

In a loud voice he spoke.

"I am granted great honor in being your countries King, I swear I will make this nation peaceful and prosperous." Kira said as now was the time.

"My first act," Kira said as all looked on.

"It is to order the complete and utter abolishment of all slavery in the ORB Kingdom." Kira said as the crowd heard the words and passed them on.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry again for the lateness but it couldn't be helped. The next chapter Kira enforces the laws as he works to rebuild his nation as well as the ZAFT Emperor receiving news as well. See you later.**


	10. Freedom

**(A/N) I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Freedom**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Balcony**

"My first act," Kira said as all looked on.

"It is to order the complete and utter abolishment of all slavery in the ORB Kingdom."

Kira said as the crowd heard the words and passed them on.

For the first time you could hear utter silence in the courtyard.

Finally whispering started occurring in the courtyard where the commoners were stationed.

Via was a little surprised at what came from her son's mouth. Kira was never really rude or harsh to slaves but she never knew he thought so much about this.

Cagalli on the other hand expected no less from her brother, which was just the kind of person he was. Not to mention his little encounter with that slave might just have made up his mind for him.

The council looked extremely worried.

**Courtyard**

Commoners passed the words back. It was well known that commoners were basically second class citizens so their opinion was a little mixed. However that soon changed when they realized that slaves would no longer take work from them and would have to compete for the jobs just like them, that made it all to good for them as cheers started.

**Nobility sections**

Uproar was starting to happen as the shock wore off. The slaves the nobles brought with them to wait on them however had light returned to their faces for the first time. They were free.

"Outrageous!" One noble yelled.

"How dare you!" Another yelled.

"You take our property!" Another yelled.

**Balcony**

Kira had looked around and was pleased with the reaction he was getting from the common section but then he heard the nobles.

"Here we go kid." Mu said as he approached the King to keep an extra eye out.

Kira turned his attention to the nobles as he raised his hand.

"I have made this decision and it will stand." Kira said calmly as a few nobles got closer.

"Why do this Your Majesty?" One said sarcastically.

Kira looked at him, "This is the future for ORB. Slavery is a thing that is now of the past."

"What do we do now?" The noble asked again.

"All slaves are now free. If you wish to gain their services you will now have to hire them. That is if they agree to stay on." Kira replied.

"This is nonsense." The noble quickly replied.

"No it is not sir. I have already dispatched guards around the districts to spread the word and make sure no slaves are harmed in this process." Kira told them.

"Already? You just take everything away from us?" Another noble yelled.

"Quiet and listen to my plans." Kira said calmly.

"We are entering a transition phase. The slaves will still continue to work for you for another year. However they are not to be beaten or abused in anyway." Kira said going on.

"After the year they are free to leave or stay under your employment if you so wish. During the year however you will grant them a minimal salary." Kira said.

"We have to pay them already? We don't have the funds for this?" Another noble yelled.

Kira smiled, "I have sent with the soldiers memos to all your houses stating my new tax system. All nobility that pay for their slaves will be granted tax deductions." Kira told them.

That quieted some of them down.

"Now if the slaves get out of hand during this year for revenge or such you are not to harm them but inform the guard as you would a regular citizen." Kira explained.

"I have given you a year to decide what you will do. Let them go, hire them, or hire someone else to do the work for you. Those are your options in this matter." Kira told them seriously.

"The penalty for harming a former slave will now be severe." Kira said explaining that.

On the stands George heard the words and quickly remembered something as he quickly left the balcony and had to rush home.

"Of course our common born citizens will now not have to worry about slaves taking all the work. As well as military options that are now open for them to gain higher advancement." Kira explained looked to the courtyard.

All listened as Kira's speech went on for a few more hours explaining how he wanted ORB to function. For the first time there was hope as they listened to his reform, and maybe they could have the better life they all dreamed.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Words had spread fast as it was the talk of the town and soon to be country as messengers were already sent out with word to the army of Kira's new plan.

**District One**

Nobles that didn't attend the coronation were now very confused as knights were roaming around their district as well as knocking on all mansions with more knights.

They soon found out why.

One carriage was stopped, as it had slaves chained to the back of it.

"What is the meaning of this?" The noble asked stepping outside.

"By order of the King, all slaves are freed." The patrol captain said handing him the memo.

"Impossible!" The noble said reading the letter.

"This is an outrage." The noble said.

"Unhook them." the captain said.

"I will not…" The noble quickly was going to say but had blades pointed at him.

"Unhook them or be arrested." the captain said as the noble quickly complied.

**Noble house**

Another patrol was going door to door as it was their job to explain to the slaves.

With the slaves gathered he explained what would happen to them now that they were free. Many were families and others were some that were missing.

"You wish to say something? You don't need to ask for it anymore." The captain said looking at an eager elderly slave man.

"Some…or our family…that were sold elsewhere." the man said cowering.

"The records that were kept will reunite you…but for this first year you just have to do your duties, stay out of trouble and start preparing yourself for what you do after that." The captain told them.

During this year they were going to educate a few slaves that didn't know how to read or write. The nobility masters that did this were granted additional tax breaks, those that didn't Kira paid for it out of the royal treasury.

* * *

**Allster Estate**

Flay dragged her favorite toy to the dungeon as she would have her fun before her father found out.

Lacus was left hanging there as she voided all emotion from her eyes. She would not give Flay the satisfaction of seeing her suffer, as she learned to do.

**Slave huts**

Siegel heard what was going on with Lacus as he stared around the house, if he could only get her out of there. However taking any action would not punish just him.

Eileen was really depressed as were the others.

However, that soon changed as they heard armor clanging entering the estate.

**Dungeon**

"Now shall we begin?" Flay said heating up coal.

"Lady Flay." One guard said.

"Don't worry. I won't kill her…just going to rearrange her face a little." Flay said with a sadistic grin.

Lacus heard the words; she thought quickly and knew what Flay would do would beyond hurt. Unable to move Lacus thought of biting her tongue and ending this pain once and for all…however she didn't know what was stopping her from ending this misery.

Flay was about to do her work when the doors busted open causing her to turn around.

"Stop this now Flay!" George quickly yelled yanking Flay away.

"Daddy! I…I was just playing with her!" Flay yelled sobbing a little.

"My Lord…they are already here." One of George's assistance said.

"The knights are here already." George replied.

Lacus was confused.

"Get her down and quickly return her to her house." George ordered.

"Why daddy?" Flay whined out.

"Slaves are now free Flay…The King just ordered it, any abuse to slaves are now permanent punishment." George quickly said as the guards got Lacus out of there.

Flay nearly fainted, "What!"

Lacus heard the words and nearly went into shock herself. She was…free.

A minute later the guards entered.

"Lord Allster." The captain said.

"That is me." George replied.

"We are doing a quick inspection." The guards said noticing the coal.

"I take it you know the Kings orders?" the guard asked.

"Yes, I was just shutting this place down permanently." George quickly replied.

**Slave Hut**

Siegel watched as the door opened and Lacus was returned as Eileen quickly hugged her.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing her tears.

"Were…free." Lacus said.

"What?" Siegel asked.

"It is as the girl says." The guards said entering explaining the situation.

It finally happened, they were no longer slaves.

"So for one year we keep doing what we are doing? Then after that we are free to leave if we so wish?" Siegel asked.

"Those are the Kings orders." The guard replied.

"What if they try something before then?" Siegel asked.

"Guards will be patrolling all grounds daily. Don't worry we know who are the worst ones and this estate is high on priority." The guard replied and soon left.

"Our kids…will have a normal life." Eileen said wiping tears from her eyes.

"They can now make their own future." Siegel replied.

Lacus continued looking out the window. She was thinking of the King that had just freed them. "I hope I get a chance to thank him one day."

If only she knew.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Cagalli's Room**

After the speech ended Cagalli was going to do something she had been dying to do.

Soon there was a knock at the door as she allowed the person to enter.

Athrun entered, "You wanted to see me? I see you changed."

Cagalli turned around as she was back in practice clothes.

"I wanted you to witness this." Cagalli said removing a fencing dagger.

"What are you…?" Athrun quickly asked as Cagalli took hold of her long hair and sliced it just below shoulder length.

"Do you think different of me?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook his head, "You are still you My Princess."

"Don't call me that." Cagalli said as he approached her.

"Would you mind if?" Athrun said as Cagalli finished for him.

"Just do it you idiot." Cagalli told him.

Athrun reached out and kissed her, as she returned it.

Soon they broke their kiss.

"I just hope your brother gives me permission to marry you." Athrun told her.

"Its not up to him as he got rid of the rule, and now I can decide myself…but now is not the time. He needs you to stabilize the country. In a few years I will give you my answer." Cagalli replied.

"As you wish." Athrun said leaving the room.

After he left Cagalli heard a quick and loud scream, quickly turning her around.

"What did you do to yourself!" Merna quickly yelled drawing in Via who was walking by.

"Cagalli…" Via said looking at her.

"This is me mother." Cagalli replied.

Merna was sobbing, "Your beautiful hair…now you look…" Merna couldn't finish.

Via however smiled, "Your brother said this was the new ORB so I guess there is nothing that can be done about it."

**Kira's Chamber**

Kira finally got time to himself as he got a quick visitor who wanted to see him.

"You're…" Kira said knowing who she was.

"I hope you remember me Your Majesty." Aya said.

"Of course…I hope you are doing better?" Kira asked.

"I…wanted to thank you for what you did. I am returning back to Scandinavia…I want to restart my village…since I didn't have a master yet I am already free." Aya said finally smiling.

"I wish you the best of luck…after all every slave has you to thank for opening my senses to this." Kira replied turning back around.

"Goodbye My Lord." Aya said leaving as she would never see the King again.

Kira returned his attention back to the city. It was going to be a long year.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. I have finally returned again. This chapter was a little shorter then normal but I wanted to get something out letting you all know I am back. Next chapter takes place a year later and will be a lot like this one. It is one of those chapters that have to be done. It's the chapter after that one that finally gets back going. I don't expect this story to last much longer as its only the Prequel and I nearly have everything explained that I need to so I can do the third installment. As for my other stories they are all on permanent hold until further notice. Anyway thanks again for sticking with me through this and I expect the next chapter up fairly shortly.**


	11. Progress

**(A/N) Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Progress**

**ORB-One Year Later**

Finally one year after Kira's coronation progress that was being made was remarkable. Surprisingly the slaves caused no major problems this year and did as they were instructed to. Many have never seen money before but after learning what it was for they had saved it up and soon they would be relieved from their duties and be aloud to leave the estates they served, many for the first time.

Today was the day they were aloud to leave. Many nobles surprisingly changed their attitudes and hired their slaves to stay on. They weren't changing their hearts it was likely because it would cost more to hire someone new that didn't know what they were doing. If the slaves stayed on they would be aloud to remain in their huts and only if they were aloud to leave when they were off duty.

Around ORB the army was looking up as many slaves immediately signed up once their year was up to be part of an army which was by far the easiest way to earn a living if you didn't want to stay where you were.

Kira's plan for restructure of the army was moving along smoothly and the knights were being retrained to suit the style the King wanted for battle.

More workers were hired for the reconstruction of infrastructure that Kira also wanted which was another way to make a living and which saw a big jump in the ORB economy since more miners and lumber workers were needed for the materials.

Things could have gone much better for the new ORB.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Many of Kira's supporters including Athrun had left to return to their own cities and handle business which was needed.

Kira was finishing up a meeting he had with the council and this long year was beginning to show on the King who was working tirelessly but all his hard work had now paid off.

"Today is the day the former slave's contracts are up. Increase patrols to make sure it's a peaceful transition." Kira ordered.

"Many will stay on, but others will be leaving and have started putting in orders for the new homes being built." A member replied.

"I believe their will be no problems…however I have heard nothing from ZAFT." Kira said thinking it was strange they didn't take advantage of this transition of rulers.

"Your father the former King beat them badly in the last war and I believe they have still not fully recovered." Another member added.

"That and they probably wanted to see if we would self-destruct ourselves saving them the trouble of having a war." Another said.

"Keep our patrols at the border up and I want our spies giving constant reports." Kira said standing up as all bowed and were dismissed.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**District One**

With the knights on patrol it was time to open the gates for the slaves to be let out. Once the gates were open, even slaves that were staying left the gates for their first look at freedom.

All headed for the lower districts immediately as they looked at the shops and conversed with their own as well as a few commoners but even they kept their distance at first. This would take time.

**Allster Estate**

Inside Lacus' hut her family had been discussing what to do. During this year all abuse had stopped Flay was still throwing insults but she couldn't act on them anymore which made it for a safer stay.

Siegel and Eileen had discussed on what to do and at first they immediately thought on leaving but since this year was a lot better they were now leaning on staying, at least for awhile until Siegel could have his talents discovered elsewhere. His trade as a blacksmith wasn't rare but he was very good at what he did and was hoping to land a job with the army as the pay and lifestyle could be better for his family so in order to do that he had to remain here and maybe compete in the competitions he heard about that ORB has during their yearly festivals.

"Mother...father, its time." Lacus said entering.

"We still have much to discuss…leave your siblings here and go out for yourself for once Lacus." Eileen told her as for the first time she wanted her to be like a normal girl.

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked.

Siegel nodded, "You deserve this…go out and see how the world is supposed to work. Just be careful out their and don't stay out to late."

Lacus smiled and agreed as she for the first time was about to leave these gates.

**Around the city**

Lacus did as she was told and left the district and headed to district four. The noble shopping area was extremely different. She read in books she found around the estate about what they were like and it was truly something to see. Even though her clothes were rags she didn't receive much attention as other slaves were here as well. Lacus reached in her pocket and pulled out her works allowance she had received. She had thought about buying something to replace her clothes but she had other plans.

Heading down through district three and down to two she reached the commoners market.

Lacus looked through the shops and purchased several items.

"…Lacus is that you?" She heard a voice call out to her.

Turning around Lacus saw her very first friend, they had meet when a noble family visited the Allster estate and she hasn't seen her in years.

"Miriallia…" Lacus said with a smile.

"Were finally free…" Miriallia said.

Lacus nodded as they caught up for a few minutes.

"Gone shopping already I see." Miriallia told her.

Lacus smiled, "I bought things for my family…a few new clothes for my sisters. I got a toy for my brother, as well as a few things for my parents."

"Still as self-less as always…come with me." Miriallia said.

Lacus followed as they arrived at a shop.

"What is this?" Lacus asked.

"They style hair here." Miriallia said.

"You have such beautiful hair you need to have this done." Miriallia said sternly.

"But I couldn't…" Lacus said.

"I insist." Miriallia said as she dragged her inside.

The rest of the day they spent together before heading back home. Lacus could really get use to this life. It truly was a new beginning.

* * *

**ZAFT**

**Messiah Castle**

"What is the status?" The Emperor asked.

A man approached and knelt, "They haven't fallen apart. In fact they have grown stronger."

"What is the status of my army?" Gil asked.

"We need a little longer to train and recruit…likely a year or two." The man reported.

"I want constant reports on the matter…as soon as we are ready we invade." Gil replied dismissing them.

A figure heard the report as he would have to send word back that they had at least a year maybe longer before they would be at war again. This time it was now with a new King.

* * *

**ORB**

**Logos**

"So he still is holding out?" Jibril asked.

"Correct My Lord. What are your orders?" His second asked.

"The same as always and that would be to just wait for it." Jibril replied.

**Onogoro**

The Kings orders went very smoothly and for the next year that was how things stayed as it stabilized and now allowed the King to return to normal duties. That was how a Kings life went. Little did he know that a year later at ORB's first royal ball Kira would once again meet a new challenge that was come into his life.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) Like I said last chapter this one would be short and one of those chapters that had to be done. The story returns next chapter as I am nearly done with this story. Next chapter takes place a year later again which is one year before The Great King starts. Kira meets the woman he nearly married, it will be a little hard for Lacus' fans to read but well if you read the stories so far, you know how it will turn out so we have to endure the next few chapters. Also I cannot believe I forgot to add something to the final chapter of The Greatest King…I cannot believe I forgot to add a very critical part. I have to go back and add that in, I will let you know when I do but it might not be until I release the first chapter of the third story as it is a pretty big cliffhanger so I don't know if you want to wait. I leave that up to you if you want me to add it now or wait until the first chapter of the third story. Bye for now.**


	12. Right One?

**(A/N) I want to thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Right One?**

**ORB-One Year Later**

It could finally be said that the transition was now finally over as all settled in to where Kira expected it to be. It could be said in Kira's two years on the throne he had accomplished a lot more then other Kings in their entire reign. Right now especially considering the Kings age of seventeen. He had expected ZAFT to have made a move by now but so far nothing was coming of it. It mattered not to him if they wanted to wait longer as his army would only grow stronger with their new tactics.

With things settling down a ball was being thrown for the nobility, one of Kira's things to keep them satisfied and still believing they were on top of the world. This would be the first official ball for his reign and a part of him was looking forward to a change.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's chambers**

"Are you sure you need no assistance sire?" Merna asked.

Kira smiled, "We need not worry about such small matters Miss Merna."

"I hear nobility from all over the country will be attending." Merna told him.

Kira nodded, "Many I never even met before, probably most supported the usurper in the rebellion but I put that behind me."

"I hear many whispers that many will bring their daughters in hope of you choosing your Queen." Merna added.

Kira lightly laughed, "I suppose I will not be able to avoid it much longer."

"It would be nice to have a little master running around soon…but just make sure she cares for you and not just your throne." Merna told him seriously.

"Kings marry for many different reasons Merna, rarely is it for love." Kira replied.

"You will be different, because I will not let you marry unless I approve of her." Merna said equally seriously.

Kira laughed again as a person entered his chamber.

"Still lacking in the manner department my sister?" Kira asked.

Cagalli grew annoyed, "So what, I forgot to knock."

Kira shook his head, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I am not wearing this." Cagalli said throwing the dress on the floor.

"My Lady!" Merna nearly shouted.

"It is a new ORB remember. I don't have to wear this." Cagalli said angrily.

"No and I will not make you, just giving you the option." Kira answered.

"Then that is settled, I still cannot believe you are making me attend this." Cagalli told him.

"If I have to suffer you will to." Kira replied.

Cagalli murmured to herself as she left the room.

"She will never change." Kira said as he went back to what he was doing.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Nobility was arriving all over as they went to their capitol estates to wait for the ball.

**Allster Estate**

"This is our big chance Flay. Don't blow this." George told her.

"I won't daddy; no one can match my beauty. All the rest are shameless little slaves." Flay said annoyingly.

"They know my intentions all to well so it will be all up to you." George reminded her.

"If anyone else tries to get close I will have them removed, easy as that." Flay responded going back to what she was doing.

"Stupid slave girl get my things." Flay said angrily at attendant.

Lacus did as she was told, still with the insults but she hoped her father would get that new job soon so they could leave this place forever.

"What did it tell you Flay…?" George said as Flay spoke up.

"I know I know…I don't harm the slave anymore. Even though she really deserves it." Flay said as she turned her mind to later this evening.

**Other Estates**

"Watch yourself My Lady." An attendant said to an older woman getting out of a carriage.

"I am not so tender that I cannot do things myself." The woman replied beckoning to the younger woman to come out.

"Let us go and meet this new King…the King that will make us even more profitable." The older one said as they were now going to prepare to attend this ball.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle-Ball starting time**

**Ballroom**

Nothing was spared for this first grand event of the celebration thrown by the new King. Nobility conversed with each other as others were introduced. Many saw fewer faces then before as their other peers didn't join out of spite or they were either arrested for trying to start a riot or dead from the last war in support of the usurper.

Other nobility saw this as an opportunity to get further ahead and would use this chance to try and gain favor from the new King.

George Allster arrived with his snob daughter as they acted like they walked on water.

"Look at them all stare at us daddy." Flay said with a grin.

"Such envy in their eyes all for me." Flay added with a proud grin.

George however couldn't agree more in this aspect of his daughters reasoning. He believed the governor of ORB's capitol made him all that superior when the truth was he was very limited in power.

"The King hasn't arrived yet…but someone else has." George said noticing who was coming through the doors.

Flay looked as well.

Arriving at the entrance she was very impressed.

"My Lady, shall we head inside." An attendant asked her.

The Duchess stared around for a minute before looking back, "This will be your first large social encounter. I take it you remember how to behave?"

The younger woman behind her shook her head, "I know how to respond mother. Besides we are just here to booster sales for your products. Especially since many of your competitors are in jail or dead since the rebellion."

The Duchess lightly laughed, "You know what you're talking about."

**Back Inside**

They were announced as people turned to see the most powerful woman in ORB. Her power was even greater now.

First to greet her personally however was none other then the Governor himself.

"The lady of Atlantis herself." George said greeting her.

"Governor Allster, still in power I see." The Duchess replied.

"I fully gave my support to the King and he has been most gracious." George responded.

"That he would, I take it the lady behind you is your famed daughter." The Duchess replied.

George turned around, "This is my daughter Flay, Flay show respect to the Duchess."

Flay stared at her, and grew annoyed why she had to since she would soon be Queen.

"Shouldn't she be showing me respect?" Flay grew annoyed.

"Flay!" George scolded.

"This one has fire." 'Though to stupid to know better' the duchess replied and thought to herself.

"I shall introduce my daughter…Diamantia show them a proper greeting."

Flay stared over at the other girl about her age if not her age of sixteen. Her light blue dress fit her body perfectly especially with her fare skin and long azure hair. Flay grew angry that this girl's beauty was far stronger then hers.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance My Lord, and Lady Flay." Diamantia showed the utmost respect.

Flay growled and stormed off.

"My apologies." George said excusing himself.

"Who was that annoying little girl mother?" Diamantia asked.

"One who believes she will be Queen one day. However I know that will never happen, the girl is to unintelligent to have such a position." The Duchess replied going on. "Now we get to work, and try to enjoy yourself."

"Yes mother, "Diamantia replied hoping to end this soon.

**Royal Hallway**

Cagalli and Via had arrived about to head into the ballroom. Cagalli true to her word wasn't in a dress either.

"I don't see the point of these things." Cagalli said out loud.

Via shook her head, "It keeps the nobility happy my dear daughter."

"Why should Kira keep them happy? Not like they can do anything to him anymore." Cagalli replied.

"Its politics Cagalli…besides your brother gave you complete freedom to do with your life what you want the least you can do is attend and act the part of a princess." Via told her.

"Yeah yeah let's go." Cagalli said as they were announced.

**Ballroom**

All heard the announcement of the princess and former Queen.

Cagalli looked around and spotted a nuisance already, "That red head snot is here."

Via had to agree, she knew Georges intentions and just hoped Kira would never change his mind on that matter as she could not live with the fact having that girl as a daughter-in-law.

"Former Queen Via, she holds no more power anymore." The duchess said out loud.

"Who is that with her?" Diamantia asked.

"The rebellious princess, I see she lives up to her reputation." The Duchess replied.

Cagalli made her way out to her seats as did Via.

They were close to the King but for what the Duchess wanted she needed the King himself.

Flay however made no qualms about approaching and she headed straight for Cagalli.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Flay said in disgust.

Cagalli knew she picked the wrong day to mess with her.

"To think we will soon be family and now…" Flay was saying as Cagalli yanked her arm not caring about the crowd but luckily they went back to what they were doing and probably very few saw this.

"What are you…?" Flay said as she was silent seeing the look in Cagalli's eyes.

"You disgusting trash! I will make sure that never happens. Mark my words on that." Cagalli said angrily.

"Tra…trash! Daddy always calls me princess, how dare you call me trash!" Flay said and then winced in pain as Cagalli squeezed her arm harder.

"That is the truth…now get out of my sight." Cagalli ordered as Flay nearly ran as she got away from her.

"Next time keep your temper in check." Via said looking around noticing very few that took notice luckily.

"I am going to get her one day." Cagalli said taking her seat as she was soon joined by Athrun who was already here.

The Duchess witnessed the event as well.

**Royal Hallway**

Approaching the entrance was none other then Kira and Mu.

"Are you ready for this kid?" Mu asked.

"I have little choice in the matter." Kira replied approaching the entrance.

"Many brought their daughters, sister's even cousins hoping that you will choose one of them." Mu told him.

"That is something I also know." Kira replied.

"There is always the Allster girl." Mu said with a laugh.

"Never, no matter what the case that will not happen." Kira said with disgust.

Mu laughed, "Shall we?"

**Ballroom**

The horns had sounded signaling the Kings arrival all immediately bowed.

Kira walked out with Mu right behind. Looking around he then greeted those as he passed.

"It's about time." The Duchess said heading to the front.

Diamantia however was astonished at what she saw. She heard rumors of the King but he seemed a little unreal.

Kira reached where he would be seated and stood their as he spoke.

"Thank you all for attending the first event since I have taken the throne. Over the past two years we have worked tirelessly for the new ORB and it is now finally paying off. People are adjusting and our economy is growing. However for tonight just have fun." Kira nodded to the band as they played again and the crowd clapped.

"Mother." Kira said.

"You have done well my son." Via replied.

Kira then laughed, "Dear sister."

"Shut up…can I go now?" Cagalli replied and asked very seriously.

"I believe I will make you wait all night now." Kira said with a laugh.

"Athrun." Kira turned his attention.

"Walk with me." Kira said as they headed away.

"How are things in Boaz?" Kira asked.

"Never better, I had trouble at first as a few nobility liked the way my father ran things but they are coming around. Especially since they have more money then my father ever made them." Athrun replied.

"That would do it." Kira responded.

"Any word on ZAFT?" Kira asked seriously.

"Still quiet, though our spies say he is planning something." Athrun answered.

"Keep me posted." Kira said with a nod as Athrun did the same and headed back towards Cagalli.

**With Kira**

Kira conversed as he was approached.

"Your Majesty…" A voice said and Kira knew who it was.

"Allster." Kira said not turning around.

"Do you like my dress?" Flay said all flirty.

"I am sure it is fine." Kira replied.

Flay was dumbstruck, "You didn't even look at it."

"I have better things to do, good day." Kira said leaving as Flay tried to follow but Kira's guards wouldn't let her.

George could only shake his head, what else did he have to do.

"My Lord." Another voice said and of another woman.

Kira turned to this one, "I know you…Lady of Atlantis correct?"

The Duchess smiled, "I see you do remember me. You were much younger last time we met."

"Come." Kira said allowing the guards to let her pass.

"Thank you sire." The Duchess said with a bow.

"What can I do for you?" Kira asked.

The Duchess smiled, he was straight to the point. "As you know my Lord I am well versed in running business which contributes much to our nation."

"I am aware, I went over the numbers myself and you are by far our greatest contributor in tax revenue." Kira said.

The Duchess smiled again, the rumors of him doing the work himself were also very true.

"I would like to expand more of my trade and take over the contracts the traitors have had." The Duchess told him.

"Normally I would barter them away to the highest bidder…however that was my father's way and I will only do so if I am sure they could be run right. You do fit the quality so I will take it under advisement…" Kira said as he stopped.

Kira noticed a figure off by herself and a few attendants, "I don't know her."

The Duchess noticed and smiled again, "I know her well My Lord for that is my daughter."

Kira looked at her, "Really?"

"Shall I introduce her My Lord?" The Duchess asked.

"No need, I will do so myself." Kira replied heading over there.

The Duchess smiled, "I knew bringing her along with be beneficial, but if this is what I think it is all the better."

**With Kira and Diamantia**

Kira approached and liked what he saw even more, it made him feel strange as he looked upon her.

"Excuse me miss." Kira said as her back was to him.

Diamantia turned around thinking it was another snob hitting on her but she nearly went into shock and immediately bowed, "Your Majesty."

"Please look up." Kira said to her.

Diamantia did just that.

"You are very beautiful." Kira told her.

She immediately blushed, "Thank you My Lord."

"You are the heiress to Atlantis correct?" Kira asked.

"I am surprised My Lord knows." Diamantia replied.

"I meet your mother, I must confess." Kira told her.

She lightly laughed, at least he was honest.

"Would you join me?" Kira asked raising his hand.

"You can dance correct?" Kira asked.

"I…I would love to." She finally replied.

The room however was well versed in what was going on as they saw the King and this young woman head to the dance floor. The Kings first dance of the night and who he chose was her.

Flay was in the corner with her fists clenched, "That should be me!"

Via however took notice as did Cagalli and Athrun.

"I don't know her." Cagalli said.

"She's from Atlantis, must be the Duchess' daughter." Via replied.

"Not bad." Athrun said as he was punched not smacked by Cagalli in the gut.

"I was kidding." Athrun said in pain.

The Duchess watched carefully.

"My Lady." her attendant said.

"I could never have seen this; the King never took interest in someone like this before." She said with a smirk.

Her attendant smiled, "I guess that could make the young miss a royal miss."

"With royal blood fused with your own could make things even better." Her attendant added.

The Duchess only smiled, "We shall see."

There dance was elegant and graceful what you would expect from high nobility.

"My Lord may I ask something?" Diamantia asked.

Kira nodded.

"Why did you ask this of me?" She asked.

"Surely there are many beautiful women here. Why did you pick me?" Diamantia asked.

"There is something about you…I don't know what but something I feel. I cannot really explain yet. I hope you find out though." Kira told her.

"I hope you will as well." Diamantia replied.

As the dance ended Kira looked at her, "I have other business to attend to…however I would like to speak with you again later. Take this and meet me in the courtyard later." Kira told her handing her a copy of his seal.

"I…I will be there." Diamantia said as Kira took her hand and kissed it before walking away.

She could only watch him leave; maybe this was a good thing to attend after all. Her heart never felt anything like this before.

"You shameless hussy!" A voice nearly yelled at her drawing attention.

Diamantia turned around to see a fuming red head.

Diamantia glared at her, "Excuse me?"

George quickly approached to get his annoying daughter out of trouble.

"You heard me you harlot!" Flay yelled.

"I won't waste my time with this mundane conversation since it has no meaning talking with a person like you." Diamantia said leaving.

"What did she say? What does that mean?" Flay said as she was being dragged out by her father. George knew she wasn't that bright but now she was completely embarrassing.

"Have fun kid?" Mu asked as Kira was finishing up his business.

"What do you think of her?" Kira asked.

"Well she has the looks, she has the brains, I guess all that matters is what you think now." Mu replied.

"It's weird but when I see her I think something feels right…but maybe it doesn't. I don't know it's weird." Kira told him.

"Stick with it and see where it goes, maybe she is the one and maybe she isn't. Might as well try and figure that out in case you let the wrong one go." Mu said seriously.

**Courtyard**

Diamantia showed her pass to the guards as she was allowed into the courtyard. She didn't tell her mother anything but had a feeling she already knew what was going on.

Her heart was beating and it went faster as she heard his voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kira said approaching.

She quickly bowed, "My Lord."

"No need to be so formal when we are alone. Thank you for coming." Kira told her stopping right in front of her.

She blushed again, "I couldn't refuse a King's offer."

"Is it just a Kings offer?" Kira asked.

Diamantia shook her head, "No…not just that."

"I am glad to hear." Kira replied.

"Tell me more about yourself?" Kira asked.

"My Lord." Diamantia replied.

"I would like to know more about you." Kira replied.

"If you wish so My Lord, I am about a year younger then you and spent my whole life in Atlantis. My father died when I will little but my mother has always been the strong one of the family." Diamantia told him.

"I thought I would be arranged to marry some other noble lord but thanks to your rules I can now choose my own path in life." Diamantia told him.

"What about you? What do you want with your life?" Kira asked.

"I never truly thought to much about it sire. My mother wants me to carry on her business when she is gone, but I don't think I could handle that." Diamantia told him.

Kira smiled, "I think you would do just fine. You might be underestimating yourself."

She blushed again, "Maybe…or you are overestimating me Your Highness."

Kira slightly laughed, "What about family? Do you want to marry, have children?"

"I…I would like that. If the person loved me for me." Diamantia told him.

Those words hit Kira as that was just what he wanted.

They talked for a few more hours as the party inside went on. Time seemed to pass very quickly as they were getting more open and informal with each other.

Leaning against the wall Kira brushed a stray strand of her hair that was in her face away as the cherished the gentle contact, "How long will you be in Onogoro?"

"About a week longer, my mother has business…then I return to Atlantis." Diamantia said sadly.

Kira thought for a minute, "I believe I have to make a few visits in that area…I believe I could stop in Atlantis for awhile."

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"For you I would." Kira said softly.

"Would you mind?" Kira asked.

She knew what he meant and shook her head as he lightly kissed her.

"We should be heading back." Kira said as they broke off their kiss.

"Yes." Diamantia said as they headed back inside.

The party soon ended as they bid each other farewell.

**Royal Hallway**

"Finished kid?" Mu asked.

"I have only just begun." Kira replied.

"Kira." Via said approaching.

"Mother." Kira replied.

"She seems like a lovely girl, just make sure." Via told him heading to her room.

**Carriage**

"Well did you have fun my dear?" The Duchess asked.

"It was alright I guess." Diamantia replied.

"I see." The Duchess said saying no more.

Diamantia knew her mother better then that and likely knew everything that happened.

* * *

**Duchess Estate**

The next day Kira sent for the Duchess she headed to the castle where Kira said he would like to visit the city and discuss the things she mentioned in a weeks time.

The Duchess was thrilled and knew the real reason but this worked out in her favor so she agreed.

One week later they were ready to make the journey. Kira nearly visited or had Diamantia to the castle every day so they were getting along fine.

**Castle**

Kira prepared his escort as they would head to the Duchess estate and then back to Atlantis.

"Are we ready Mu?" Kira asked.

"I am always ready for a vacation as it will be the first in years." Mu said hoping for a change of scenery.

**Duchess's Estate**

Kira arrived as the party was ready to go. Kira disembarked his horse to help the two ladies to their carriage taking a few extra minutes with Diamantia as he shut the door.

The Duchess saw the red in her daughters face and wanted her to keep doing what she was doing as long as it took. Though Diamantia was unaware of her mothers overall plans it didn't matter as for the first time she was happy.

They soon left and headed for Atlantis.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter takes place in Atlantis as Kira's first relationship hits it peak. Once again for the Lacus fans just have to bare through it for a little while longer as this story is nearly complete. See you later.**


	13. Vibes

**(A/N) Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Vibes**

**Atlantis ORB Providence**

The long journey to Atlantis finally came to an end as the city was in sight. Kira looked to the city that he had not seen in a very long while. While smaller then the three major cities it was by far inferior to them in any way. Kira came here for two reasons and the first was to get the trade issue contracts settled and in the rightful hands of the one he knew would make the country the most money. The second was his personal reason of seeing if he may have found his future Queen.

**City**

The city gates were opened as it seems the good Duchess had sent riders ahead to inform them of the Kings visit as the city was ready to greet him, and most grandly.

"Most impressive kid." Mu said while looking around and keeping an eye on the crowd.

Kira smiled as he spoke while waving to the crowd, "Her bloodline stems as far back as mine so its not unexpected the people would show up if she asked them to."

"Still I can't wait to see the pubs in this area." Mu informed him with a smirk.

"Just remember why we are here." Kira added.

"You're here to see if she is our future Queen. How can I help with that?" Mu asked.

"What is your opinion of her?" Kira asked.

Mu thought for a minute, "Pretty girl, good head on her shoulders. However I believe she is way too much of an aristocrat for your liking."

"We shall see." Kira said as they were approaching the Duchess large estate while looking around.

The city was a lot like Onogoro but a smaller version. Most cities in ORB were developed like that so it wasn't that surprising. It appears the classes mingled in this area as well so his reconstruction plan seems to be working in other cities.

The carriage carrying the Duchess was a little behind the King.

The Duchess was very interested in her daughter however, "Just so you understand I do approve of this union."

Diamantia looked to her, "What do you mean?"

"You know all too well what I mean. My only child will be sitting on the throne as Queen." The Duchess replied.

Diamantia quickly blushed, "It's not like that…yet at least."

"Did you really have to go this far out?" Diamantia said mentioning the crowd.

"The King visiting our city is a cause for this. Besides I know for a fact the only reason he really came was to get a handle on you." The Duchess replied.

Diamantia looked confused, "What are you saying?"

"I know from sources how the King prefers his women. All of what you were taught growing up does not appeal to him." The Duchess explained.

"You don't want me to be myself?" Diamantia asked.

"The King has only ever had one woman and that was a slave a few years ago. Apparently he showed her pity before she was sold and at her request he had her. Since then he has until you not showed any interest in nobility." The Duchess told her.

"I don't think I will need your help mother. Besides I want him to see me for myself. If he came this far he must be alright with it." Diamantia told her as she thought about what her mother said.

They soon arrived at the gates as they were opened and all party members went in.

**Duchess Estate**

Kira got off his horse as the servants all knelt. The royal guard spread out as per their training.

Kira walked over to the Duchess carriage as the door was opened and helped her down.

"An honor Your Majesty." The Duchess said.

Kira then helped Diamantia down, "My Lady."

"You're Majesty." She replied with a small smile.

"I am sure you wish to get settled in. I will have someone show you to your quarters." The Duchess said.

"No need mother, I can do it." Diamantia said.

"Very well." The Duchess said with a smirk.

Kira nodded to Mu as he kept his distance as they went inside.

The servants all whispering amongst themselves on the matter. This was big news if their young miss was chosen as the Kings wife as that was what it looked like.

**With Kira and Diamantia**

"No need to stand a little back, you can walk beside me." Kira told her.

Protocol was that she would walk a little behind the King but if he wanted to ignore that.

"As you wish Your Highness." Diamantia said moving to his side.

"You don't have to be so formal with me." Kira added.

"But I must, you are the King and I am just a lady." Diamantia replied to him.

"Leave us." Kira said to his escort.

Mu nodded as they moved out of sight as Kira faced her.

"Is this better?" Kira asked grasping her hand.

Diamantia smiled, "You are still the King though…I could never call you by your name."

"I suppose that is from your upbringing as it is per all nobility, however I will break you from that." Kira said lightly kissing her hand.

Diamantia then remembered her mother's words, maybe she was right.

"I…will try highness." Diamantia said with a bow.

"Till later then." Kira told her as she smiled at him and departed.

The vibe that he was getting wasn't very good on the matter; however it was still way too early to make any decisions on the matter.

* * *

**Duchess' Study**

About an hour later Kira met with the Duchess as he wanted to finalize all his business dealings.

"I truly hope you enjoy your stay here sire." The Duchess said as they sat down.

"First things first I have looked over all business transactions as well as the contracts you wish to purchase." Kira told her.

"What do you think?" She asked him seriously.

"Your bids are certainly higher then most as well as your assurances and reputation of paying taxes on time are of great certainty with me that you can do this." Kira explained.

"However this will by far make you the most superior as well as all other dealers will not pose any threat to your work." Kira said.

"Do you agree then?" The Duchess asked.

"I am leaning towards you but I will not make my decision until I leave here in a week's time." Kira said to her.

"I see, you plan to stay the full time?" The Duchess asked.

"I know you may have figured out but I am very interested in your daughter. I hope you won't mind if I continue to get to know her?" Kira asked.

The Duchess smiled, "There would be no greater honor…however your decision to wait on my contracts also concerns this correct?"

Kira nodded, "All that power would not be easy with other business owners, however if something more ties us they would have no choice but to understand."

"You wish to marry my daughter immediately then?" The Duchess asked eagerly.

"No…not yet, I will continue to see her and if the time I feel it is right I will give her the choice to marry me." Kira explained to her.

"Very well then." The Duchess answered as they concluded their business.

**Diamantia's Room**

Her servants were getting her ready for the evening's dinner and such, as a lot was on her mind. Diamantia had a good relationship with her servants even when they were slaves so they stayed on with her and were by far very excited for her.

"I can see why he doesn't take his eyes off you My Lady. Your beauty is unmatched." One servant told her.

"He is very kind to me, however like my mother says he doesn't care much for noble traditions when it comes to relationships." Diamantia replied.

"How is that My Lady?" Another asked her.

"All of what I have been taught my whole life he seems to prefer the opposite. He seems to prefer how common relationships are run." Diamantia told them.

"Don't you think that way is better My Lady? With all due respect it makes two people closer." Her first servant told her.

Diamantia thought for a minute, "Can…you teach me?"

They both nodded in agreement as they explained to her. These things were all considered improper for a noble woman to do, especially the open jesters in public. This would take some time and she would work on it. Or at least try to.

Heading for dinner her heart nearly skipped a beat, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Atlantis-One Week Later**

Over the past week things between the two seemed to improve a little. Diamantia worked on her relationship skills to the best of her ability and it seemed to pay off a little. Besides that her heart had already fell even more for him after all she learned of him this past week. It was the final day of his stay and he would be returning to the capitol tomorrow. She didn't want him to leave but knew he had to go. So she had made a decision.

The Duchess had kept very good taps on her daughters progress and was excited she was making results, it was all for the better. Though she got word of her daughters next move and normally he would be not a great thing to do but this time she knew it was the right move.

**With Kira**

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow Mu?" Kira asked.

"We leave as soon as you give the order. Though I am sorry to see this place go." Mu replied thinking of all he did this week.

"I bet." Kira replied knowing all of what Mu did this week.

Soon there was a knock at the door as one of Diamantia's servants brought him a letter.

Kira dismissed the messenger as he read the letter.

"Just keep on schedule…I have to go and take care of some business." Kira said seriously as he left the room.

"This late I wonder what business it is." Mu said already knowing.

**Diamantia's Room**

She waited nervously for him to show up. She made her decision and would stick with it.

The knock at the door came as she answered it.

"You wanted to see me?" Kira asked.

She quickly bowed and let him inside, "Thank you for coming Your Majesty."

"You said it was urgent and I came as quickly as I could." Kira replied.

She lightly lowered her head and blushed, "You are leaving tomorrow."

"That I am and I wish to…" Kira said as she quickly spoke up.

"I do not wish you to leave…but I know you have to." Diamantia told him.

Kira placed his hands on her shoulders, "What are you saying?"

Gathering her courage she looked up at him, "Tonight I don't want to think about it."

Kira wasn't prepared for what she did and uncloaked herself.

"I don't think you are ready for this." Kira told her not able to keep his eyes off her.

She shook her head, "I believe I am." She said kissing him.

Kira went against his better judgment and didn't stop her as he let it play out.

**Near Morning**

Kira didn't know what to think as he watched her sleep. He liked her a lot but this was something he shouldn't have let go on so quickly.

"Good morning sire." She said finally waking up.

Kira smiled at her, "How are you feeling?"

Diamantia returned his smile, "Very well My Lord."

Kira placed a hand on her cheek, "I have to return…why don't you come back with me?"

Diamantia sat up covering herself up, "I would like that."

"Then let us get ready." Kira said getting up allowing her privacy to get ready.

**After Kira left**

Diamantia was excited at what he said even though she was still embarrassed about what she allowed last night.

Soon she heard her door open as she quickly sat back up in shock someone dared open her door.

It revealed her mother however.

That made her a little ashamed.

The Duchess examined her, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Diamantia looked at her weirdly, "What are you saying?"

"To go that far it's a nice move, giving yourself to him like that." The Duchess replied.

"I didn't do it for that reason!" She quickly told her.

"Your spot is nearly assured, it would be best if you could conceive quickly then he would have no choice but to marry you. Nice move my dear." The Duchess quickly added.

"Like I said…" Diamantia shouted.

"Never mind that, don't keep the King waiting. Go claim your prize." The Duchess replied seriously.

It was soon after that they left back for ORB, and all thought Kira was bringing the future Queen with him.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N) I hoped you like this chapter. Next chapter their relationship comes to a close as ZAFT gets ready to make their move. Bye for now.**


	14. Meant To Be

**(A/N) I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Meant To Be**

**Onogoro**

It had been three weeks since Kira's return to Onogoro from Atlantis. His time spent with his prospect Queen had started off perfectly that was until the thought of a Queen's title was starting to get into Diamantia's head. Her training and pride as a noble were just far too strong for what the King desired.

**George Allsters Estate**

Of course George heard of the news and believed all his efforts to get his bloodline onto royalty was near failure. Flay had been even more ecstatic about the matter as she made a personal trip to the castle to confront the woman that was trying to steal her place.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**With Flay**

Her father had warned her not to do what she was doing but she didn't care at the moment.

Flay had heard the little tramp as she thought her to be was attending to things near the castle library as she just about stormed in and caused a scene.

"You!" Flay nearly shouted.

Diamantia looked up from what she was doing as she was with other noble women at the moment. All turned their heads to the annoying voice.

"May I help you? Coming in uninvited and announced isn't what a proper lady would do mind you." Diamantia told her coolly.

Flay grew angry, "How dare you talk to me this way!"

"Who are you anyway?" Diamantia asked actually knowing who but wanted to outsmart the girl which wasn't that hard to do.

Flay was now steaming and quickly approached as she was stopped by guards, "How dare you not know the future Queen."

Diamantia smiled, "No I remember, the King mentioned you before."

Flay's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Diamantia nodded, "Yes the annoying unintelligent nasty little girl that keeps trying to get close to him."

Flay nearly fainted, "You…you're lying!" Flay yelled.

"I think I have had enough of her…and please don't allow her into the castle again." Diamantia ordered the guards as they obeyed.

Flay was dragged out kicking and screaming but at least it was quiet.

All in the room were glad that Flay was gone but what was amazing was how the Lady of Atlantis carried herself as what they believed the future Queen.

**With Via**

"What do you think about this Murrue?" Via asked.

"About what My Lady?" Murrue asked not knowing what she meant.

"About the girl from Atlantis?" Via asked seriously.

Murrue nodded, "She seems to have all the qualities needed to make a great Queen. From what I have heard she is also in love with the King."

"Many women will love the King but what I need to know is if she loves my son." Via said in a statement.

"That is something only time will tell My Lady…do you have disagreements about her?" Murrue asked.

"We will soon find out." Via said as there was a knock at the door.

Murrue answered it as it was none other then Diamantia.

"You asked to see me My Lady." Diamantia said with a slight bow knowing she was addressing the former Queen and likely her predecessor.

"Sit down please." Via said as she did so.

"How are you enjoying your stay at the castle?" Via asked.

"It's very lovely here. I believe I can accomplish many things." Diamantia replied.

"What about my son? Have you seen much of him?" Via asked.

"That…that is a private matter My Lady. It's not really proper to discuss that openly." Diamantia replied embarrassed.

"I know you want to marry my son and I want to know if you understand what it means to be the Kings wife." Via said to her looking for her reaction.

"The major role of a Queen is to give her King an heir; I believe I can accomplish that with no problem. With my bloodline it will assure strong nobility to the throne." Diamantia told her.

Via studied her as she went on.

"The other is to always keep up a proper conduct to set an example to other nobility of how a lady should behave." Diamantia went on.

Via continued to listen to her as she went on for a little while.

"Thank you for your time." Via told her as Diamantia stood and bowed before leaving.

"She truly has all characteristics for a Queen." Murrue told her.

Via shook her head, "Yes she does…but I know my son and that is not what he is looking for."

"My Lady?" Murrue asked.

"I don't think this will last…" Via said.

"Maybe she is feeling that as well." Murrue replied giving her opinion.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli was in the training center just letting off steam. She knew what was going around at the castle and it was annoying her. She had no problems with Diamantia as a person. She wasn't rude or annoying like that brat Flay and she didn't seem to judge her like other noble women did. However she just didn't think her brother would choose what he had resisted since taking the crown. That would be the noble traditions that this girl seemed to be all about.

"Princess." Diamantia said as she was passing by.

Cagalli cringed, "Please don't call me that."

"My apologies." Diamantia replied.

"Something I can do for you?" Cagalli asked.

"I was just passing by and hoped we could get to know each other better." Diamantia replied.

Cagalli stopped, "You think you're my brother's wife already?"

"That wasn't what I meant." Diamantia told her.

"I heard what you did back in Atlantis. Do you still try to get into his bed?" Cagalli said clearly.

Diamantia was a little embarrassed, "That was only one time…we will wait until the actually wedding night to do that again, I assure you."

Cagalli sighed, "If you want me to be honest with you I can."

"Go ahead." Diamantia replied.

"I don't think you're the right woman for my brother. He spent his whole life going against the nobility and here he is bringing one as his potential Queen." Cagalli told her.

"I understand that, but I do care for him and I will prove you wrong." Diamantia told her.

"Maybe, but I have my doubts." Cagalli said returning to her workout.

Diamantia soon left with all the knowledge she had gathered.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle-One Week Later**

**With Kira and Diamantia**

Kira was in deep thought as he went over the papers on ORB's progress. His thoughts were not on what was written in front of him it was on his prospect for his Queen. He did care for her, however he did not like what he was seeing and it was only getting worse.

Diamantia was very concerned for her public appearance, she preferred the servants waiting on her and didn't display any form of what she was really like at all to the public. She and Kira even discussed the possibility of marriage and what their life would be afterwards. She preferred the tradition of what the standard Queen would have. She would have her own quarters only visited by the King when they wished to try to produce an heir. She even told him that having his own quarters would allow him to see his mistresses whenever he wanted.

Kira couldn't understand how she just accepted something like that. Sure every King before him had mistresses and consorts but he wasn't every King. The topic of children was brought up and she mentioned having nannies and tutors to raise the child properly, never once did she mention something about being apart of that.

It wasn't that she was cold hearted or anything but that was how she and a lot of other nobility have been raised and Kira was beginning to understand that would not change and that wasn't something he wanted.

He hesitated this long because he cared for her but now he was beginning to understand that she was not the right one he was looking for.

**Courtyard**

"You wished to see me Your Highness?" Diamantia asked as Kira had summoned her.

Kira turned around and even now when they were alone she still refused to call him by his name, "I have come to a decision, and I am returning you to Atlantis."

Diamantia was silent for a second, "Will you be coming with me again?"

Kira shook his head, "Not this time or again, this isn't working out the way I had hoped it would."

"Have I done something to displease you?" She asked respectively.

Kira sighed, "Even now you are still way to formal. You refuse to show me your true self and all I am getting the impression of is if I marry you it would be the same as it always has been. That is not good enough for me and it shouldn't be good enough for you either."

"I have tried my best to meet your expectations." Diamantia told him.

"You shouldn't have to try to meet someone's expectations, even with all that and despite that I care about you I still feel something is missing from this…I am sorry but I don't believe we are the right one for each other." Kira told her softly.

Diamantia slightly bowed, "I understand…I will return as per your wishes. However one day I know you will understand and allow me to take my rightful place by your side."

With that she bowed again and excused herself only hours later returning to Atlantis.

As Kira watched her leave he figured she took that a little too well, maybe he was making a mistake but only time would tell that for him.

"I still have the feeling that the right one is still out there." Kira said as he returned inside the castle.

**George Allsters Estate**

Finishing up her work Lacus got a chill from somewhere.

"What is it?" Another worker asked her.

"I felt as if someone was talking about me…strange." Lacus said with a smile as she returned to her work.

Inside the estate the news had spread fast as Flay was jumping up and down in excitement.

"This will be our chance." George said.

"Don't worry daddy, leave it all to me." Flay said running off.

George shook his head, "That is not smart."

* * *

**Messiah-ZAFT Capitol**

**Castle**

The Emperor's patience had been wearing thing until finally he got what he wanted.

"May I approach sire." Rau said with a bow.

"I take it you have an invasion plan ready?" Gil asked.

"Correct sire…they are currently weakest through the former Kingdom of Scandinavia." Rau reported.

"What do we do?" Gil asked.

"We can sneak in through our providence of Oceania straight into Scandinavia and through the sea to the sides. We hit them from both fronts." Rau replied.

"Our numbers?" Gil asked.

"We will outnumber them according to our spies. We will use sheer power and crush their center while our cavalry will cut through the flanks. It won't be long before we reach Onogoro." Rau replied.

Gil smiled, "When can it be ready?"

"In a few months sire." Rau told him.

Gil smiled again, "See to it."

"As you wish Your Majesty." Rau said leaving the room with a smirk.

"Now I come for you La Flaga." Rau said mentioning his motivation.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you liked this chapter. Once again I apologize for the shortness but I already have what I needed in this story to get to the Third installment so I will be ending it next chapter. One more chapter of the Prequel before the new story starts. Bye for now.**


	15. War

**(A/N) Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**War**

**Messiah**

**Throne Room**

Months had passed, almost a year since the last meeting on the strategy for the ORB war. Finally Gil had got the answer he wanted as his forces were ready to move out.

They had gathered an overwhelming force that had been replaced since the last ORB King nearly demolished his entire forces. However this was a newer, younger, and from what he had been told more soft ORB King he was dealing with now.

"So we are ready?" Gil asked.

"That is correct my Emperor, I have the plans you asked for." Sai said as he was appointed to the strategic team from his noble background of strategist for the ZAFT forces.

Gil read them over, "Very well we shall go with this."

Gil looked over to Rau and his commanders, "I trust you to handle the battle."

"You will not attend My Emperor?" Rau asked.

"I will join you once you are near Onogoro. I have other matters to attend to and need not worry about a battle that will likely be over in one day. I have to plan for the after math as well as our next target." Gil said as his dreams stretched much farther then the continent of Plant.

"Then we move out." Rau said as they all left to finally begin.

A figure however quickly took action.

"Leave immediately and put that into La Flaga's hands." The man said.

"As you wish Commander Waltfeld." The messenger said leaving immediately.

Andrew knew he would remain here and not fight in the battle, but his homeland needed this more then him now.

**Around ZAFT**

It only took a matter of a week or two to assemble the entire ZAFT army. The ground forces began their march through Oceania and nearing Scandinavia.

The forces by sea left earlier and were taking the rivers to surround the ORB forces once they arrived.

Gil knew a sneak attack wouldn't work but it could likely hold off long enough to crush the ORB forces a little at a time.

Taking Scandinavia would give them a straight path in and would allow them to finish the ORB forces that would have gathered by then.

They all followed their plans until they arrived at Scandinavia only to find…

* * *

**Onogoro**

The messenger that Andrew had sent arrived quickly taking all the back and fastest routes they had set up as the message was placed to the royal guard captain who immediately granted the messenger an audience with the King.

"This is his true words?" Kira asked reading the message.

"Yes sire, ZAFT moves out even as we speak." The messenger replied.

"Trying to take us by surprise, that is just like him." Mu said angrily, and he was not referring to the Emperor.

"It was going to happen sooner or later anyway. Now is that time." Kira said.

"They do outnumber us." Mu replied.

"That matters not…it is time to see if my restructure of the army will hold like I think it will." Kira said gathering messengers.

"Send word to Boaz…as well as our army bases and reserves. They are to converge on Scandinavia. ZAFT has a head start but we should get their before them if my plan works." Kira ordered as he stood up.

"Let's go." Mu said as they messengers were sent and the orders were given.

**Boaz**

Athrun got the message hours later, as it was that fast as his forces were immediately gathered and they left the same day. Kira's restructure was amazing that the army could move this fast and accurately.

**Around ORB  
**

Bases, captains, and commanders got the orders as they did as the King knew they could and left immediately. This was their first real war and the odds were against them, but for their King they would prevail.

**Castle**

Kira was ready decked out in the armor he would wear.

"You really shouldn't be on the front yourself kid." Mu said concerned.

"That is what I have you for." Kira replied as people approached him.

"Take care of yourself my son." Via told him worriedly.

"I will mother." Kira replied as his sister approached.

"You should let me go." Cagalli told him even in her tough voice he could tell of her worry.

"We cannot have both of ORB's heirs leaving." Kira told her.

Cagalli grew angry, "I will not be ruling so you better come back."

Kira laughed, "Very well."

"Let's go." Kira ordered as the royal guard opened the gates and they all rode out.

**Around the city**

People had begun to get word of what was going on as Kira expected as they all went and saw him off. Kira only raised his hand once as his forces left the city.

People concerned as if their King lost then things would go back to the way they were if not worse.

**George Allsters Estate**

Flay was still whining around somewhere not grasping the situation as George was more concerned.

Over at Lacus' house however worry was in the air, they were just free and now how people were talking it may be taken away again if ZAFT won this war.

"We cannot go through that again." Eileen said.

"Then we have faith in this King…and if the worst happens we run away." Siegel said not wanting to put his family through that again.

Lacus was comforting her siblings as she heard her parent's conversations; she just hoped the man that gave them such hope could pull it off again.

* * *

**Scandinavia**

**Kira's Camp**

Kira arrived before the ZAFT army as he thought it would. His forces still arriving behind him, however they were remarkably almost there at the same time.

"Seems it works kid." Mu said looking around.

"I have to agree." Athrun said as his forces were the second ones to arrive.

"I can't have my General arriving late." Kira replied bestowing Athrun the title.

"A General?" Athrun asked.

"You are more then qualified and I trust no one more." Kira told him.

Suddenly a knight ran in a knelt, "Sire they are here."

"Let's go." Kira said as they walked outside.

**ZAFT Camp**

ZAFT forces had arrived to what they thought was going to be a poorly guarded area only to see the entire ORB army.

"What the…?" A commander said.

Rau smirked, "Seems they are more resourceful then we thought."

"Doesn't matter they are still outnumbered." Another Commander said.

"You seem to have confidence?" Rau asked.

"I have fought many wars and know our numbers will crush their puny little army." The commander replied.

"Then I leave you in command…get it done." Rau said with a smirk.

The commander smiled, "Gladly."

Rau only watched in amaze at how foolish the man was.

The commander wasted no time as he ordered the attack.

**With Kira**

Kira heard the commands as his forces deployed their strategy.

**Hours Later**

Kira knocked the commander to the ground as he stood over him.

"How…?" The commander asked in dismay.

Kira looked down at him, "You underestimated me and my forces, which is how you lost." Kira said as he stabbed his sword downward into the commander.

The mighty ZAFT army was now fleeing backwards as Kira didn't give the order to pursue.

**With Kira**

Cleaning off his face and sword Kira walked up to a hill. This day his forces had completely won the battle…but now his journey had just begun.

**The End…Continued in the First chapter of The Great King.**

* * *

**(A/N) I hoped you liked this chapter and story. I decided not to play out the entire battle as I give summary of what happened in the first chapter of the Great King. This story was shorter then what I usually do, but it was only the Prequel so I have it out of the way. **

**I will be moving straight to the Third and Final Segment of the Great King Saga so look for that in the coming days or week or so. I also will be adding something to the End of the last chapter of The Greatest King…It will be up by the time the Third Segment is so when you see that story I will have added it by then.**

**Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the final part. See you later.**


End file.
